Children Of The Moon
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Follow James Storm as he goes from another soldier in service to a king to the Vampire King whom lives in the shadows. Follow the love story of the Vampire Princess and her lover as they are separated by death only to find each other once more, and discover who Kevin Thorn is and what a certain king to spark his path of revenge.
1. The King In The Shadows

"Where is my wife?" asked James, he was the soldier of his land often going on missions for his king mainly because he was one of the best swordsmen the kingdom had to offer, trained to a high standard. Through his skill he had earned a high position in the kingdoms society and had even been able to marry his childhood friend in Kate. They lived happily near the palace in the capital city of their land. Although he knew Kate wished to have a quiet life he also knew she wanted to settle down and have a family. "Where's Kate?" again asked James looking to his close friend in Chris, they had grown up together, keeping to their pact and always being their when the other needed it, it was how they had always been and intended to stay.

"She's probably at home, you know she expecting your child right? She told you before we left. By rights she will either given birth by now or is in the late stages" responded Chris reminding his best friend his wife was expecting their child when he had left to go on the mission along with several others. He could also remember when Chris told him how excited he was to have a family with the woman he loved. He could even remember James telling him he didn't mind if he had a son or a daughter, both would be loved although he knew the vast difference in what they would become in the future. If he had a son then he would follow in the footsteps of his father and become a nobleman but if he had a daughter she would be a high lady of court and married off when the time was right. To the man that was right for her of course. "Have you thought of names?" asked Chris not recalling James mention any names when they were on their latest mission, although it had taken longer due to the run in both had with a mysterious creature in the shadows.

"Yeah, Akex for a boy and Paige for a girl. Kate always wanted to name a daughter Paige if she ever had one" replied James unsure of how his wife was going to take to his new status. He had stayed away for a few months longer due to not being able to control the raging thirst he felt, he didn't want to hurt his beloved wife or his child so had stayed away until he had learnt to control his thirst and understand what he and Chris had become. Until they had accepted they were now Vampires. The monsters of the night, although he knew like Chris did they could protect their loved ones and the kingdom better now due to being near enough immortal.

Upon arriving to the city gates, they could see the flickering torches that light up the stone city, the iron gates as normal locked to give the residents peace of mind that no one was going to strike in the dead of the night. The gates men soon opened the gate with a small tired smile upon seeing the pair standing there, knowing they had returned from their mission. When the duo looked around the felt peace with the quietness, not a sound out of the ordinary, a few rowdy residents who hung around the bars as well as a few children and new born babies crying could be heard but other than that not a sound they wouldn't have expect to hear. At the end of the street the two men parted way, one carrying on further down the street where as the other turned off to the right heading towards the palace. He knew Kate would be happy to see him again after months apart.

"Kate" called James upon entering the little stone house both of them had called home, he soon heard her whispering voice, opting to follow it as she hadn't made herself known to him other than speaking in a light voice like she was trying not to wake someone or disturb something. He soon entered the room she was in, seeing her standing next to a makeshift crib lying inside he could see a months old child, wrapped in warm clothing and blankets. He knew from the colouring of the blankets the baby was a girl, to which a smile come to his lips, now officially being a knight of the kingdom, a husband and a proud father of a little girl who he knew was going to be his princess like her mother was his queen. "What's her name?" asked James upon managing to form words since laying eyes on the small child in the crib

"Paige" whispered Kate, soon leaving the room noticing there was something different about her husband. She had only whispered where she was but he had some how heard her. Just as she could see the slight change in his eye colour upon seeing his daughter for the first time. "What's wrong with you? You seem different" she asked knowing whatever it was could be a potential threat to their daughter and herself. She once again seen his eye colour change upon asking. It scared the dark haired woman to the point she took a few steps back every time James took a few steps closer to her, until she was backed up against a wall. Kate flinched upon her husband holding a hand out to torch her.

"Kate, its just me" responded James seeing the fear in her eyes at seeing what he had become. He could see his attempts to fool her hadn't worked and she now fear for her life and that of their daughter. Especially since she could see he was no longer the man that had left the village all those months before. "Me and Chris, we were attacked in the forest, by a creature. She looked human but she was faster than anything either of us had seen before. Her eyes glowed blue but she wasn't able to go out in the sunlight. She said we were going to be important and turned us into what she is rather than kill us like she did with the other men in our group" explained James opting to be truthful with his wife and hope she understood he wouldn't harm her or their little princess who was still soundly asleep in her little room. He soon stepped away from her falling to the floor as it dawned on him what he had become. As it dawned on him the stories of the monsters in the night were true.

"Promise me you wont hurt our daughter" spoke Kate still with her back to the wall but with tears in her eyes especially when she realised their daughter wouldn't have a normal life but one where she would be judged by what her parents had done. She knew her daughter would be treated differently now as James no doubt had already figured. She soon watched her husband nod to what she had said, knowing deep down he would never do anything to put her in danger or to hurt her, he loved her and would do all in his power to make sure she was happy. She could remember how he had reacted to finding out she was expecting their first child. "Turn me" added Kate, knowing there was only one way to make sure their daughter had everything she needed. She could also see the confusion in the eyes of her husband. "You know as well as I do the towns people can be cruel to those they see as outcasts. They will consider our daughter as one. So turn me now and then her when she is old enough. We will find a new place to raise her, we will be a family somewhere else where she is loved for who she is rather than outcast for it" finished Kate revealing she would do anything to keep her family together and give her daughter the best start.

"Okay. We will take Chris with us since he too is like this, just minus the wife and daughter" added James knowing if he was going to leave then it was going to be best to take his best friend and fellow knight with him. He knew Chris would help to look after his daughter, just as he knew as she grew she would begin to ask questions and wonder about different things. "There's a castle in the mountains a few hundred miles from here, a few villages near there so she will live happily" added James remembering the mountains he and Chris had passed by on the way home, as well as the villages they had stopped at before continuing on with their journey.

 **~10 Years Later~**

"Have you found any trace of her?" asked Chris to some of the guards of the castle, ever since moving into the castle in the mountains they had become like royalty, the people in the surrounding villages knowing they were vampires or some of them were but calling James their king much like Kate had become their queen, even the now ten year old Paige had become the princess although she was one of the few who could walk around in the sunlight and not be burnt by it as both her parents were. She had asked about it many times but only got vague answers in response. The guard in which Chris had asked soon shook his head no, that in turned caused him to sigh, he knew James was out there looking for his wife and queen, trying to find what had caused her to suddenly disappear the way she had.

"Is my mummy back yet?" came the quiet voice of Paige, her black hair done up in braids the midnight blue ribbon being woven through it, the dress to match the colour of the ribbon hung from her slim frame. James brother in Mason following behind the ten year old. Chris could see the sad look she was giving to both grown men in which she knew she could trust. She knew both of them knew where her father had gone just as both of them knew she knew something was wrong when it come to her mother. "Where's my dad?" added Paige just wanting one of her parents to be there with her instead of her wondering where they were or if they were okay. She knew they couldn't walk in the sunlight like much of those who lived in the castle couldn't.

"You're daddy is out looking for your mum Paige. He will be home once he has found her. You know he can't leave his little princess for too long. He loves you too much" responded Chris, holding his arms out to her, knowing she would willingly accept his hug. He knew most of the guards around the castle had come to adore the ten year old princess, mainly because she was so kind and she was literally the only child to live in the castle. The others she called friends come from the near by villages and often had to come during the nights or travel for days at a time to visit the princess in the shadows. "He'll be home soon, everyone knows he wont leave his princess for long, he'll always come back to you" added Chris, knowing James would come home to his daughter, he knew the man too well, his princess was one of the more important people to him.

"Come on Princess" spoke Mason, holding his hand out for the ten year old to take. He knew his niece was precious to his brother, after all she was the only child he would ever have, becoming a vampire had rendered him unable to have any more children. A smile come to his lips as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her back to her play room in one of the towers. James had thought of everything when it come to the needs of his daughter and the things she would need while growing up, he had someone to teach her all the important lessons that he and Kate couldn't. Chris could only smile and wave at the ten year old when she looked back at him, she knew something was wrong, she was smart for her age. Just minutes later James returned to the stone castle, making sure his young daughter didn't see him in his current state.

"Where's Kate?" asked Chris, making sure neither Paige or Mason were around, he knew the little princess would only ask where her mother was and if her father was okay considering the state he was in, blood on his hands the shocked almost in some sort of trance. In his hands was an urn of some sort a cap on the top to make sure the contents couldn't get out. James could only look down at the urn in his hands, remembering the beauty his wife processed that his daughter had also inherited just as she had her mother's kindness. He could remember everything about the woman he had married, the love of his life. Although he knew there was a high chance he would forget one day due to him being a vampire who could live for centuries.

"They killed her, tore her heart out. For some sort of ritual" whispered James not daring to speak any louder, he knew the castle walls had a habit of echoing and could make once voice sound closer than it was. "A Sharman said she could come back if I release her ashes, she will return in the place her ashes land" added the man who had become a king in the eyes of the people in the surrounding villages. The tears in his eyes only grew when he caught sight of the picture he had made of his wife and daughter. "Where's Paige?" asked James knowing it would be better to tell her now that he had failed to bring her mother home as he had promised he would do. Instead he had come back with her ashes and in grieving for the loss they had both suffered, he only hoped she would forgive him for his failure to reunite mother and child again and make their family whole once more.

"She's up in her tower, with Mason" responded Chris watching as James nodded and walked over to the stairs that lead to the tower in which Chris had been referring to. Using his speed to make it to the top in seconds, hearing her laughter as she played with the toys. He knew the words he was going to tell her would destroy her happiness and her whole outlook on life. He also knew he would have to step up and be the father she needed as well as the protective parent he promised he would be.

"Hey there Princess" spoke James upon entering the room having cleaned himself off so not to scare her, he smiled over to his older brother in thanks, while also accepting the hug from his daughter who as always was delighted to see him. "Paige I have something important to tell you, but its not good" added James making sure to inform his daughter the news he was going to tell he wasn't going to be good as she was probably expecting it to be. "You're mummy isn't going to be coming home Paige, some bad people took her away" continued James hugging her tightly and wiping the tears from her eyes, he quickly swept her into his arms so he could carry her to the cliff edge where he planned to release the ashes of his beloved Kate. "She'll be back someday Paige, and our family we will whole again" finished James a small smile on his lips as he held Paige's hand and released the ashes with his free one. Picking her up so she could watch as they blew in the east winds.


	2. Mason

It had been years since the death of the woman those in the surrounding villages of the castle called Queen. James had mourned her nearly every day but kept to his promise of raising their daughter with love and treating her like the princess she had become known as. He had also kept to his promise of letting her live out her life as a human unless she wished to be turned. Although he was against the idea he could never bring himself to break a promise he had made to his beloved wife in Kate. Although she had also made him promise to protect their daughter at all costs, he knew that meant turning her if the time called for it. Paige was now eighteen years old, she had grown in to a beautiful young woman and one who spoke her mind, there had been many times where she had asked why her father, uncle Mason or Chris never aged each time she received an odd answer from her father in James, her uncle would just smile weirdly at her as his eyes would turn the electric blue where as Chris had happily took the time to explain it to her.

"What do you mean she's missing?" asked Chris unsure of how the guards James had hired to keep an eye on his daughter had lost her, she was a precious beauty in the eyes of her father and also one most men in the surrounding areas wished to marry, although it was obvious she didn't want that herself. Chris waited for an answer knowing they would most likely explain what happened as best they could and hope it was enough to save them from the punishment. They knew it could be anything from becoming dinner to spending a few nights in the cells. "You had one job, protect her. How the bloody hell did you lose her?" added Chris waiting for one of the two to begin explaining, he knew Konnor and Viktor were supposed to be highly trained and almost feared especially since they were still human, hence why James had bestowed them with the job of protecting the princess, although it now appeared as if he had made a mistake choosing human's when vampires would have done a more sufficient job.

"She was walking around the market of the near by village, at one of the dress stores when someone went up to her. By the time we got over to where she was both the hooded figure and the Princess were gone. We were only two stalls down, but judging by how fast they had disappeared I would say whomever took her was a vampire" responded Konnor, he knew they had to explain what happened and hoped to god they didn't have to repeat it to the king, both men were aware they were working with the Children of the Night, hence why they couldn't go anywhere in the day light hours but were free to roam during the night, that being when they were at their most dangerous. "We will try and find her" added Konnor hoping their willingness to help would spare their lives since they had failed at protecting the king's only child.

"No" come the booming voice of James, the stone walls of the castle making it echo and sound more intimidating than it already was. The man behind the voice soon appeared, quickly standing by his close friend in Chris and looking at the two he had trusted with his daughter's safety. "You did your jobs and you are right when you said a vampire took her. Mason has also gone missing although he did leave a note behind" added James giving them both a sense of security once they realised they wouldn't be punished for losing her, instead they had gotten it right when they said a vampire had taken her although they were slightly surprised to hear the brother of the king mentioned, as it appeared Chris was too. "Go and gather the soldiers, search all castles with in our borders" finished James giving an order to the two men and giving them another job to do. He watched as they left quickly before turning his attention to Chris and giving him the piece of parchment he had found in Mason's room.

"Mason kidnapped your daughter in order to marry her" spoke Chris his voice full of uncertainty and confusion, he knew Mason was close with Paige but he had never thought the man would take his own niece in order to make her his bride. As he read over the note his confusion turned to disgust upon seeing how obsessed the other man had become with the princess, with his own niece. "What are we going to do?" asked Chris knowing James wouldn't give up until he found Paige, he also knew what that meant when they did find her, he knew James wouldn't risk his daughter being taken again, he knew James would most likely turn her in order to protect her and so she could keep herself safe without the need of constant protection. It was at that point James's eye shone the electric blue, the sun was beginning to set so that meant they were once again free from the stone walls of the castle they had called home for almost eighteen years. The people in the surrounding villages didn't see them as the monsters their kind was supposed to be, but as protectors of the land, and their royal family in the case of James and Paige.

"We do whatever we have to, to find Paige and bring her home" responded James watching with the others as the shadows began to take over the land, a smile coming to his lips as it meant the search would begin. "I'm coming Paige" whispered James before disappearing from the room and the castle. Starting the search for his only daughter and the last reminder of his queen he had, besides the paintings hung around the castle. He would do whatever it took to find her and bring her home safely. James could at least have comfort Paige would be alive when he found her, he knew Mason wouldn't do anything to hurt her, unless he was given no other choice. The obsession the man processed for her gave some reassurance that she would be kept alive.

Elsewhere in an unknown location a man with black hair and a single red streak waited in a cave, he was dressed in the clothes of a nobleman the same ones in which he had stolen from an unsuspecting man with the help of Mason. Mason at this moment was out looking for a place where he could settle, he had been planning to take his niece away from the kingdom she called home for some time, waiting for the right opportunity to arise, although he had admitted he would preferred to have everything set and ready for when he took her. The mysterious man had been left in charge of Paige, he had tempted her to the shadows where Mason had gotten her and taken her away, coming back for him and giving him the duty of keeping her safe and out of the way until he returned.

"Where am I?" asked Paige with a shaky voice, she quickly looked around her surroundings, the rock walls of the cave, the water pouring at the entrance suggested it was raining outside, there was a fire burning in the middle of the ground, just as some comfortable fabrics had been lain across the floor in the form of make shift beds although only two. Paige soon looked to the cave entrance seeing the same man who had asked her for help in finding something earlier on in the day or at least she thought it was the same day. "Who are you?" added Paige, the fear in her voice becoming more prominent than it was before, she stood up quickly and backed away into the furthest part of the cave when the man turned and come towards her.

"My name is Kevin Thorn, I was hired by your uncle to keep you hidden until he had finished with what he is doing" responded Kevin brushing his hair to the side slightly, revealing his normal brown eyes and a curious expression. He looked at her like she was something he had never seen before. "I'm not going to hurt you and yes I'm human just like you" continued Kevin giving her some reassurance that she wouldn't be hurt and that he was still human like she was. Although he would admit he was curious to know why her father hadn't turned her yet, he must have known the dangers of having a daughter that was human, especially when he was James the Vampire King in the shadows. "My payment is being your uncles apprentice, his right hand man if you will. I will be there with you every step of the way, even helping you prepare for your wedding day next year" finished Kevin, knowing by becoming Mason's apprentice that would also mean becoming a vampire just like his master is.

"I'm not marrying anyone. My dad wont allow it" replied Paige slowly sliding down the wall, and sitting on the stone ground, her fear getting up upon realising she had been taken by her uncle so he could marry her off to someone, probably to create an alliance with a near by kingdom. It wasn't long before water could be heard splashing at which both Paige and Kevin looked up, both seeing Mason stood there his hair dripping as the rain water fell to the stone ground. He looked around the cave seeing his new follower near the fire in the middle of the cave and Paige at the far side almost like the shadows would protect her and hide the fear she was no doubt feeling. Especially since she didn't know the full extent of the situation she was now in.

"You're father doesn't know what I have planned for you Paige. By the time he does find you it will be too late to do anything about it" spoke Mason, walking over to Paige, he could see her fear just as he knew she would never willingly agree to what he had planned for her. "I'm not sending you off to marry some random prince from another kingdom, nor am I going to turn you yet" added Mason upon reaching her, moving some of her stray raven hair from her face, as he did so he spotted the cut on her head just above her ear. He knew it was probably from the struggle Kevin had to get her. He had watched as she put up a fight when she realised what was happening, whacking her head off the near by wooden beam of one of the cottages and knocking herself out at the same time. He had also noticed Kevin had done his best to patch it up.

 **~12 months Later~**

"Chris you're with me, the rest of you surround the church and make sure neither Kevin Thorn or Mason get away. One way or another Paige will be coming home. Their fates will be sealed by their actions" spoke James, to the small group of vampires around him, there were seven others including Chris, each one knew what they had to do and the entire plan. Each of them nodded before heading to the place they would be waiting for the signal, and when to strike, just as they knew to James it was an urgent matter due to this being the day his daughter would be forced to marry.

"Care to clarify why we are waiting until the minister asks if anyone knows why they shouldn't be married?" asked Chris knowing it was probably to give Mason a false sense of security. "Other than for dramatic purposes" added Chris guessing it was also for a dramatic entrance, he knew Paige would be hoping her father would come for her, just as James would never give up until he found her and took her back to the place where she belonged and at her happiest. Storm's Landing as the place had become known as. James soon looked over to his oldest friend and most trusted advisor a small smile coming to his lips at being able to see and rescue his daughter although that began to fade upon remember the cost of making sure she wasn't going to be a victim again. "She'll understand eventually, even if she isn't too happy about it to begin with" finished Chris knowing more than anything James worried about the happiness of his daughter and her well being like any good father would.

"I'm just happy we found her. And I know she's going to be angry about being turned but its the only way to make sure no one else uses her to further their own gain against me or us" responded James, he knew what he was about to say next would show Chris his loving fatherly side rather than the vampire king in the shadows mode. "I spent the last year without her around, I don't think I could live my immortal life as a vampire without her there. I already have to live it without Kate, I couldn't bare the suffering without Paige too" continued James seeing Chris just nod to him, he was one of the few followers who had seen this side of him, who had seen his fatherly side rather than the leader he had become known as. "There's our cue" finished James hearing the minster ask the question he had been waiting for.

"I object and I'm pretty sure so does the father of the bride" spoke Chris from the entrance seeing the relief come to the features of Paige when she realised someone had come for her, he like James could see she was beginning to give up hope of someone coming for her. Chris soon stepped aside revealing James to be there, how Paige picked up the front of her dress and ran towards the only remaining parent she had left. Both men could see the faint bruises as well as scratches here and there from where Mason had no doubt attempted to get her to submit to his wishes, it was also incredible clear she had put up a fight against him. "Come on Paige lets get you home while your dad deals with Mason" whispered Chris quickly wrapping a blanket around her shoulders before securely taking hold of her and leaving the church, heading back to the castle they both called home. As soon as James was sure they were gone he turned his attention to the man who had taken his daughter from him, a stern look mixing with his anger, as well as the over all concern of his only child.

"It was going to happen sooner or later brother. There isn't anything you can do to prevent it happening again either" spoke Mason turning his attention to his younger brother, seeing the way James looked at him along with the anger that was obvious to see. "She's would be a prize for any man, you can't keep her locked away forever. If not me then someone else will take her from you" quickly added Mason, almost like he thought his words would persuade his brother to see things the same way he himself did. It was almost like he believed he was untouchable or would go unscathed for the crime like actions he had committed. Kevin Thorn however noticing something wrong tapped his master on the shoulder and pointed to the expression the king held rather than the way the king walked. The man was still yet to utter a word to his older brother and kidnapper of his daughter.

"No one will take her away against her will, nor will they be able to victimise her again" calmly spoke James although the anger was burning in his eyes and almost radiating from his body, hints of it could be heard in his voice. "Paige is my daughter, my only child not something you can use to your own means. She trusted you, I trusted you and instead of protecting her, you rip her away from everything she knows, hurt her and attempt to force her into a marriage" added James his voice slowly getting louder the more he spoke and with every step he took towards the two men, he could see that Kevin was a vampire, the way his eyes shone the electric blue when he was fearful of something gave it away. The man was still yet to control his emotions.

"You don't have what it takes to stop me. There isn't anything you can do to prevent me trying again. We both know eventually I will get what I want and there isn't anything you or anyone can do about it" replied Mason, a smug smile on his lips as he took of the jacket he had been wearing, his gaze soon turned to the now empty almost abandoned church, the seats empty some being turned over from the panic of those in attendance upon seeing vampires there, the decorations still in place where as the cloth ones blew slightly in the wind. Once again Kevin seeing there was something off about James, the way he looked to Mason gave it away. His eyes appeared to be absent of all emotions. "I will eventually win and Paige will be mine" finished Mason, holding his arms out as if to motion to what would eventually happen, to what James wouldn't be able to stop although he crashed this particular attempt.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter" quietly responded James, his voice barely above a whisper. He soon used the vampire speed to get over to Mason within a blink of an eye, quickly pulling the curtain that obstructed the sunlight and exposing his brother to it, while remaining in the shade as the man who blindly followed his brother got to the shaded area fast enough to save himself. The screams of Mason echoing around the empty wooden structure and ringing in the ears of both men, the steam coming from the grown man was soon replaced by the burning flames as his eyes turned to the electric blue of the vampires. James no longer able to bare the screams quickly left, knowing the sun set would only last a few more minutes. He knew if Mason survived then he would once again target Paige.

Back at Storms Landing, Chris had gotten Paige back to the castle having carried her to her room, the room James had left untouched since he had so much hope she would come back. He knew James would be back soon, more than likely making his decision on what to do and weighing up the pro and cons of what he had planned on his way home. Chris could now see the extent of her injuries caused at the hand of Mason or his apprentice in Kevin Thorn. The healed broken bones, the painful bruising to several areas and the scratches on her arms that appeared as defensive wounds, he could see she had been in hell for her duration as a captive to her uncle, just as he seen the surprise that they had gone to get her in the first place. It wasn't long before he turned to the door, just in time to see James walking through, an unreadable expression on his features along with one of anguish over something he had no doubt done to protect his precious daughter.

"I'm going to turn her" spoke James before taking hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over her fingers, remembering the happier times they had spent together. Remembering just how much she reminded him of Kate and how lost he was without either of his special girls around. He couldn't bare to lose his princess in any way, especially not in the same way he had lost her mother, he couldn't bare to lose her to death. "Forgive me Paige, but its the only way to keep you safe and save my own heart from the pain of losing you" whispered James before biting down on her wrist, hearing her scream out in pain and most likely shock of the sudden feeling of teeth clapping down on her wrist and breaking the skin there, he soon let go when he was sure she would turn. He knew a single bite could turn a normal human in to a vampire. After al it was a single bite from the creature in the night that had turned both Chris and himself near enough two decades before hand.

"She'll sleep through the transformation, although you might want to train her to control her vampire side" spoke Chris knowing the castle would no longer be home to vampires and human's. Instead it would only be home to those who lived in the shadows and shied away from the sunlight. He knew once Paige woke up she would no longer be the beauty in the shadows but a vampire princess, both men could only guess how powerful she would be as a vampire although they knew she wouldn't be easily victimised again. Chris had by now guess what happened with James, the burn marks on his clothes from where he was no doubt caught by the sun giving it away, he knew Mason was likely to be nothing more than ashes now, his apprentice even joining him or running for his own life, afraid of what the King in the Shadows would do if he should even catch him.


	3. Marry Me?

"Tyler" called Paige walking around the city that any vampires haven. Like the creatures of the night the city was dormant during the day and come to life during the nights. The city had been given several names but the one it had been given by its residents was the one that stuck. Onyx River Peaks. It was in that city Paige had met someone who had become special to her. Tyler Black. He had quickly figured out what she was, but instead of showing fear to her he had treated her like the human she had once been over a century before hand. "Tyler" again called Paige, she always met him there in the forest, the tall trees giving shade from the sun and preventing Paige from burning.

"Right here princess" spoke Tyler from behind her, a soft but cheeky smile on his lips upon seeing the girl whom had stolen his heart and refused to give it back, although she had happily given him her own. He watched as a smile come to her lips, the previous fear she felt quickly fading away up seeing he was there waiting for her as normal. Although he was dressed differently than he would normally be. In the place of the loose fitting shirt and old fabric trousers was a fitted black shirt and matching waistcoat accompanied by black leather trousers and his normal boots. The belt which hung from his hips made of leather and some sort of shining metal. Even his normally down shoulder length hair had been done up in to a small bun at the back of his head. "Its unusual to see you out in the sunlight. But a nice surprise" added Tyler, he had shown his love to the vampire princess in many ways but what he hoped to do was the way he wished to show it most.

"Well Mr Black you did call me here, this princess couldn't resist the call of her knight in shining armour" responded Paige. She knew if her father was to find out the truth of why she liked to leave the castle on little exploration trips he would bust a casket, especially if he happened to find out the man she had fallen for was human and also a member of the group who knew of vampires, witches and other magical beings out there. Some members were trying to convince others of their existence while others were happy just finding places where they could happily co-inside with such creatures. "You made you message sound so urgent" added the vampire princess, happily giving into her passion when it come to the human man before her, return the kiss with as much love as he gave her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Tyler taking her by the hand and leading her through the tree's, knowing he had likely gotten her curiosity up when he had asked if she remembered how they met over two years prior. He had been involved in many thing since then and been seriously injured at one point, his raven haired lady nursed him back to health and stayed by his sides until he was able to fend for himself once again. "That night two years ago, near the waterfall of crystal lake?" added Tyler, he had been there with Jimmy and the other members of Age Of The Fall having left the group and come across those who followed Kevin Thorn. Paige had been there visiting one of the last places she had been as a human and seen the group surround him, she scared most of them away with the exception of Kevin who had merely bowed to her and left in a peaceful manner.

"Kind of hard to forget. I was there remember the last time I had been there as a human over three century before hand. You just happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had I not been there you probably would have been food for Thorn" replied Paige remembering when she scared Thorn's followers away by allowing her vampire side to show in the form of her eyes changing from the natural brown to the electric blue. "Where are you taking me?" asked Paige noticing how he lead her through the trees along side the open area, where the sun made the many flowers there light up with a golden glow. To Paige it was so peaceful and a drastic change to the shadows of the echoing castle walls she had grown used to seeing, although the view from the cliff edge and the river that ran along side the castle made it worth being suck there as did the clouds on a rainy day.

"You'll see" responded Tyler, he had set everything up in the shadows of the trees near to the spot they had met and in the same place his camp was the night he had met her and the same place where she had told him the truth on who and what she was. "I can still remember you told me your name was Britini Knight, but you told me you were the vampire princess of storms landing a few months after we met. I didn't believe you until your eyes changed colour. I knew from that moment I loved you. I knew no one else would ever be able to replace you" added Tyler coming to a stop just shy of the spot where he had set everything up. The small candle lights in the trees, a blanket on the ground with different things on it. "Happy anniversary Paige" finished Tyler seeing the way she looked around. He knew he was her first love just as she was his.

"You did this for me" whispered Paige, the awe in her voice showing through clearly, her heart only melted further when she spotted the small vase like pot with black roses in, a single white rose in the middle of them. "Now I feel slightly guilty for not bringing anything for you" she quietly added seeing her lover shake his head in response to the words she had spoken and leading her to the blanket. Accepting the small but sweet kiss in which she offered to him, it always amazed him how kind and gentle she was, just as he could remember believing all vampires were vicious and emotionless, hence why he had a hard time believing the one who held his heart was one. Yet despite her status as a vampire he didn't want to be anywhere without her.

"You being here with me if enough. Your the legendary vampire princess, you could be with anyone you wanted yet you chose me. You come here to meet me whenever you get time and showed me just how wrong the stories are. I couldn't ask for more than that. Although I do have something to ask you" responded Tyler, a small smile coming to his lips as his nerves began to rise, from their spot they could see the bustling town in the shadows in Onyx River Peaks, the place was so peaceful, they knew of the many creatures that lived with them but welcomed them as if they were any normal person. When Tyler looked to his vampire princess he could see she was curious once again but this time to know what he had to ask her. To which he got up and pulled her to her feet going over to the small basket he had brought with him. "Marry me?" asked Tyler, showing her the ring he had forged for her, including the onyx they had found in the mines of the town.

"You would really want to marry me? even when you know I can't bare children or be like other eligible women" spoke Paige seeing him simple nod to her question, as he got down on one knee and held the ring he had hand crafted out to her. Despite everything he knew where he wanted to be, he wanted to be wherever she was, even if that meant becoming a vampire like her and living his immortal life at her side. "Then yes. I will marry you" continued Paige happily pulling him to his feet in a similar fashion as he had done to her just moments before hand, upon placing the ring on her finger he picked her up and spun her around, but soon lost his balance ending with both of the grassy ground and almost rolling down the tree covered hill they had come up to get to their little hiding place. The quiet air was soon filled with laughter from the unusual but happy couple.

Back in Storms Landing, James was happily walking around the castle as he normally did when Paige was away on one of her trips. He often walked the hall looking at the many painting from many lifetimes ago, the ones depicting his beloved lost wife in Kate and the others as his beautiful daughter grew from the new born he had met into the beautiful teenager she was destined to be forever. He always stood before the one depicting the last time his family was whole, he and Kate stood together with an eight year old Paige stood between them. All with smiles on their lips at being together. There had been many times he wished for her to be that happy again, to see the smile she processed back then to return.

"James, one of the scouts come back" came the voice of Eric bringing James from his thoughts and back to reality, he soon turned to the smaller blond man and nodded before following behind him, seeing Chris was already in the throne room, stood next to the chair which was made for the king. Eric looked around the room to the human male in which was stood with the much more menacing Austin Aries. The blond vampire could see the confusion clearly painted on the features of both the king and his hand, as he was sure his own confusion on why there was a human male in their castle was evident to see.

"My king, this is Jimmy Jacobs. Age Of The Fall leader. He claims to have some rather interesting information on the princess" spoke Austin, he kept a hand firmly on the shoulder of the man who had told him some rather interesting information, he knew his king and the father of the princess in James would want to know, hence why he had used his vampire enhancements and gotten both back to Storms Landing with in minutes so Jimmy could tell him the same things he had been all to willing to share with Austin himself. "Go ahead, tell them what you told me" added Austin, releasing the pressure on the man's shoulder and allowing him to move around a little bit although he was still ready to regain the control he had let go if the time called for it. He could see the curiosity rise in James upon hearing this man had information on his daughter.

"She's currently with a friend of mine. Although I don't know where, he disappears for a few days at a time and said he was planning something special for their two year anniversary. He showed me a picture of her" spoke Jimmy, digging around in one of his jacket pockets, quickly finding the picture in which Tyler had given him and showing the King sat before him. He could see the way James looked. "He said she's the one he wants to be with, he would follow her anywhere, just as long as he is allowed to be by her side" added Jimmy swiping his hair from his eyes and seeing the realisation dawn on the features of James upon hearing the words that the mere mortal had told him. He could also see what appeared to be concern appear in the eyes and on the features of the vampire stood near to him.

"Send the scouts out to find my daughter. Bring both her and this admire of hers back here" ordered James trying to keep his voice even so as to not to loose his temper in front of their informant. He knew what Jimmy was trying to say as did Chris although the other vampire didn't seem to angry about the words that were spoke, if anything he seemed rather happy to hear it. "Take our guest to the south quarters, he may as well be comfortable for his stay" added James, slowly losing the battle to keep his anger under control, he knew he had to at least try and see things from a different prospective other than an over protective king. Just as he knew he had to keep to the promises his late wife had made him do. One of which was making sure their daughter was happy.

"Try and stay calm James. You know if it is true then she is finally moving on from what happened to her at the hands of Mason. She's finally found love" spoke Chris, he knew there was a high chance the man in which she had fallen for already knew of her vampire status, just as it was very likely he was still mortal, although he could guess this mystery person would be willing to give up his mortality if that meant being allowed to stay at Paige's side, it appeared as he loved her as much as she loved him. It didn't take James long to attempt to take control of his anger again, he knew Chris was right, after three century or so of hiding from people she had finally found someone she trusted enough to reveal she was a vampire and want to spend time with him.

"He's human Chris. You know as well as I do we may be the feared once but the mortals can be far more dangerous than us. He could hurt her worse than Mason did" responded James revealing he worried for his daughter, she had never loved before nor ever showed signs in it. She was a vampire yet she had supposedly fallen for a mere mortal, he knew there was chance she had just mistaken fascination for love to him despite being over three century in age she was still too young to know love, she was still his little girl despite being a creature of the night. "I watched her hide away for the better part of the last three century, she doesn't know love, nor does she know the mortal world any more. Her fascination could have been mistaken" added James showing he feared for his daughter more than anything else, she was still his pride and joy even now, he could stand it if she was hurt by something as simple as confusing one thing for another.

Back in the forests of Onyx River Peaks, Tyler and Paige were sat watching as the moon rose over the trees and cliffs that surrounded the beautiful place they were in. just as they watched the city itself come alive, the small bands began to play their music as singing could be heard, even the laughter of children and the soft voices of residents could be heard. To the pair of them it was so peaceful, both of them felt as if nothing could destroy the happiness. Tyler couldn't help but smile especially when he knew she had accepted his little proposal, although he knew they would have to tell her father soon.

"I would happily turn for you Paige. I would rather spend an immortal life with you rather than a single mortal life without you" whispered Tyler, revealing he would happily be turned into a vampire if it meant spending it with her, he spotted a small smile come to his lips upon hearing him say those words, just as he knew she worried about that. She was near enough immortal the sun being her only weakness where as he was mortal, if he chose to stay like that then she would face certain heartbreak. "I love you Paige, vampire princess of Storms Landing. I would do anything to be with you, even face your father" added Tyler seeing the concern reappear although he had spotted her looking behind and around them, he knew she had seen or heard something that he could only wish to.

"Glad you said that, as its gonna happen rather soon" spoke Austin Aeries, appearing from the trees within a blink of an eye. He could only look at Paige knowing she would put up a fight, it was obvious she wasn't expecting him to be there let alone know who the man she was with was. "Tyler's friend Jimmy told us about the pair of you. James wants both of you back at the castle now" added Austin showing his blue eyes to confirm to Tyler he was indeed a vampire. Tyler however didn't show the desired effect of fear instead he showed almost admiration and turned to face the princess with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"We go at our own speed" responded Paige, seeing the way Austin looked at her, almost like he was silently demanding her to go at the normal speed for a vampire. "Its either the normal human speed or you can explain to dad why we're not coming" added Paige seeing the way his eyes went back to the normal just as he nodded in agreement, leaving shortly after. Tyler could only look to where the other vampire had gone, curious as to why he had left so suddenly and what it was Paige said to make him stand down so quickly and without much of a fight at which point he turned his attention to the vampire he had fallen for who stood just behind his seated self. "If my dad knows and sent his scouts to come find us then its not going to be good. He will probably question you and ask why your still human. Think of a normal father and then times it by a few centuries then add a supernatural element. You will get what mine is like" added Paige knowing she would have to prepare him for when he met her father, since it was now inevitable.

"You don't have to be scared Paige. I'm not afraid to admit I love you and want to spend my life at your side. I would do anything even stand before your father and tell him. Anything as long as I'm with you" spoke Tyler, getting up to his feet and gently pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms securely around her as she rested her head on his chest, he knew she was afraid of something that much was clear to him, as was the love in which he held for her, he didn't want to go anywhere if it wasn't with her. "Use your speed Paige, we'll get their together" added Tyler watching her nod slowly before taking hold of his hand in a secure grip and heading in the direction of the castle. As they neared the stone castle she had called home for so long.

"Father" called Paige once the two had entered the castle and made their way to the throne room, Tyler stood behind her, bowing in respect of the king in the shadows. Although the look he received in response sent a shiver down his spine, it was only now did he feel the same sense of dread Paige had spoken off. "You wanted me to return with Tyler, please tell us why you demanded we come" added Paige, speaking like the princess she was rather than the a monster of the night she and so many of her kind had been branded as. She also stood in front of Tyler in a protective way, just as the jewelled ring she wore on her ring thing sparkled in the light of the shimmering moon and the candles that lit the stone room up. As quickly as those words had left Paige's lips James moved from his seat on his throne to standing in front of Tyler looking into the man's eyes.

"Why do you really want with my daughter?" asked James making sure to stand between the two, Chris stood at the doors, the concern coming to his eyes much like Paige's expression mirrored the worry. He knew James would do things he regretted when he was angry, as he had done once before when he had killed Mason, although he had soon realised it was the best thing he could have done for this only child and the last person he had left who reminded him of his human side. He had said several times, she was everything he had forgotten over the years. She was loving, kind, trusting, pure and to him so innocent. "Why would a human like you be interested in my daughter if not to gain something?" added James hearing Chris begin to protest to the words he had spoken.

"I love her. Despite being a vampire she makes me feel something I never thought I would. She brings out the good side in me, showed me what love and happiness are. I would rather spend an eternity at her side rather than a lifetime not knowing her. I want to be with her because I know that's where I should be" explained Tyler, seeing a small smile come to Paige's lips at seeing how brave he was being by telling her father how he really felt. Chris too also smiled a little, he had waited for the day to come where someone to love Paige as much as the rest of them come along and stood before the king and told him.

"You love her" spoke James moving to stand behind the mortal who had claimed to love his daughter, Tyler could only nod feeling as the king but a hand on his shoulder allowing him to see Paige and her to see him. It was at the point Chris noticed something, and began to move towards Paige in the hopes of being able to deter James from what he had planned. He hoped by standing at Paige's side it would get James to see the look of hope in his daughter's eyes. It wasn't long before James placed his other hand on the side of Tyler's head his shoulder length down no doubt from the fast paced journey at vampire speed.

"No" shouted Paige as she watched her love fall to the floor in a slump, tears coming to her eyes as she ran over to him, pulling him into her arms and tapping his cheek in order to get him to wake up. "Wake up Tyler, wake up. You promised me you wouldn't leave" spoke Paige as she fought through her tears and slowly breaking heart to wake him up. "Please wake up, I love you. Please come back to me" added Paige not seeing the way Chris looked over to her father or the look her father sent her way upon seeing her reaction to him breaking Tyler's neck without even batting an eyelid. Chris soon walked over to the princess, leaning down besides her seeing her tears and the pain that shone in her eyes. He knew James had been mistaken, the love in which she held for Tyler was real, because of his mistake he had hurt his only child and could have created a bigger monster than himself.

"Shh Princess" spoke Chris pulling her towards him once he had close Tyler's eyes for the last time. He knew right now she needed comfort and know someone would be there to help her through the pain she was likely going to feel. "I'm here shh. We'll give Tyler a proper goodbye. Fitting for the love of our Princess" whispered Chris noticing James had now disappeared and how Paige clung to the lifeless body of her lover, he felt for the poor girl. Her father's anger had taken over and through it he had forced his only child to watch as he killed the one person she had come to love, the one person who loved her despite being a vampire and who would have willingly turned to be at her side. He knew Paige was unlikely to forgive James for what he had done, she was unlikely to look at him as her hero now but as the monster people outside their boarders referred to him as.


	4. Return To Her

"Is there anything you I can do?" asked James to one of the many wizards that were in the area, he knew he had to do something, he couldn't bare the thought of Paige hating him for the rest of their existence let alone it actually happening. He felt guilty for what he had done to the man who loved her, yet because of his anger he had forced the two to be apart and hurt his daughter in a way he never wanted to. Just from her reaction he could tell the love between them had been real rather than a mistaken emotion as he had originally thought, as the memory replayed in his head he could remember seeing a ring on his daughter's hand, to which his guilt only grew especially when it dawned on him not only had he hurt her but he had also robbed her of what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day.

"There maybe something I can do. If this boy was truly your daughter's true love, then he will return to her, via a spell. When she comes home to you six centuries from now, then he will return to her side, but you will need his ashes. Scatter them from her favourite spot on the castle grounds, while having hold of something that he gave her, then when she comes home to you once more he will also return to her" responded the old wizard, he was a powerful one and knew of future events that could turn everything. He knew what James had done would cause more pain than he knew, for his past decisions would result in creating a monster that would some day come back to haunt him. "Be careful my king, for past decisions will bring great pain. A small piece of happiness you shall have once more but with it shall come two monsters. One you created and the other hidden behind a disguise. You will not see the enemy for you will be blinded by your desires" added the old wizard as his eyes turned white like he was seeing into the future, of the events that had already taken place along with others that could happened and the ones that were inevitable.

"He gave her an engagement ring. Maybe with some convincing she will give it to me for a little while" replied James knowing he would have to show how sorry he was for what he had done, just as he knew her willingness to talk to him or even stay in the same room as him were incredible low, he had after all broken her heart and forced her to feel so much pain. James soon left the hut of the wizard making sure to keep from the rising sun as he made his way back to the castle. He knew there was a high chance he would have to enlist the help of Chris in order to get his only child to co-operate with him and help to reunite her with her now lost love. The king in the shadows once again sighed upon seeing the castle, through his enhancements he could hear Paige as she walked around her chambers and sniffled every now and again. He could almost feel her pain, feel her anger towards him for the actions he had taken.

"Did you succeed in whatever you left to do?" asked Chris, the anger in which he felt was practically radiating from him, James could see it in his eyes as they began to flash the familiar electric blue, just as the form of his best friend shook in his attempt to control it. "She doesn't want to see you, she just wants to be left alone to mourn her loss" added Chris figuring James would want to speak to his only child, he knew it would be better to tell James now rather than let him figure it out for himself when she screamed at him to leave her be. The king in the shadows could only nod, the more he was around the castle and the more time that went by the more he felt guilty for his actions and the more he realised how much she had loved the man he had killed without thinking.

"I just need her engagement ring. Its the only way" responded James seeing the way Chris looked at him. The confusion in his eyes and the questioning look which painted itself on his features. "Its the only way to bring him back. I went to see a wizard, he told me if I release the ashes of the boy while holding something he gave her from her favourite spot on the castle grounds, then he will return to her when she comes home again" added James missing the part about the future or that he didn't understand the part about his daughter coming home, he knew there was a chance that the monster created through his past actions could be Paige. He took away the person she loved the most, broke her heart and trust, he knew that could be what turns his loving daughter in the a true monster of the night. "Its the only way to make sure she doesn't become a monster. The wizard told me of some future events. He said my past decisions will bring great pain, I will have happiness again but two monsters will come with it, one of them I created and the other will be hidden by a disguise" finished James fearing more than anything the monster in which he creates is his own daughter.

"She wont become that monster James, yes she pretty much hates you right now and probably will for a while to come but that doesn't mean her hatred for you will turn in to resentment for the people who call this land home. Plus if she does leave then you have to let her go" responded Chris assuring the king and his best friend that the Princess wouldn't be that monster, although she hated her father for obvious reasons, she was too kind hearted to turn her hatred to the innocent people who called her their princess. After all her lover was human, he doubted she would do anything to destroy his memory or anything that reminded her of him. "His name was Tyler, and I will see if she will let me borrow the ring. If only to see her find her happiness again" finished Chris before speeding off to the tower in which Paige's room was located, he knew there was a low chance of her allowing anyone to leave with the ring.

In an unknown area of the land, a soldier who had been gravely injured lay on the ground waiting for death but begging for mercy, he didn't want to die just yet, he feared it and what his loved ones would be told. He was too far from home for his own king to even realise or care that he hadn't returned. He could also guess that meant his mother and sister would be left to wonder what happened and never get the closure they needed to move on with their lives, they would no doubt be treated horribly as all in his home land were if they had no one to support them and look after them when they needed it most.

"You're not going to die" came the voice of another king, this one being of the land the soldier was currently on and slowly bleeding to death from the wound left by the hunting spear in his left side just above his hip. "I have use for you" added the same mysterious king as his eyes began to glow blue striking more fear in the heart of the soldier laying helpless on the muddy ground, he soon felt a strong pain in the side of his neck as the king had bit him. "I'm James Storm the king of these lands, and I have an important job for a soldier such as yourself, but you need to be like me to fulfil it" finished James knowing in a way he was giving the soldier a second chance at the redemption he had no doubt been looking for and in another way he had sentenced the poor man to a curse worse than others, the curse of never being able to go out in sunlight again and the deadly thirst for blood. "Come to my castle in the mountains when you are ready and have tied up all loose ends in your home land" added James before leaving allowing the soon to be former soldier to finish any business he may have in his own land, he knew he didn't have to explain to him, he was now a vampire the fear in his eyes upon seeing his eyes gave it away he knew exactly what he was going to become

"You turned him?" questioned Chris appearing from the trees of the forest which surrounded the area, he was confused to say the least but knew there was probably a good reason for it. Most of the time James had a reason for doing something. "Why?" added Chris as his curiously got the better of him. Upon reaching the man he called king and friend, he held out the ring in which he had somehow managed to retrieve from the princess although both men knew she would want it back. "It took some convincing but she allowed me to have it for a few hours, on the condition I return it to her by tomorrow and it still be in the same condition as it was when she gave it to me" finished Chris revealing he had agreed to her terms in order to get the ring, he knew James was aware where his daughter's favourite spot on the castle grounds was, the cliffs near the waterfalls.

"Thank you" responded James knowing if it wasn't for Chris then he wouldn't be able to do what he had planned. "And I turned him so Paige could have a friend. I took away the person she loved, I took away her happiness. She's going to be angry at me for a long time so the least I could do is give her someone else she can rely on outside of me and you. I know Gunner wont be able to replace Tyler, no one will but at least she will have someone to turn to now" added James explaining why he had turned the soldier in the first place. He hadn't done it so he could fight nor had he done it because the man had asked, he had done it so his only child wouldn't be alone and had someone there she could call friend if she needed to.

"Gunner, that's an unusual name. Not from your lands" replied Chris catching on to the name of the soldier James had turned. He knew it wasn't a common name in Storm's Landing, nor was it a traditional name in town or villages close by. "He's far from home isn't he" added Chris knowing he had to be from a few lands over at least if not the other side of the country. He also knew the man would take a few days to return to which James could only nod and begin to walk back to the castle he had called home for almost three centuries, doing the only thing he could in hopes Tyler Black would one day return to his daughter and help mend her broken heart although he knew there was likely to be six centuries of pain for her.

Upon getting to the cliffs where the waterfalls were, James looked up to the moon above him and back to the castle where he knew Paige was. In his hands was the clay urn in which the ashes of Tyler Black were kept and the ring in which he had given to Paige when he had asked her to marry him. James soon placed the urn down on the ground carefully taking the top off it, picking up the jar again, with the ring in on hand and the urn in the others he looked back to the castle and then at the view over the village he had from his place on the cliff edge. He soon tipped the urn up, watching as the wind blew the ashes to the north, the king in the shadows could only hope with spreading the ashes of his daughter's love he could begin to make a mends and help to fix the heart in which he had broken.

"Return to her Tyler. She needs you and loves you more than anything. My anger got the better of me and for that I am sorry. I was taken by surprise because you were human and she a vampire. I know my reasoning make no sense and mean nothing to either of you. Just please return to Paige, come back to her" whispered James hoping what the wizard told him to do would work and by scattering the ashes of Tyler Black while holding his daughter's engagement ring from her favourite spot on castle grounds, he would come back and reunite with his daughter. He knew he had broken her heart. He had destroyed her happiness only he had realised once he had already taken it away from her.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris he had spotted James from one of the windows of the castle, the curiosity getting the better of him he had come to investigate, wondering if whatever he was doing had something to do with wanting Paige's ring. James soon turned to his best friend, holding out the ring in which he knew Paige would want back to him, watching as Chris carefully took it and placed it securely in his pocket so he could return it to its rightful owner when he returned to the castle. He knew whatever James was doing was likely to have something to with Paige and his recent actions. It was James after all. Most things he did, he did in the name of Paige for better or for worse, most of the time she was his motivation.

"I was thinking about Paige. I hurt her in a way I never wanted to, took her lover away and robbed her of her happiness. I know she will be angry at me for centuries, almost as long as it took her to trust people again" responded James in his own way explaining before telling Chris what he was intending to do. "I commissioned for another palace to be built, near the waterfall of Crystal Lake where they first met, for Paige so she has another place to go if she doesn't want to stay around Storm Castle" added James revealing he had arranged for another castle to be built so his only child had somewhere else to go, he knew her feelings towards him weren't going to be good. "And I turned Gunner so she had a friend outside of the other vampires here, there's no doubt she will have an acute disliking towards Austin Aries and likely to be Eric Young.

"You're going to give her the space she needs in the hopes she doesn't become the monster you were warned about" responded Chris realising James was likely doing it for fear is only child would be the monster created through his own past decisions. Although it was obvious to Chris that James had forgotten about Kevin Thorn, the man who had helped kidnap Paige and also the one who had become Mason's apprentice and fellow vampire.

Over in the shadows of the trees Kevin Thorn stood by listening to the conversation between the two men, a menacing smile coming to his lips upon hearing the king was in bad graces with his daughter and the princess of the land. Although he was slightly angry to learn it. He had being planning his revenge for centuries, since the day Mason was exposed to the sunlight. He knew the only way to force James to feel pain was to target the person he loved the most. Paige. Just as he knew the only way to get the vengeance he desired was if they were on good terms, something that wasn't an apparent thing.

"I guess I will have to wait" spoke Kevin to the trees around him and to himself, he knew what he was planning on doing and also knew to do it he would have to be in the good graces of some very particular people. "I suppose it will give me more time to get on the good side of vampire hunters and convince them the king is one of the worst out there. He will sure to suffer for what he did, just as his pretty little daughter will be put through hell and back for what she has done" added Kevin quickly fleeing from the scene when James turned to look at the area where he was located in the trees, clearly he had heard him or at least thought he heard it. Kevin knew what he wanted to do to get revenge, just as he knew there was only one way James could make sure he wouldn't come back and be a thorn in his side for the rest of their immortal lives.


	5. Vampires of Storms Castle

"There are vampires in Storms Landing" spoke a vampire hunter, he viewed them as immortal monsters, emotionless killers destined to bring terror to those they seen as their prey. Christopher Daniels was his name, he was one of the best vampire hunters there was, finding them with the help of those who believed their existence was nothing more than a cruel joke by nature. He had his own set of followers in the form of a small entourage of other vampires hunters, they had seen sense when hunting the creatures of the night, knowing they stood a better chance in a group rather on their own. "Word is the royal family there are vampires, King James has ruled the land for eight centuries now, never ageing a single day. His hand in Chris Harris and many others who call the castle home are also said to have been there for centuries" added Christopher, he had never been to Storms Landing, yet he had heard of the beautiful princess who lived in the shadows of the mountain seeking her lost love.

"So the legends are true, Storms Landing is ruled over by the creatures of the night" responded Kazarian he was the second in command of the group, whenever Christopher couldn't give the orders for any given reason then he was he one in charge. "If we slay the king and all those in the castle then the country will be left in disarray, the residents have only ever known them as their royal family, I doubt they will take to kindly to us coming in and killing them by exposing them to the sunlight" added Kazarian realising there maybe problems when it come to exposing the said royal family as vampires, they had rules the country for centuries, the residents most likely knowing of their rulers immortal status. He knew there was a high chance they would be called traitors and quickly outcast by the countries residents if they happen to do anything.

"We are vampires hunters, and if my source is right then they are dangerous vampires. The king alone is thought to be responsible for the death of every vampire hunter who has gone there in the past, as well as that of Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black" replied Christopher signalling for his followers to pack up so they could begin their long journey to the kingdom of Storms Landing, he knew the legends there and had confirmation that Jimmy Jacobs had been killed by the king after the Princess had left, just as many knew King James was responsible for the death of Tyler Black over five centuries before hand that being what forced the princess to leave for Black Rock Palace in the first place.

Kazarian looked around the camp they were about to leave, noticing one of the men carefully placing the near enough unbreakable chain in to one of the horse pulled carts along with all the other things they would be needing to catch the vampires. He knew as most of them did if they were to fail in annihilating the vampires in Storms Landing then their fate would be the same as their fellow Vampire Hunters who had gone to the lands before them, if not much worse. They all knew the reputation and stories of the King in the Shadows, they all knew his death toll was higher than any other vampire around or they had faced before. Just as he was aware the person or creature who had given Christopher the information was also a vampire, and one who was hungry for revenge against James for something that happened so many lifetimes ago.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Kazarian knowing Kevin Thorn had given him only three names of vampires in the area, one of them they were sure was near enough harmless. Not even they could find the location of Black Rock Palace despite it being one of the most beautiful places in the country. Nor could they find Onyx River Peaks it was like the city disappeared during the days and then reappeared during the nights much like the creatures they hunted did. "Thorn told you the weakness of James, along with the names of two other vampires, I already know you think there is more in the area. So how are you planning to get the information out of them?" added Kazarian wiping a hand over his bold head before putting the hood to his cloak up and straddling his horse ready to move with the rest of the entourage.

"James is the one with the information, his weakness is his daughter Paige. So if he wont willingly give us the names of other vampires in Storms Landing then the princess will pay the price for it" responded Christopher knowing from Thorn that James would do anything to protect his only child, despite the hatred she held for him. He had been thankful to Thorn for giving all the information, and knew the man was likely to have been waiting for the day to come where James was forced to feel the same pain or faced with the same decision as the vampire in question had been faced with centuries ago. "Thorn knows about them better than anyone, he has watched them every day for eight centuries waiting for the right time to strike. He come across the princess five centuries ago, she saved Tyler Black from him, it also being Tyler's death that forced her to leave the castle. She returned to it about forty years ago" continued Christopher explaining some of the things Thorn had told him, he knew wherever Black Rock Palace was, the princess would likely regretted returning to her home.

Over in Storms Landing, James walked the halls of his castle with a small bounce in his step. With the return of his beloved daughter came the beginning of his journey to earning her forgiveness and explaining to her how sorry he was. A small smile on his lips at remember when she come home, the beautiful black dress she wore had silver decoration on it, just as her hair had small braids going through, the ring in which she had received from Tyler five centuries before hand had been hanging from a necklace around her neck, being well looked after. He had gotten into a routine with her over the time she had returned. Every morning himself, Chris, Paige and Gunner would have breakfast together. After than James would go to his kingly duties where as Paige would normally go to her favourite spot on the cliffs watching the waterfall and rushing river below.

James had been thankful to Gunner, a week after he had turned into a vampire he had come to Storms Castle, clearly having gotten the revenge or justice he had been seeking. He had given Gunner the job of being a friend to his grieving daughter, wherever Paige was to go then Gunner would go too. Something the man had taken seriously when he went with her to Black Rock Palace when it was completed and sent letters once a month with updates on how they were doing from the other side of the country. It was also Gunner who informed James that Paige had decided to return to the castle that she called home for so long.

"My king" called Eric once again appearing in the throne room watching as Paige just looked up from reading the book in her hands before returning her attention to it. Most of those with the position of scout knew she had a certain disliking for them, but mostly for Austin Aries who she wouldn't even stay in the same room with. If he entered he room then she would leave without saying a single word. "Vampire Hunters have entered our boarders. They search for you, Paige and Chris. From what the scout in the area said it appears to be Christopher Daniels and his merry men" added Eric knowing Paige had been keeping an eye on them, most of the were descendent from the original Age Of The Fall members, not that they knew it. That being the only reason she hadn't done anything to them when she had come across then just under a decade before hand. To this day she was still confused about them.

"How did a group go from wanting to live in peace with vampire and other magical beings to wanting to wipe said vampires from existence" spoke Paige, she probably knew the answer however she didn't want to say it out loud as it reminded her of what she had lost then and her five centuries of anger towards her father. She knew it was likely her father near enough torturing Jimmy Jacobs to death, as well as killing Tyler that had sparked the turn from peaceful living to outright hating the vampires. Especially when it was known her father in James was behind it. "How close are they?" asked Paige, she knew they were skilled vampire hunters, the stories that surrounded them gave it away as she was aware Christopher Daniels knew his ancestor was Jimmy Jacobs, his certain hatred for vampires gave it away.

"More to the fact how are we supposed to keep them from getting to us? When it comes to being sadistic and playing the waiting game then mortals can do both better than we can" added Austin Aries, he noticed Paige merely looked over to him before returning her attention to the words written in the book, he guessed she had only stayed because it was an important matter at hand. "This is Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, they are supposed to be the best vampire hunters in every land. Their record far outnumbers any that's come before them" added Austin, he had kept an eye on them as he did with every vampire hunter that had gain notary over the years. As well as helping to dispose of those who entered the countries boarders.

 **~ Days Later ~**

"Who are the other vampires? Name them" shouted Christopher Daniels as he walked around the throne room, with the help of Kevin Thorn he and his men had gained access into the castle James had his daughter called home. They had quickly been discovered by the soldiers patrolling the halls, all of which both Christopher and Kazarian believed were human due to their lack of speed and their eye colour staying their natural colour rather than turning to the electric blue that was associated with the vampire kind. "If you wont tell me then maybe your pretty little daughter will" added Christopher looking over the room, noticing the thick cloth over the windows to keep the sunlight out, just as he was aware of the room hidden in the dungeons of the castle, something he would make use of since he had discovered it location the night before.

"No, don't hurt her. She's innocent. She wouldn't hurt anyone" quickly responded James, the thought of his daughter being hurt would only make his suffering worse, he knew she wouldn't kill unless she was given no other choice, normally when she had been backed into a corner and that being her only way out. "We are the only vampires in the area" spoke James refusing to give the names of the other vampires in the area, Gunner, Eric and Austin had so far managed to pass themselves off as humans. Although Gunner had tried to protect Paige as he had done for the last five centuries. "There are no other vampires in Storms Landing" finished James hoping his near enough pleading manner would be enough to keep his only daughter safe. It wasn't long before Christopher whispered something to one of the hooded members of his entourage. The mysterious hooded figure nodded before disappearing. James could only wonder where Paige and Chris were, as neither were in the throne room with him.

Kazarian knew where the two missing vampires that called the castle home were. Both of which had been placed in the sun room, or the secret room in the dungeon. One was locked in a cell to the side of the centre of the room, where as the other was chained to the post in the centre of the room. It wasn't long before Christopher yanked James to his feet almost dragging the ancient vampire to the room in which Jimmy Jacobs had been tortured and killed centuries before hand. Once in the room James was horrified to see his best friend locked in the cells with two hooded figures guarding the cell door. Paige had her hands chained above her head her back against the stone post behind her. James could only feel the terror and fear mix together as he was forced to kneel on the stone cobbled floor in the shadows directly opposite his daughter, his hands chained in front of him.

"I know there are more vampires here than just the three of you. There are plenty of rumours surrounding this castle, all of them say this place is full of them. Three of you isn't enough to spark rumours like that" spoke Christopher as he and some of his followers stood around the two vampires who were chained in places. The father and daughter duo looked at each other, Paige with fear clearly painted on her features as it dawned on her what her fate would be, just as she knew if the men who had raided their castle succeeded they would also be sealing their own deaths and no doubt torturous place in history. She knew if she was to die then her father would shut off all emotions and close his heart to world and embrace his vampire side, in an attempt to destroy the thing that took her away from him. "Okay then if your not going to answer me willingly then I suppose I will have to force you to" added Christopher leaving the dungeon sun room shortly after along with all of his followers, mere seconds after closing the door the sun door in the centre of the roof began to open. The loud clunk as the old metal gears groaned is protest of being used again after so long. As the sun roof opened the fear began to rise in Paige, her breathing became faster as she looked up knowing her fate would be a painful one. Her eyes soon turned to the electric blue at her fast approaching end.

"Paige look at me" called James, hoping to distract his daughter and try and memorise what she looked like, he knew he couldn't do anything to help her just as he knew Chris was helpless to do anything. "Just keep your eyes on me" added James he knew she would soon feel so much pain, he knew he would be forced to watch as she was taken away from him. The sun was soon flooding the area where Paige was chained in place, her screams of pain echoed around the room and bounced off the walls and her skin began to burn, she flayed around in an attempt to break free from the rattling chains that held her in place. James could only close his eyes and look away, he couldn't bare to watch his daughter die, her screams were bad enough as was having to be chained in front of her. Chris too could only shout on, as the girl he had helped raise slowly burnt in the sunlight. The screaming soon stopped, the stone room turned deathly silent, when James opened his eyes he was met with the burnt remains of his only child still chained to the post before him. Chris rattled the cell door in an attempt to break free and get some sort of revenge for what had been done to an innocent child.

"You will pay for what you have done" almost screamed James when Christopher Daniels re-entered the chamber, making his way over to the burnt remains of the once beautiful princess, a proud sway in his step. Upon reaching her, he pulled the necklace from around her neck, taking a closer look at the ring which hung from it, noticing how both Chris and James reacted, how they tried even more to escape the chains and the cell that kept them from exacting their desired revenge although they soon stopped when they noticed some members of the entourage had disappeared. It wasn't long before Gunner appeared quickly snatching the ring from the hands of the man who had killed the princess. He soon yanked the cell door open to Chris cage and all but tore the chains holding James in place from the stone floor, freeing them and seeing the fear come to the eyes of Christopher Daniels and the rest of the hunters.

"You get a days head start. One of us here will be the last person any of you ever see. Our voices will be the last thing you hear. You will beg for mercy if either of us ever get hold of you. You will wish you never come to this castle" spoke Gunner his voice low and dangerous, he knew like Chris did that James would be the last person all of them would see, his voice would be the last thing they hear before they join all other vampire hunters killed in the area, although both men also knew Christopher Daniels would be the one forced to suffer the most as it was his sadistic plan that had taken Paige away from them. James soon walked over to where Paige was still chained to the post, falling to his knees upon reaching her with tears coming to his eyes, he had lost his only child and now had to rely on the hope of her coming back to him via a reincarnation as he had done with her mother for near enough eight centuries.

Hours later seen James, Gunner, Chris as well as Austin and Eric at the top of one of the towers, the same tower in which Paige's playroom had been located so many lifetimes ago. In James hands was a black urn with purples gems moulded into it, the tears in his eyes as he remembered the words the wizard had spoken half a millennia go. She would return six centuries to the day he went to see the wizard, he knew he had a century to wonder and mourn for his beloved daughter as well as exact revenge for her death. He soon whispered something as the sunlight reflecting off the water below made the purple gems sparkle. As the king in the shadows tipped up the urn he remember the beauty of his precious daughter. Her naturally raven hair always in contrast with her pale porcelain skin, her brown eyes which always shone with her emotion, her loving smile and her over all beauty. He watched as her ashes blew away in the wind, until he could no longer see them, knowing the place they landed would be the place his daughter would be reborn.

Once he could no longer see her ashes blow in the breeze, his eyes turned to the electric blue as he smiled a sadistic smile that could make even the toughest man shiver in fear of what the king in the shadows may do. He soon disappeared from sight using his vampire senses to track down the men who had killed his daughter, he had thought about the way he would make them suffer quickly deciding to give most of them a quick death or even turning them into the very thing they had spent their lives hunting. Vampires. But for the two he held the most responsible he had wanted them to feel the pain of his daughter, his own pain of being forced to be there while being helpless to do anything to save her.

Within days he found them waiting in the mists of the river bank between the two cities. As they travelled through the mists to get to the next city and victims at a thunderous pace, he quietly snook up from behind and killed them one by one, making sure to put a hand over the mouth of his victims so they couldn't make a sound and warn the others. James continued until only two remained, the two driving the carriage with all their weapons, chains and other gear for their hunting ways. He soon caught Kazarian, quickly breaking his hand and whacking his off the carriage several times. Christopher Daniels soon screamed out in pain as the blood of his friend splashed onto his arm and as she heard the sickening crack as the other man's bones cracked.

Upon exiting from the mists, Kazarian was only barely hanging on to the threads of his life, every time he coughed he was met with his own blood, just as his breathing got heavy and harder. His suffering soon come to an end with James reappearing once the sun had set and snapping the man's neck like a twig in the forest, watching as his body fell from the carriage on to the muddy bank below him, the same pained expression etched onto his features. Christopher Daniels could only let out a terrified scream as the sadistic gaze of the grieving king fell on him, the smile soon coming over his lips as he stepped closer, quickly grabbing hold of the leading vampire slayer and putting as much pressure on the fragile hand and wrist bones as he could muster. Smiling more when he felt the being to buckle beneath the pressure, hearing the crushing sound and the man's screams of agonising pain.

"For Paige" whispered James as he continued to crush every bone in the man's body making sure to start with the hands so he couldn't fight back and then the feet to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere or escape his well deserved fate. Once James had killed the slayer who had murdered his daughter, he seen the towns people. He soon realised he was outside of his own boarders and thrust they believed the vampires were nothing more than a myth, now they knew the children of the night really did exist and were more than happy to take their time with their prey. James soon stepped away quickly disappearing back into the shadows and mist, content with the pain and death he had brought to the people who had forced him and his kingdom to suffer the loss of their princess.


	6. A New Beginning

1760 in an unknown area of the world, James Storm the vampire king was grieving over the loss of his daughter at the hands of Sir Christopher Daniels, the most known vampire slayer in their land. He had watched her helpless to do anything as she burnt, he was chained to the floor in front of her, as she had her hands bound above her, he was in a shaded area forced to watch as she screamed in agonizing pain. His daughter, the last remind of his wife he had left had been murdered before him. Once he was released by his daughter's oldest friend, Gunner, he swore vengeance upon those who killed her in such a brutal way, she was no monster, she never killed a human being, instead she fed of animals or if she did feed off humans she made sure they would forget they were attacked by the immortal bloodsuckers.

James had collected the ashes that remained of her, before whisking away so he would not meet the same fate, he stood in the mountains in the kingdom they had once called home together, remembering her beauty, her fair pale skin which often contrasted with her naturally raven black hair, her brown eyes which would turn electric blue when she was in touch with her vampire side, her kind nature unwilling to kill anyone due to the morals her mother had taught her. Once at the top of the highest tower where Paige's play room was once located, he looked at the urn in his hands, made of a precious metal black of cause, with purple gems moulded to it, sparkling from where the water reflecting light hit it, he didn't want to let her go but remembering the words of a powerful sorcerer, it was the only way she would live again. The only way she would be reincarnated.

"I love you Paige forever" whispered James with tears sparkling in his eyes, he opened the earn tipping it up so her ashes would be blown away with the east winds, knowing the land her ashes rest, will be the place where she will be born again. As her ashes blew from his superhuman view he smiled slightly, remembering her as a small child when he had to do this for her mother, who has yet to be reincarnated, he knew it could take hundreds of years but he still had to hope, after all without his little girl at his side he wouldn't have anything to live for but vengeance.

A century later seen Christopher Daniels and his followers in history but not because they were the greatest vampire slayers of their time, because of the horrific death they suffered at the hands of animals, or in their case a vampire. James had killed them one my one as they travelled through the mist along the river bank from one city to the next, by the time they had gotten through the mist only two remained. One was just barely alive holding on to life by a thread, that was soon ended when James put him out of his misery by snapping his neck right in front of his leader. He got the ultimate revenge on Christopher himself, tearing him apart limb by limb, smiling when the man screamed from his bones being crushed, and the excruciating pain that followed. The last words that he heard were _For Paige._ From that day forward everyone was aware of the vampire king who hid in the shadows.

James stayed in the shadow after that never leaving unless it was to hunt. He had all but given up hope his wife would be reincarnated but still had little hope Paige would be. Kate had died almost nine centuries centuries ago, after spending two centuries together, and having Paige. He hadn't long turned to a vampire when she was born he went hunting and was attacked, when he awoke he had a thirst for blood his senses were heightened, he didn't understand it until he came across another like him who explained everything. He turned his wife and when Paige became of age he turned her also, now it was just him, the monster in the shadows.

"James, she has been found" called a fellow follower, Gunner. They were like brothers and one that had been close with Paige, also effected and saddened by the news of her death. Gunner kept tabs on sorcerers over the last century. Who are able to track the spirit of the dead, in hopes of being able to find her new form. "The sorcerer has found her, in a land just a days ride from here" added Gunner speaking as if they were human. James smiled for the first time in a hundred years, his daughter had been reincarnated, she was alive. His hope renewed as he remembered some of the things a powerful wizard had told him six centuries before shortly after he had killed Tyler Black and turned his daughter's love in to near hatred.

"Get everything ready, I'm sending you there, our way" responded James, he was going to meet his daughter again, thanks to this sorcerer. He made a mental note to repay him with whatever was requested. When the sorcerer arrived to tell him about her and why it had taken so long, James was surprised to learn the information and by who it was who had come to tell him. It wasn't the sorcerer but his teenage son, James only looked to Gunner who nodded and stood aside where as James turned his full attention to the two toned boy who had helped to find his daughter or at least the reincarnated version.

"My lord, the girl who is a reincarnation of Paige is ten years old, with the same name and features. Born to a woman called Maria Jarrett out of wedlock, her parents and brother helped her raise the Paige. She has been hard to track because of a powerful force of magic protecting the family" spoke Seth the son of the sorcerer helping them, he had been sent as his father had become ill, refusing any help from the vampires they help. His father always told him, when his time is up then he will not cheat death by becoming what his lord is, but spoke of how proud he was of his only child and implored him to help look after the princess when she comes to the castle, to which Seth had agreed and gone to do as he was asked by telling James how old Paige was.

"Maria, she will become my queen. Gunner, go to this land and bring back my daughter and her mother. I can not leave as I am still the monster who lives in the shadows of the night" ordered James, he knew he was known over the country, not willing to risk it he sent Gunner, the man he turned over half a millennia ago, a man who would have suffered a slow and painful death, who offered his services in exchange for near immortality. An offer that was accepted. James had everything planned out, he would reward Seth for his services, the boy was not that old, fourteen at most. Yet he had let his father channel him which could have caused death to help find his daughter, something he would be entirely thankful for. "Winter, Angelina" shouted James, allowing Seth to leave to return to his fathers bedside. When the women in question arrived they bowed to him, they weren't vampires but wished to be, they were saved from a life of horror, James wasn't all bad he still had love and care in him somewhere, he still had a heart, but had locked it away to prevent it from being broken again. "When Gunner returns with Paige and her mother you two will be the personal maids of each, get their rooms ready" added James informing them of their duties would be changing, and also ordering them to do something, he knew it would take Gunner a day or two to get there, get Paige and her mother Maria and bring them back safely. Both women set about their work after being informed of their duties and how old Paige was. James how ever left the throne room to visit the sorcerer who help him have hope again.

Winter and Angelina decided amongst themselves who would be the hand maiden to who, ultimately deciding on Winter being the one to help Paige in anyway she could and Angelina helping Maria as a friend and her hand maiden. They knew they would likely be the ones helping the two adjust to life in the castle, although both were sure Gunner would be there to help Paige much like Chris and James would be for Maria. Winter was also sure Seth would be around to help the princess as Milo Harris would also likely to be around somewhere, due to the three being the only children in the castle once Paige arrives. She thought it was sweet how James had thought of everything when it come time for his daughter to return, although the boys would be four and six years older than her, with Seth being fourteen and Milo being the oldest at sixteen.


	7. Paige

In the small out of the way village in the shadows of the forest, The Jarrett family were tending to their land and life stock, they owned a small farm. Mainly run by Jeff the patriarch of the family who looked after the others, and Bobby, Jeff oldest child and only son, they would work together to plough the lands making sure the crops were growing, as well as tend to their life stock. Karen the matriarch of the family, stayed at the family home with their only daughter Maria. Teaching her about the importance of being a good wife, and helping her to look after her ten year old daughter Paige. Maria never told her parents who the father of her child was, instead keeping it a secret.

"Father, may I confide in you with something?" asked Bobby, he had slightly tanned skin and dark hair, his eye colour was a close match to his hair colour, he was very well build in term of muscles from pulling equipment along. He looked at his father who was slightly smaller than him, with blond hair and blue eyes, like himself he was muscular. His father nodded in response, knowing Bobby would never ask unless it was important. He was always worrying about Maria and his niece, they were his top priority most of the time. "I keep having this dream, where a man who's eyes turn blue comes and kidnaps Paige and Maria, the main target being Paige. This man was sent by another like him, the man who comes calls the other James, the vampire king" added Bobby, the last time he had one of these dreams was a decade before, where he dreamt Maria was with a stranger, someone from outside their small village. Sure enough Maria gave birth to Paige nine months later. Bobby knew the legends of vampires but like many presumed they were just stories invented to scare children, besides the century old attack no evidence of vampires had ever been discovered or written about.

"We'll keep both girls safe, Maria would be lost without Paige running along behind her. No one is going to take them away from us, hell will take over before anyone takes them away" replied Jeff, those two girls were two of the three most important women in his life. His wife Karen being the other one. Unknown to Jeff and Bobby there was a hooded figure watching the house and farm from the trees that surrounded the north east side. He would wait until night fell, where the families guard would be down, when they would least expect it to happen. As he continued to watch the small family of five, he noticed two other women come, one had blond hair she wore a tight fitting beige dress, where as the other one with sandy hair had a dress that allowed her to breath, hers was a light blue colour but it looked as if it had faded over time.

Gunner watch his two targets from a far, noticing how the two women that arrived would interact with Maria, how they would talk to her and watch as the small child came to them, a smile on her pale features. Maria was wearing a dress of different colour fabrics, it appeared to be hand made, where as her red hair was up in a pony tail, as she wore a necklace with a purple gem around her neck. The young girl he presumed was Paige, was wearing a hand made black and red dress, a smile up on her pale features as she ran from her mother to the man who had dreams on what was going to happen, Paige's raven hair was down put blowing around behind her as she ran through the turned up fields.

Night fell soon enough, Gunner was about to make his way out of the trees when the ten year old girl, came out of the house and spotted him. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly made her way towards the trees, when she seen Gunner crotch there, and how his eyes turned from brown to a mystical electric blue, she didn't run away instead looked at him like he was an animal she had never seen before, he but a finger on his lips, when he heard a voice calling her name, she nodded before asking a question, her curiosity clear to hear in her voice the same thing made her eyes sparkle slightly, all of which reminded Gunner of the centuries old vampire she had once been many years prior.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before" asked Paige, her hands grasping each other in front of her, she smiled at him sweetly. She was so innocent and had no idea what was about to happen, or what she was apart of. Hell she didn't even know that in her past life she was a vampire princess, that had lived for eight centuries. Gunner smiled at her before kneeling down to be at her height level, he looked into her eyes, seeing her kindness and gentleness, even the love for things around her, she would soon learn of her who she once was, and why she is so important to James. He knew she would be safe with him, she would be safe with all of them back in Storms Landing. He would personally keep watch over her as he had once done.

"That's because I was sent here to get two very special people, would you be able to help me find them?" asked Gunner acting as if she was his child or one of the boys who ran around the castle halls. He interacting with her to gain her trust, giving her a reason to not be afraid. When she nodded he continued. "Two women, a little princess called Paige Jarrett and her mother Maria Jarrett, would a beautiful young lady such as yourself happen to know where I could find them?" added Gunner, seeing the smile appear on her pale features when he mentioned her name and called her a princess, her rightful title and one she would learn of when she went back to the place where she truly belonged.

"I'm Paige, my mummy is in the house" answered Paige. Gunner smiled before putting a loose strand of hair behind the girls ear, she smiled at him, before pulling him off the muddy ground and with her. Bobby seeing the man his niece was pulling behind her, recognised him, it was the man from his dreams, could it be true? Were his dreams the warning signs of when something bad was going to happen? Or did he have a talent for seeing the future while he slept? Either way it was very unnerving that the man being dragged to the house by Paige was the same one he seen kidnapping her and Maria in his dreams. "Uncle Bobby, this man is looking for mummy and me" spoke Paige standing next to the man smiling up at him, she seemed to trust him but it was unknown why and a near mystery to Bobby, all of his sense told him the mysterious man was dangerous yet his niece stood at his side like he was an old friend of hers.

"My name is Gunner, I was sent here to speak to Maria and take Paige here to her father" added Gunner explaining why he was there, and what is name was. Bobby just nodded, this was the first time he had heard anything from Paige's father, Maria hadn't told him anything about who her father was, just saying that he was a traveller who abounded her, when she informed him she was with child. "May I speak with Maria please?" asked Gunner being polite. Bobby nodded again, this time he walked away soon after fetching his younger sister, and bringing her back to the man and her daughter, after explaining what he was there for. Bobby seen the confusion come over Maria's features upon hearing Paige's father had send Gunner, that alone sending warning bells for them both and the concern to grow within Maria as she remembered her lover from so long ago. Mike.

"Why did Paige's father send you now, when has never tried to before?" asked Maria once she reacted where the pair were, holding her hand out for her daughter to come to her. Gunner leant down and whispered something to the little girl, when she nodded he allowed her to jump up on his back, like he was giving her a piggy back ride. "Please put Paige down, she isn't going anywhere without myself or my brother here with her" added Maria, becoming a little concerned when Gunner never moved to put Paige down, he just smiled when Paige laughed. It was almost as if he could only take orders from her, like he was protecting her from something. Maria too had spotted the trust her daughter had in this man and how he seemed so familiar with her, even placing a necklace around her neck, an old fashioned onyx ring.

"I have orders to bring her home to her father, the king. And for you to come as well" suddenly responded Gunner, noticing how Paige had fallen asleep. Her breathing against his neck had become more even, for such a young women she was very trusting, she didn't know him or what his intentions were yet she gave him her trust and allowed him to pick her up and on her families land. When Maria didn't answer he smiled and in a blink of an eye he was gone, taking Paige with him, he had a plan to take the kings daughter back to James first then he would go back and fetch Maria so that she could be with her daughter and more likely be willing to go with him although angry and distrusting of him. James would get his new queen when Maria went with him if she did. Once Maria and Bobby realised the man was a vampire and had taken Paige with him, they automatically assumed that she was in danger, that the vampire named Gunner would kill her before the night was out, neither aware he would do the opposite and protect her and be a friend when she needed one.

Maria noticed something about Gunner's story didn't add up, how could he have been sent by Paige's father, when he had died not long after she was conceived. He wanted to do everything for their child, but his body wasn't strong enough. He died in her arms, he was cremated at her request and she spread his ashed over the land they had planned to live together with their child. Bobby noticed Maria looked confused, but he didn't ask, figuring it was just worry that her daughter was now in the hands of a vampire. Completely unaware of the secret in which his younger sister harboured when it come to Paige's father and what had happened to him all those year prior.

"Why now? After all this time" asked Maria, still not being able to tell her older brother the truth on what had happened to her lover and Paige's father a decade before hand. It still hurt her to remember how happy Mike was to learn of her pregnancy, how they had planned their wedding and brought a farm to live on and raise their daughter, close by so she could still visit her loved ones. "Why would Mike be interested in knowing Paige now after abandoning me back then?" added Maria saying the name of her lover for the first time. Bobby stood by and listened, this was the first time he had heard the name of his sister's lover. He could see tears in Maria's eyes, he knew she worried for Paige's well being, he was still unaware of the true fate of Mike and that Maria worried more because the man who had taken her daughter believed he was working for her father when Mike had died when she was two months in her pregnancy.

Back in the castle James called home, Gunner had arrived back with a sleeping girl wrapped in his cloak resting her head on his shoulder. Angelina had opened the door to the throne room when she seen Gunner with the girl cuddled up in his arms. James was slumped in his throne, wondering what life would have been like if Kate and Paige would have never died. If they ruled along side him today, he was soon brought from his thoughts when Gunner cleared his throat. James looked at him in confusion on why he was back and where Maria was, he had spotted Paige's head resting on Gunner's shoulder as she slept, probably none the wiser he had used his speed to get her from the farm she had called home to the castle, or if she was aware of it then she had slept right through it.

"Where is her mother?" asked James, Gunner smiled then moved his arm slightly to reveal a sleeping pale figure to Winter who carefully took her and carried her to the tower which held her chambers. James smiled a genuine smile, one he hadn't used in almost a century. When he seen her, he was reminded of what his Paige was like when she was ten, she loved nature and wanted her own horses, learning how to ride them. She loved everything around her. "Paige" whispered James, placing a hand on the side of the girls face before Winter took her away, she moved her head a little before opening her eyes to reveal her sparkling brown eyes. She looked at him in confusion, more for where she was rather than the man in front of her who happened to know her name. "Hello Paige, your mummy will be along soon" added James, smiling at her, she smiled slight back, now wondering where her mummy was. James didn't want to say anything about being her father as he didn't know if she knew her biological father or not.

"I made a mistake" spoke Gunner when he was sure Winter had taken the sleepy ten year old away from the throne room, James soon turned his attention to the former soldier a curious expression painting over the softness of being able to see the young girl who was his daughter reborn again. "I accidently mention I was sent by her father. She thinks you are her dad" added Gunner revealing the mistake in which he had made, to which James nodded and sent Gunner back to his normal duties, he knew Paige would ask about that eventually, just as he knew he couldn't say he wasn't as it would only confuse her more than she likely already was. Plus in away he was her father, in his own mind and that of those who called the castle home she was his daughter, now she was home once more.


	8. A Family Reunited

At the request of James, Winter went back to the small farm the Jarrett family called home with Gunner, they had Paige now all they need was her mother and the future Queen, Maria. Winter also knew the poor woman would be worried sick about her daughter who was in the hands of a vampire, unaware the vampire Gunner meant no harm and was just doing his job. When they got there, they were immediately spotted by Bobby who went up to Gunner and attacked him screaming and shouting insults in a fowl language. One that would make the dead turn in their graves. He was completely oblivious to Winter sneaking past him and going to Maria. Just as he was almost likely to be aware his anger and strength were no match for the enhanced abilities of Gunner's supernatural status or his will to protect the little girl they both called princess.

"Maria Jarrett?" asked Winter just to make sure the red haired woman she had walked up to was the one she was looking for. Maria nodded her head, to which Winter smiled. "I'm Winter, and I'm here to inform you, Paige is at my kings castle, he has asked for you so you can be with your little girl" said Winter introducing herself, and what her intentions were, Maria looked at her wondering why it was her little girl this king wanted. She was just ten years old and wouldn't understand being taken away from her mother the way she had been, she really wanted to meet this king to give him a piece of her mind and to tell him kidnapping a child wasn't the best way to make a good impression.

"Your king, he sent that man to get my daughter. Saying he is her father?" asked Maria, looking Winter over, seeing the silk dress hang from her toned body, her dark brown hair blow in the slight breeze. She watches as Winter nodded yes. "Paige's father died in my arms before she was born, how can he be her father, it is impossible. I don't even know anyone called James" said Maria, hyperventilating, Winter heard her out while thinking what her best option would be. Quickly seeing it would, to use sleeping dust on her, and carry her back to the palace. At least when she woke up she would be reunited with her daughter Paige and meet James. Winter held her hand in front of her, and blew the pinkish purple powder at Maria. Maria just looked at the other women in confusion and with slight annoyance considering her daughter had been missing for near enough 24 hours, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, luckily Gunner caught her before she fell to the ground. After that they disappeared back into the shadow of the forest as the sun was beginning to come up.

"Did you have to use sleeping powder on her?" asked Gunner, hiding in the shadows while carrying Maria over his shoulder, her red hair tickling his arm as he dodged the low hanging branches. He looked over at Winter whom he had become close with, there was something about her that was different. She did her job without question, he could see she was thankful every day she woke up and was at the castle. The place she was rescued from would have resulted in death sooner or later, she was a slave to a master who abused all female workers, refusing to treat them when they were ill or hurt, choosing to let them die, having his attention was the worse thing, when his wife left for a day out, he would find something wrong with what they had done, and punish them, normally by spending the day raping them. Winter was one of the girls who caught his attention, when she fell pregnant by him, he had her beaten until she lost the child. Gunner found her not long after taking her to King James, he was much kinder, a promise of Immortality when the princess and his queen came to him. The same with Angelina.

"Yes, she was hyperventilating, if I let her carry on she would have sent herself in to a panic attack, causing herself more harm than good. It was the best way, plus when she wakes up she will be reunited with her little girl and will be able to meet James, although he will have some explaining to do" replied Winter, just remembering what Maria said, Gunner's facial expression said it all, a flash of curiosity mixed with confusion. "She mentioned Paige's father was dead, she is unaware that her daughter is the reincarnation of a powerful vampire princess" added Winter, seeing the shock appear on Gunner's face, a look that made her smile. Soon enough the arrived back at the castle in the middle of the shadowy hills and mountains. They seen James showing Paige around the castle, and how he already seemed to be changing. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

A couple of hours later, Maria woke up. She looked around in confusion on where she was, she wasn't in her families farm house, the room she was in was double the size of the room she shared with Paige. It was also more medieval too, more grander. This wasn't a place she recognised. She was soon brought from her thoughts when the door suddenly opened, she was met with a blond hair women who was wearing a blue silk dress, the women smiled at Maria, and continued with her duty, of opening the window and letting in some of the natural light, as well as putting the bed Maria had slept in back into a tidy manner, ready to be used again by either Maria or another of their rare visiting guests.

"Welcome Lady Maria, I'm Angelina your personal hand maid" spoke Angelina introducing herself, she knew Maria would most likely want to know where she was and where little Paige was too. "You are in King James castle in the mountains in Storms Landing, and Paige is currently playing with her pet" added Angelina, leaving out the fact that Paige's pet was a wolf. She knew Maria would likely be fearful for her daughters safety. "My Lord wishes your presence in the throne room, he will answer all your questions there and explain everything to you" finished Angelina, leaving while Maria changed from her rural farm clothes to the dress that was laid across a chair for her. Once she was changed she looked around the room, seeing the chandelier hanging above with fresh candles in, the beautiful purple drapes made with transparent fabric. The many pieces of furniture spread around the room. It was truly beautiful and breathtaking.

A couple of minutes later, Maria was in the throne room looking at the King and the reason why she and her young daughter were there. She watched how he interacted with a boy with two toned hair, he was crying, having recently lost his father due to him over using his magic, the over use taking its toll on his already frail body. How this King James hugged the boy telling him everything was going to be okay, and how he would always have a home and family with those in the castle. The boy soon left the room, James guessing to join both Paige and Milo in the fields around the castle ground. Thrust leaving Maria alone with the man that had caused a lot of problems over the last 24 hours. James smiled at Maria, seeing how her red hair fell over her shoulders, and how the dress fitted to her figure perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places.

"Welcome Maria, I am James. I apologise for any problems I may have caused for you and your family" spoke James, making it known he was sorry for any problems Gunner may have caused when following orders, especially when he technically kidnapped Paige, and may have hurt Bobby, as well as causing a lot of worry to her parents Jeff and Karen. Maria just looked at him, surprised by his kind nature, for a vampire king at least. She was expecting him to be angry, full of hate for what he didn't have control of, to be threatening her for the life of her daughter. But instead he was the complete opposite, he apologised for something he had caused, and seemed to be sincere about it. "I take it nobody has explained to you why I wanted Paige here and what she and maybe yourself mean to me" added James seeing her look confused at him, she clearly had no idea what was happening. There was silent for a few minutes while he tried to find the right words to use where he didn't sound like a complete nut case "Your daughter Paige is a reincarnation of my only daughter of the same name. A century ago she was brutally murdered before me. A wizard told me, she would be reborn again. Sure enough a couple of days ago a warlock channelled his son, and found her essence, it just so happened that your daughter is the reincarnation of mine" said James explaining everything that had happened and why Maria and Paige were brought to his castle. "I didn't mean to cause any hassle, I just wanted my daughter back. I am willing to make amends with anyone Gunner may have hurt or caused injury to" finished James, kindly explaining he didn't mean for anyone to be hurt, he just wanted his daughter back, he just wanted to reunite with one of the two people he had lost so long ago.

"My daughter is the reincarnation of your daughter" spoke Maria a questioning tone in her voice along with the obvious disbelief in what she had heard "And you just want to have another chance with her. How exactly are you going to make this work exactly?" asked Maria, going over some of the details in her head, he was a vampire and both herself and Paige were human. Whatever he had planned was sure to fail. She looked at him as they walked the halls of the castle. James introduced her to many different people around the castle, people with luck she would be acquaintance with from some of the guards to the immortal scouts. That is if she accepts his offer. That was a very large risk he was willing to take.

"By asking you to be the queen. Paige would become the princess again, and she would have both a loving and caring mother, and a father that would treat her like a princess literally. I would also be willing to do something else" responded James. He was willing to change everything he knew and was to be with both Paige and Maria. Maria looked at him and gestured for him to continue with what he was saying. "I am willing to give up my vampirism, my immortality to be with you and Paige, we would be a family together. I would be willing to live out the rest of my life as a human. Although it will take some getting used to, you know being human again and all" added James, shocking Maria. He had only known her a few minutes and yet he was willing to change everything he knew to become what Paige needs the most. A father. He was willing to return to his former status as a human as his best friend and done almost two decades before hand, just so he could experience a small slice of happiness again.

"You are willing to give up everything you know, and become human again. Just to give my daughter a father and the things she needs?" asked Maria, in total disbelief he would be willing to do it for her and Paige, it was the last things she was expecting, she never cared about becoming queen in her mind, Paige always comes first. Her daughter's needs far outweighed anything else in her life including her friends and love life. She could recall the many times her ten year old had asked about her father, every time those she asked in her grandparents and uncle Bobby could only respond by saying they didn't know, where as Maria could never bring herself to answer the question so did everything she could to dodge it.

"Of cause, she would have friends in Seth, the boy you seen in here before. His father was warlock who found Paige, he died just hours ago. He lived long enough to meet Paige, but not long enough to meet you. And Milo the son of my best friend Chris Harris. Paige would have everything she needs by living here" responded James, he could bring himself to see a young boy such as Seth suffer the way he was alone, so he promised the boy's father, Seth would be looked after, and his way of doing it was allow him to call the castle home and those around him his odd little family. Maria and James talked for a few more minutes, before Maria thought about making a decision on what to do. She was shown to where Paige was, smiling when she seen her sitting in the grass outside with a white fluffy animal. It was only when she got closer did she realised the animal was wolf.

"Paige get away from the wolf" shouted Maria her voice laced with worry, Paige turned around to reveal the animal was actually enjoying the fuss it was receiving. Maria worry wavered but only a little bit when she realised the wolf meant no harm. It was only when she got close enough to actually see the fluffy wolf laying next to her daughter in the grass did her worry near enough disappear. She hugged Paige and sat next to her with a smile, Maria was all to aware she had a lot of thinking to do, the main concern was what is best for Paige. "So who is your friend?" asked Maria seeing how the wolf laid it's head in her lap, nudging her hand for more fuss, a low rumble escaping from it when Paige obliged and rubbed behind its ears, a small giggle coming from the ten year old shortly after.

"This is ghost, Milo over there said Gunner had been training three of them, Ghost, Timber and Shadow. Milo owns Shadow the black wolf, Timber the golden sandy one belongs to Seth and Gunner said that Ghost the only female one was mine" cheerfully replied Paige, her eyes sparkling and a smile plastered on her lips that could light up the entire castle. James had informed Maria that Gunner had made the mistake of saying James was her father, and she knew they would face it together. She couldn't bring herself to break her daughters heart by telling her what was mistakenly said to her wasn't the truth. "Mummy, Gunner said James is my daddy is that true?" asked Paige, Maria knew it was coming, but she was still surprised. She could see so much hope in Paige's eyes at the possibility of finally being able to know who her father is, at finally being able to get answers to her questions.

"Yeah, Paige he is. He is trying to make it up to you. I told him to get himself cleaned up and come find us when he had. While I was expecting you, he was informed when you were born, and promised he would do everything he could to reunite us a family" replied Maria, not able to break her daughters heart, she knew Paige had always wanted to know who her father was. At least this way she would know, in doing so she also agreed to James's plan, although she knew it would be rather complicated when it come to tell her family. Bobby had gotten into an argument with Gunner for taking Paige, although it was one sided as Gunner had only stood there and took the punches with slight amusement. She also knew it would be difficult to tell her parents, as Gunner and Winter had referred to James as their king, although not the king of the land they had called home for so long, since their ruler was Queen Dixie.


	9. Queen Maria

It had been months since Maria had agreed with King James plan, they were currently planning their wedding. Gunner and Chris Harris had taken it upon themselves to teach Paige along with Seth ways to protect themselves, it was unnecessary for Milo to take these lessons as he was already trained in the arts of self defence, being trained by his father many years prior. On this particular day, the sun set shone different colours of pink, purples, oranges and red through the sky, making the water of the rivers appear like glass or even making it appear as if their was treasure at the bottom of them, there was a slight breeze, but not heavy enough to move the flags of the castle.

Paige was with Seth playing outside near the old mountain edges, Milo had joined them admiring the view the spot they were in gave them, a view over the near by town and the forest that surrounded them, the rushing water from the waterfall and rivers could be heard too. It was truly breath taking, it was something out of a painting. Milo's dad was at the castle, being close friends with King James, allowed them special trips and invites to occasions that others could only wish for. Chris Harris was Milo's father, he was once a powerful vampire, but found a sorcerer that could cast the spell to turn him human once again, so that he could be with Susan, Milo was the couple's first and only child. He was appreciative that James had accepted him as a human and was still there if he should ever need him, but hey that is what friends are for.

"Paige, Seth what are you doing?" asked Milo looking around to see the pair of them leaning over the edge of the cliff to what appeared like to get a better view of something they had seen, the snowy mountain cliff edge was not the best place to learn over, especially when one of the fastest flowing rivers was below them, the particular river had no mercy for those who fell into it, to it's victim, whether human or animal. He took a step closer to them in attempt to pull them back from the edge, put instead ended up doing the opposite, he gave them a scare and forced the two loose their footing on the cliff edge, both of them fell. Milo not seeing what else he could do ran back to the castle to inform Gunner and King James of what had happened. Gunner was the first he came across.

"Gunner, Paige …... Paige and Seth …... Fell off the …... they fell of the cliff" spoke Milo with concern and uncertain in his voice, between his gasps for air, as soon as Gunner heard it he went to the throne room informing James of what Milo had told him before rushing to the cliff edge to see if he could spot them. Maria was panicking she couldn't loose Paige, her world would end if such a tragedy happened to her baby girl. James was surprised when he seen Seth hanging on to something about half way down the cliff, he could hear his voice, it sounded as if he was trying to calm someone, the soft _It's going to be okay, we will make it out of this_ repeating over and over with the softer whimpers and gasps of a girl, he couldn't see Paige but he could hear her, she had to be close to Seth she would have to be to hear his soft calming voice. James and Gunner looked at each other before starting to make their way down the cliff, Gunner reached the two first, taking hold of Paige and allowing her to climb on his back. He seen how Seth had caught Paige's hand preventing her falling in the icy river a couple of feet below them, he also noticed how both had injuries, James joined not long after, taking hold of Seth's hand before lifting him up on to his back in the style of a piggy back, both men soon making their way back up the cliff at least thankful neither of the two had fallen in the water below them.

Once they reach the top both passed out Winter and Angelina rushed them inside, to treat the head injuries they had both sustained in the fall. Winter noticed Paige's dress was torn around the legs, lifting it up she realised the young girls legs were severely injured with cuts going a cross them and blood haemorrhaging out. The poor girl had gone paler than normal, Milo was taken inside by his father who asked him for an explanation, knowing James wasn't going to be so forgiving when it was the lives of the two he considered his own children that were at risk. Milo explained saying it was an accident, he had simply tried to get them away from the cliff edge which in turn scared them and they lost their footing.

"Are sure that's what happened Milo? James has already lost Paige once, he doesn't want to lose her again, not when he has just got her back" asked Chris to his son, things weren't looking good, he was hoping James would understand it was an accident, that in trying to do something good he ended up doing something terrible by scaring the two. He at least hoped Maria would understand if James didn't. She was a mother after all, James may have forgotten what it is like to be a father, but he was sure Maria was the ideal mother figure and would understand where his son is coming from. She would understand Milo meant no harm to either of the two who had fallen from the cliffs edge. Chris at least had some comfort in knowing his son would be safe as James had promised him when Milo was born, no harm would come to him from anyone who called the castle home, even if Paige was the one he hurt.

Seth was cleaned up first and allowed to go after Gunner had checked him over, Timber was at the foot of his bed, along with Ghost, she looked sad like she knew something had happened to the little girl who owned her, he smiled at Gunner before walking out the room signalling for Timber the golden sandy wolf and Ghost the white as snow one to follow him, once he got to his destination he bung on the huge wooden door twice before Winter answered it, she smiled at the fourteen year old before stepping aside allowing him and the two wolves entrance into Paige's chambers. Ghost went straight to Paige's bed jumping up and lying down near the girls head, placing it's head on her shoulder, before going off to sleep, Timber on the other hand followed Seth and laid down under the chair the boy sat on, Winter smiled at both the wolves and Seth. Especially when she watched as Seth took hold of Paige's hand, almost like he was silently telling her someone was there with her.

"Seth, can you do me a favour please?" asked Winter, she knew he would say yes since he was rather close with Paige, they were inseparable as of later, she thought it was incredibly cute, as did James and Angelina. Seeing how the pair had bounded and the wolves would be either trailing them or running around in front of them. "It requires you to be a big strong boy?" continued the dark haired woman seeing Seth nod at her, she smiled once again, it was amazing just how close he was to her and how much the young boy thought of the ten year old girl. "Will you look after Paige for me, while I go and fetch some more water and inform king James of her injuries" finished Winter, Seth once again nodded before watching her leave, he knew King James wasn't going to be happy, he was most likely going to be distraught when he was informed of Paige's state, and Milo would no doubt have to explain what happened to the king and others around him, as would the guards in the area since those outside after sun set would be vampires.

Winter had done what she had said and informed King James and soon to be Queen Maria of Paige's injuries, Milo was under interrogation on what had happened, since he was the only one not to go over the cliff and not be injured, the dark haired boy looked at the men around him and to Maria, before looking behind him at his father, he had explained everything and yet they still asked what happened, was he supposed to say he intentionally pushed them off the cliff. Chris had seen his sons distress and spoke for him, saying in a strong voice the whole ordeal was an accident, ensuring James it wont happen again, to his delight Maria had understood it and allowed the two to leave, she knew kids would be kids and James had obviously forgotten what it was like to be a father, she hoped maybe she could remind him of that some day, in the near future.

 **~ Days Later ~**

It was the day of the wedding, there wasn't many there. Milo was there with Chris and his mother Susan, Winter was there, her date for the special being Gunner, Maria's family was there, her parents and brother Bobby who happened to be Angelina's date, Seth was also there and had asked Maria if he could go with Paige she had agreed but advised him to ask Paige herself to go with him. Seth was the best man where as Paige was the maid of honour, Timber was the ring bearer where as Ghost was set to go down the isle with Timber holding Maria's flowers. Everything was hopefully going to go as planned. After all this was the first wedding to be held in the castle, the first time since James become a vampire he was going to be the groom.

Everyone was there including a priest from the local town was there to marry them. The throne room had been turned into a chapel and the wedding was also going to double as Maria's coronation as Queen. Everyone had taken their seats, although Jeff was a little annoyed that he hasn't met his daughter's groom before the day of the wedding, and that it had only been months since the pair met. Karen on the other hand was happy for them, Maria was able to give Paige what she needed most, a father. The groom and the best man soon came down the aisle wearing their best clothes, since it was a double special days for all in attendance. It wasn't long after when Paige dressed in a red dress, with gold stitching came down the isle a smile plastered on her face, holding some white and red roses. Not long after the music started and Maria entered slowly making her way down the isle towards the man who was to be her husband, she was shocked to see her brother and parents in attendance but smiled none the less, they were there on one of the most important days of her life, her wedding day. Once she was at the alter the music stopped and Ghost came down the aisle with Maria's bouquet in her mouth, once Maria got them, she turned to face James, where as Ghost sat beside Paige.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the union of this man and this women in holy matrimony, we will celebrate their love and witness as they become one under the name of god. James Storm please repeat after me" spoke the minister, both the bride and groom requested to have quick vows, so he had done as they had requested, since he was aware of James's status as a vampire king, and also his desire and promise to his bride to become human again. "I James Storm, take you Maria Jarrett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" added the minister, listening as James repeated the words he had spoken and noticed the other wolf, he guess was Timber had arrived. James carefully getting the ring for Maria off the collar, he held on to if for the later part. "Maria would you please repeat after me" continued the minister wondering how such a beautiful women could fall for a creature of the night, or if she was even aware he was a vampire. "I Maria Jarrett, take you James Storm to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" he finished listening to how she repeated her words with love in her soft voice, he knew the next part was likely to cause problems if someone spoke out. "If there is anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be married in holy matrimony speak now or forever be at peace" added the priest surprised when no one spoke out, he seen the smile appeared on Maria's lips. "James Storm do you take Maria Jarrett to be your wife and Queen" he added hearing the gasps of Maria's family when he said Queen.

"I do" responded James in response, he placed the ring on Maria's finger and also placed a tiara on Paige's head, signalling her to be the crowd princess, he also kissed the ten year old on the top of her head before sending her back to her spot. A smile on his lips and Paige's along with Seth's. Everything was working out. The decorations had been done beautifully, with the most important people to both the bride and groom in attendance. To them nothing could go wrong, they had everything they needed there in the make shift chapel.

"Maria Jarrett do you take James Storm to be your husband, and father of your daughter Paige?" asked the priest once again, this time looking at Maria, seeing the faded smile return to her lips, as she looked behind her at the girl with black hair, the child she bore a decade earlier. She turned to her family smiling at them as well, then to James and Seth her smile got wider, she had everything that she dreamed of here, her daughter, a place to call home, a soon to be loving husband, a kind of adoptive son, who loved Paige more than anything, there wasn't anything else she could ask for.

"I do" replied Maria, knowing Paige was just as much James daughter as she was her own, after all Paige was a reincarnation of James daughter of the same name, she had seen painting and drawings of that Paige, she really was a spitting image of her own one. Maria had figured James had forgotten what it was like to be a father, and she was hoping to remind him of that, she was also aware of the connection between Paige and Seth, something she was willing to encourage if it made the pair of them happy. She knew one day their close friendship could blossom into love as they both got older, just as she noticed the necklace Gunner had gave to Paige still hung around her neck, she silently made a mental note to ask Gunner what he had meant when he said it belonged to her.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, King James and Queen Maria, you may now kiss the bride" spoke the priest, he smiled for them and watched as the two children laughed at the two who were now married, he left soon after he had done his job and was happy to do it, he hoped they would be happy together. Not long after the party started, Bobby went over to Paige a little worried about the wolf trailing her every step as was Jeff and Karen, who also went to her with Bobby. Once they got to her they hugged her seeing, she was generally happy like she always was. A smile upon her pale features, bright enough to light up the entire castle, the dress she wore appearing to be especially made for her as had the bracelet in which she wore around her right wrist.

"Paige, how my favourite little niece doing?" asked Bobby picking her up and spinning her around, he loved it when she laughed, always happy. "And who's your four legged friend?" he added when he seen the white wolf sitting there waiting for Paige to be placed down again. Once Paige was on her own two feet she tapped her leg through the fabric and smiled when Ghost joined her, Karen was the first to notice the wolf meant no harm but was her protector in a way. Her pet, although she did find it a little odd her granddaughter now owned a wild animal, although she had noticed two other of the wolves following around the teenage boys in attendance. One of which had been the ring bearer for the wedding, plus both wolves involved with her daughter's wedding were well behaved.

"This is Ghost, she is my pet and friend. Gunner gave her to me and taught me how to do tricks with her" responded Paige with a huge smile, her smile only grew when she seen Timber appear, shortly followed by Seth. "Uncle Bobby, Grandma, Grandpa this is Seth and the wolf is Timber, he's my best friend" added Paige, she knew her grandpa was still a little weary of the wolves but seemed okay with Seth who stood close to her. Seth smiled at each of them, and at how the wolves stayed close to them, he was unsure if they were in protective mode or were just staying by them because they were commanded by Angelina to stay with their owners for the night, so they wouldn't cause any trouble with the guests.

"Hello Seth, I'm Karen Paige's grandma, this is Jeff my husband and this is Maria's brother Bobby, it's nice to meet you. Are you the owner of Timber?" asked Karen introducing herself as well as Bobby and Jeff to the younger boy, and also asking him a question which she got a nod of the head in reply. Maria soon joined the pair, placing a hand on each of the children's shoulders. Her white and gold dress trailing behind her, she really did look like a princess, James wasn't far behind her, avoiding treading on her beautiful wedding dress. The small family spoke to each other, Bobby asking for an explanation on why James had caused so much havoc. Maria explained things although she was sure Bobby would ask more questions later on. All in all it was a rather happy event, The king and queen left the throne room at one point to find Paige and Seth, when they found the pair they both smiled softly to find them in Paige's bedroom with Paige wrapped up in Seth's arms both wolves at the bottom of the bed, like the children cuddled up together. The newly weds left them alone after that, returning to the throne room to celebrate their wedding. Although James did send Austin Aries to stand outside the door in order to have some reassurance his daughter and her best friend were safe from anyone who wished to take them away.


	10. 12 Years Later

**~12 Years later~**

A lot had changed in twelve years, Paige had grown in to a beautiful young women, who attracted the attention of all the young men around her, but she only had eyes for one of them. Seth. Her childhood friend who caught her hand the day the both could have ended up dead, the one who had been with her since the day she was taken to the castle. James had stayed true to his promise to Maria and found a sorcerer that could turn a vampire human again, it took a little getting used to after spending eight centuries as a vampire but it was worth it for Maria. Maria also had a child by James a boy which the pair of them named James JR, in honour of his father, he was eleven years younger than his older sister. There was some heart break on the cause to happiness, Paige's wolf Ghost had died but not before giving birth to several pups, it is unknown who the puppies father was and Timber died of old age a year or so ago.

Chris Harris had taken his son Milo away since Milo had developed a kind of obsession with Paige, one that worried those around the castle. Maria in turn decided to send him away when Paige was sixteen and when Milo was twenty-two. Maria ruled besides King James as his faithful wife and Queen, she bore him a child, James JR to take the throne since Paige made it rather clear she did not wish to become Queen she would rather live out her life with the man she loves. Gunner watched over her where as he always had since he went and got her that night all those years ago. He had also married Winter and turned his bride into a creature of the night, it was almost as if she was born to be one, she adjusted to it so well, all but the not going out in sunlight bit, having been burnt several times while she adjusted to her new status.

Bobby married Angelina and together they have two daughters, the last thing Bobby ever expected after his first wife had died due to complications of childbirth and their son was still-born. The married couple called their daughter Taryn and Shannon both had their mother's blond hair but his brown eyes and height, he lived it the castle with his younger sister Maria and her family. The Jarrett family suffered dearly when Karen died to some illness spreading around the near by village, she had contracted it when visiting and she refused any help saying if it was her time to leave this world then she has accepted it and so should her husband and children. All she asked is she be cremated and her ashed spread across the farm land in which she once lived. She also said she was proud of her children as they had become the very thing she had hoped for, they were perfect in every way to her. Jeff not being able to handle the grief of losing his wife and best friend, made the ultimate decision and threw himself off one of the cliffs surrounded the castle lands, his ashes were scattered over the farm he once owned along with Karen's.

Today was a special day, it was the one thing Maria was dreading in a way but gave her blessing to, like she had done twelve years prior, her daughter, her little girl was getting married. Everything had been arranged there was rose decorations spread throughout the many halls and around the throne room, the candles flickered from the slight breeze and the sun made the water look like diamonds as it always did when it shone down upon them. Since James had been a father figure to Paige he had agreed to give her to the man she was marrying, he trusted him with the reincarnation of his once vampire daughter, but now the beautiful adopted one although nobody had told her that he wasn't her biological father, it was a secret those around her who knew would take with them to the grave.

Everyone had taken their seats and knew this wasn't going to be any normal wedding, not when the bride had a love for dark colours, the roses scattered around were white, red and a midnight blue. The priest was standing at the alter with the man she would be marrying, who was dressed very smartly and had a nervous smile plastered on his lips, he knew he wanted to do this, they had know each other for twelve years now, and were finally tying the knot. Becoming one, his father always told him when the right woman can into his life he would know, she would turn his world upside down. Paige had done that alright, along with hanging off a cliff with him.

When everyone thought the bride had changed her mind the music suddenly began, there she appeared in the floor length black dress with silver detail, she slowly made her way down the rose petal dusted isle, her arm linked with James as he walked her steadily down the isle trying to calm her nerves as best he could. Once they were at the alter he gave Paige's hand to Seth who helped her to her place with a small smile of relief that she hadn't left him like he had feared, and to see she was just as nervous as he was although also a content with the events about to take place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the union of Princess Paige Storm and Seth Rollins. Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows and to help each other through all uncertainties of life" spoke the priest like the one from twelve years ago he enjoyed marrying people as it was allowing them to live happily together. From there he turned to the groom "Seth Rollins will you take Princess Paige Storm to be you lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect her, forsaking all other to be faithful to her until death do you part?" asked the priest smiling happily at them, to see two young people so in love was something that made him his job worth it. a child who found her father ten years after her birth and a son who lost his due to over use of magic, if anyone deserved to be happy these two would bet he top candidates for it, he waited patiently for Seth to say the two little words before looking to Paige who smiled at the man she was about to be wed to. "Princess Paige Storm will you take Seth Rollins to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect him, forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?" he asked to Paige who smiled then answered his question with the same to words Seth had said moments ago, Maria was holding her breath as was both her husband and son

"I Seth Rollins take you Princess Paige Storm to be my wife and my better half. I will take care of you and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will be open, honest and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath" recited Seth, smiling as he held both of Paige's gloved hands in his own, this was his perfect day, and he knew if his father was still alive he would be proud of him for everything he had achieved over the years and for the man he had grown into, he cared for all those he loved and would anything to help them, plus he remembered the morals he was taut as a child.

"I Princess Paige Storm take you Seth Rollins to be my husband and my better half. I will take care of you and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will be open, honest and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath" repeated Paige changing the words to fit her saying her vows to Seth, he smiled at her as they both looked at the priest standing next to them, it was everything she could have wanted and Seth was everything she need other than her family, he was perfect in every way for her. She knew she couldn't imagine her life without him at her side.

"Please repeat after me" spoke the priest to both of them who looked at him with a smile holding the rings that had been specially made for the pair, the Latin description on the inside that only a few could read. "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife" added the priest listening as the pair repeated it together and placed the ring on each others finger, he actually had read up on what it said, it said their names with love always and forever on it, he had never come across a couple like the pair that stood in front of him. He watched as the groom kissed his bride who giggled during the kiss putting a smile on both their lips. "Until now Princess Paige Storm and Seth Rollins have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs Rollins" finished the priest finishing the ceremony off to which everyone in attendance applauded them, they had began a new chapter of their lives. Marriage to each other, Seth and Paige the newly weds whom came into each others lives in the most unusual way bonded almost instantly, there were best friends that turned into a romance and now they're one united in marriage,

Maria smiled at her daughter and now son in law, she hugged them both and congratulated them as did everyone else in attendance. That was when things went from good to bad at the arrival of Milo and Chris Harris, it was a well known fact Milo was once in love with the bride. He slowly made his way over to the two and got down on one knee unaware of the events that had just taken place, he would either be happy for the pair or be incredibly angry about it but either way he was about to find out. Gunner noticing what was about to happen made his way over to the newly weds as did Winter, both of which being cautious as well as guessing Milo's reaction would be a good one.

"Paige, I know we have been parted for six years, but in those years I have never stopped thinking about you, I now know why you have always been on my mind, and that is because I am in love with you..." spoke Milo never getting to finish his speech since Chris had realised what had just taken place and put two and two together especially when he noticed Seth close to Paige and both wearing identical rings. "Father what are you doing?" asked Milo angry at what his father had done, still not understanding what had taken place and ignoring all the obvious signs of the recent event.

"This is a wedding party Milo, Seth and Paige's wedding party they are married now" responded Chris to his son, he had actually received invites for the wedding but decided against going to it as it would run the risk of Milo objecting to their marriage and ruining his friendship with Paige and Seth. Milo looked at the pair how Seth had his arm gentle around Paige's waist keeping her close to him, their matching rings and smart clothes were also a give away. He didn't want to believe it but he knew deep down his father was telling the truth after all he had no reason to lie. At that moment he decided to do something that could possibly end the marriage before it even had a chance to begin or end his friendship with both of them, he would prefer the end of the marriage but with Paige anything was possible.

"Me or him?" suddenly asked Milo looking over at Paige who seemed rather confused by the small three worded question. Seth also appeared to be rather confused but unfortunately Maria, James Senior or any other that were married knew exactly what he was asking, but didn't understand why "I'm in love with you Paige and I want you to be with me instead of him. So choose it's either me or him?" explained Milo, Paige looked at him in horror that someone she considered to be a close friend was asking her to make a decision such as that, even Seth looked on total disbelief that is once best friend was trying to make his now wife choose between the two, it only begged the question of what had happened to him in the last six years and what happened to the old Milo they both loved. It was also clear to both of them he had changed so much since leaving the castle six year prior at the orders of the queen.

"I will not choose between you, I can't. Seth here is my husband Milo. And you are one of my closest friends, a brother to me, I can not choose between two men that mean so much" replied Paige she was not going to do as he requested, she knew it was probably selfish but she wanted both men her life not just one, they both meant so much to her and had been there for her since she arrived at the castle with Gunner twelve years before. Milo stepped closer and whispered something to her and Seth something that brought horror to both of them. Before he attempted to pull Paige with him. Gunner stopped him returning the bride to her groom, Milo had taken her choice away from her, attempting to take her with him, in the end the ones around her chose for her. Seth the man who never left her who was always there when she needed him, who had loved her since day one although he never admitted it until James explained love to him. James and Maria were sure they would live happily as a married couple just like most of the married couples, and like Maria and James are with JJ or Junior as people around the castle and in the neighbouring village call him.

Shortly after the wedding James sent the newly wed couple to the castle in which he had built for his own daughter so many centuries ago. Black Rock Palace, he had hid completely redecorated and updated to accommodate the newly wedded couple, as well as sending an entourage of people to help them and a couple of vampires to keep them protected from any threat around. Keeping them as comfortable as possible. James knew if for any reason either or both of them had to be turned to vampires, that would be the place he would send them knowing upon turning a reincarnation would remember who they were in their past lives. He hoped neither of them had to be turned as he knew it would break Maria's heart especially when she knew if they were turned they would live on through the ages far after the people they loved who were still human had passed on.


	11. Promise Me

It has been many years since the King James had found his Queen in Maria. Together they had kindly ruled the people around them, with a fair and just rule. They had raised Paige together as they had done with JJ. Both of them had once hoped for Paige to take their place with Seth at her side, but accepted her choice when she stated she did not wish to become Queen. As always Gunner watched over Paige, smiling as he watched her grow. Even after she married Seth, he continued to watch over her, knowing that one day she would be in need of his help. Plus he had been charged with such a task by King James, as he had done every day since he had gone to retrieve her all the years prior.

"James, you know as well as I do, Milo will come back. There is only one way to protect her" spoke Gunner, he knew James had asked for someone who could detect the past lives of another, he knew his King was more determined than ever to protect his daughter. He had tried over and over again to find any way of protecting her other than the one that was staring him in the face. He knew if he was to do it then he could risk breaking Maria's heart. Something he didn't want to do, although he knew if this person came back with the information he didn't want then he would be left with no other choice. He would have to turn his daughter and her groom in to vampires, although they would have to wait a little longer due to Paige expecting her first and likely only child.

"I will wait until our wizard comes back with the answers. If it is what you suspect then I want you to turn her and Seth. But if not and it is someone else then track and eliminate them" responded James. He knew he had to do what was best for his daughter. Just like he knew he couldn't tell Maria or Bobby what he was planning in case they tried to stop him. He knew Maria would be angry at first but he also knew she would come to understand why he had done as he had or at least he hoped she would understand. He knew her top priorities have always been Paige and JJ. Her children and the future of the kingdom in which they had built. "If it is the worst news then we would have to wait until Paige has given birth. Hide her until then to make sure no one can find her" continued James, smiling when he thought about Paige being pregnant, he was overjoyed when he was told the news by Seth as it meant that his family line was once again carrying on.

"My King" spoke the voice of the one who had been tasked with finding the necessary information on Milo and on his past life. James and Gunner both looked around to the man in robes, his two followers either side of him, almost like they were protecting him or attempting to do so. Both James and Gunner soon turned their full attention to him, he smiled at the men knowing they could take the news either way. "I have done all tasks you requested my lord. But the answers in which you are to be give for one is not what you wanted to hear" spoke the wizard, he knew the reply was likely to be undesirable but he had promised to tell them the truth although he was unsure if he could deliver the news he had when it come to Kate and Maria, especially when he seen so much hope in the kings eyes.

"Please Bray, just tell us. Maria will be back soon and I would like to get this sorted before she does return" spoke James in reply, seeing the other man smile awkwardly at him in he reply. He knew the wizard they had come to trust over the years was always going to be truthful with them, or at least he had been so far, he hadn't been given any reason to doubt the words of the helpful man stood before his throne. "What is it you have discovered?" asked James almost dreading what he was going to find out. Mainly because he didn't know how much it would effect the castle and kingdom he had built around himself and those he loved.

"You know Paige is the reincarnation of your daughter of the same name" spoke Bray after a few minutes of a silence that could be described as awkward. He knew the man wanted to know, and he could see Gunner too was interested to know what he had found. "But were you aware that your son-in-law is the reincarnation of her lover that you killed or that your wife was once the queen in which you lost centuries ago?" asked Bray revealing Seth was also reincarnations of someone whom his daughter once held close to her. Gunner looked to James and smiled when he heard Seth too was reincarnation, he knew straight away who it was. Bray looked to both of his followers in Erick and Luke not being able to bring himself to give the news of Maria.

"Looks like killing Tyler Black all those centuries ago couldn't keep them apart after all. Both of them found each other again in this life" spoke Gunner, he knew who Seth was a reincarnation of, and had been proven right by how the two had once again found each other, even if they were unaware of their past lives. "Looks like they were soul mates after all" added Gunner, seeing the way that James and Bray looked at him. It was clear Bray didn't have the slightest idea on what he was on about. Where as James just smiled and turned his attention back to the now confused Bray. The king remembered how heartbroken his daughter was when he had killed Tyler, to the point he had gone to a Sharman in the hopes of doing something to make sure they would find each other again, it brought a warm feeling to him knowing his efforts to reunite them had worked.

"Milo, he is a reincarnation of your brother. But it appears Milo has the same traits as your brother once processed. As well as the same goals he once had before his death at your hand" spoke Bray carrying on with what he had found out. "Your grand-daughter will have the beauty of her mother, as well as the magic of her father. She will be a powerful sorceress" added Bray. He smiled when he was given his payment, leaving shortly after. He knew the king would return to him if he wanted anything else answering. Once Bray and his followers left, James turned to Gunner once more, seeing the smile had also disappeared from his features. It was clear he too was now more worried than even especially since both Milo and Mason both had an obsession with Paige. One of which was reason why James had turned Paige in the first place and the other was supposed to be her best friend. Both men knew Milo wouldn't be working alone, they knew he had to have help from someone, although it was unknown to either of them if he knew of his previous life as the King's brother. James smiled a little to know his grandchild would be a girl, another little princess in the castle, just as he could Take pride in knowing she would be as powerful if not more so that her paternal grandfather.

"We have to hide her until she has given birth to her child. Once she has turn both her and Seth. That way she will never be alone again. She hated me for centuries when I killed Tyler. I would rather not she hate me until my deathbed because I took Seth away from her this time" spoke James he could remember her refusing to be around him after he had killed Tyler, especially when he realised it was real love between them, he felt overwhelming guilt when he seen how heartbroken she was. Gunner nodded, he could remember being told of that and knew that was the reason why he was turned in the first place. To be a friend for the original Paige and her protector, similar to how he was now, although he was more of a friend to her at the moment.

"Do you wish me and Winter to go with them? Once her daughter is born then both of us will turn them, we will make sure they can control their thirst before we bring them back. I will get Winter to bring their daughter here so she is safe" asked Gunner, he knew it was hard to adjust to being a vampire but he also knew Paige would likely find it easier due to having being one for eight centuries in her previous life. He also knew she would stay at her husbands side and help him adjust to the life of being near immortal. It wasn't long before James nodded, waving slightly when he seen Bobby enter the room, he had gotten to know the former vampire king rather well over the last 12 years and watched as he interacted with his niece although she was still unaware that James was not her biological father.

"Is everything okay? Your poker face is failing you" asked Bobby knowing from looking at his brother in law something had happened that was incredibly concerning to him. "Maria's second pregnancy is coming along well by the way. She has just returned and has several different decorations for the nursery. And Paige appears to enjoy walking the castle surroundings. She is at the waterfalls where she normal is" spoke Bobby revealing Maria was back and she had brought a few more things for their second child's nursery, as well as the whereabouts of Paige. Gunner soon left do his task, he knew all to well James would send them to Black Rock Palace again, the place was hard to find unless you knew where it was, plus he could see despite the concerning information James was proud to hear his grandchild would be as powerful if not more so than the rest of the family.

"Gunner is just going to inform Paige of a trip she and Seth will be going on. Since she is in danger here of Milo finding her and doing something. To protect them I am going to send them away until their child is born. That way no stress will be put on her. Gunner and Winter are going to stay with them until it is time for them to come home again. It will be better for Paige and Maria since both ladies are expecting" replied James, revealing what he and Gunner had been talking about when he arrived. Or at least part of it. He had no intention of telling him his niece and her husband would be children of the sun when they returned as well as parents. He wasn't going to tell Maria that either, until it was absolutely necessary that she know. He was also happy to keep the information on the gender of their child a secret, knowing the only two he believed should know were the parents of the said child. Seth and Paige. "How are Angelina, Taryn and Shannon doing?" asked James, he knew Angelina no longer had hopes of becoming a vampire, as she had found everything she had once hoped for when Bobby came to the castle for his sister's wedding all those years ago. She had gotten the family she once dreamt of having, as well as the friends she had once wished for.

"Angelina is doing good. She enjoys looking after Maria and helping out where she can. As well as teaching our girls all the things she learnt as a child. Taryn and Shannon are learning not everyone has the things they take for granted, as well as enjoying going through the history of this place. They have recently found out about Ghost and Timber" responded Bobby, slightly concerned both Paige and Seth were being sent away for their own protection, he knew about reincarnations and things but never understood why James wasn't doing anything to stop the one plaguing their family. "Why haven't you done anything to stop Milo?" asked Bobby more out of curiosity than anything else, like most in the castle he was aware Milo was a danger to Paige, yet James had done nothing to stop him.

"The answer to your question my dear husband. James here wont do anything to hurt Milo because he promise Chris a close friend who became human when he found Susan. That he would never harm his son, even if he was a danger or if he did something to Paige. Plus he wouldn't want anyone to do something to JJ so he wont do it to someone else" suddenly came the voice of Angelina, although she was no longer a hand maiden to Maria, she still liked to help her sister in law. Especially when it come to the little things like once again getting a nursery ready for the new arrival. "Chris has been doing all he could to stop Milo, but he doesn't want to accept Paige has chosen Seth over himself. He thinks if Maria hadn't sent his away six years ago then she would have chosen him" she added, she still kept in contact with Chris and he was kind enough to give her that information. As well as some other details when it come to the obsession his son had for the princess and the near resentment he had for Seth.

"An obsession with my daughter didn't do anything to help anyone in the past. Even my own brother. I lost her once I have no intention of losing her again. Plus as I said to Gunner, I would rather she not hate me until my death bed" spoke James remembering the past, how his own brother in Mason had waited until his daughter had turned eighteen before attempting to kidnap her so he could marry her. It had taken him and Chris just over a year to find them. He wished that would be the last of it but knew he was once again powerless to stop history repeating itself.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby wondering what James had meant, it wasn't very often James spoke of the original Paige. Sure he had seen pictures of her and understood that his own niece was that same young lady just reincarnated, sent to live once again. James looked at Bobby when he heard the question, before it dawned on him he had mentioned the one they had come to call the original Paige. A small sad smile appeared on his lips at remembering her, and how she was ripped away from him, especially when it was by a vampire hunter. He knew the pain he felt was similar to what he had force on his daughter when he had killed her lover so many centuries ago.

"My older brother Mason, he took the original Paige when she was eighteen before she become a vampire. He took her with the intention of forcing her to become his wife. It took me and Chris just over a year to find her. When we did it was the planned wedding day. When she seen me, she ran into my arms, tears in her eyes. He had abused her in order to make her submit to him. Chris took her brought her back here while I dealt with my brother. After questioning him, it became obvious he was never going to stop so I was forced to kill my own brother to protect my daughter. When I returned to the castle, I turned Paige into a vampire to make sure than she would never be victimised again" replied James, explaining what had happened all those years ago and why his daughter was turned into a vampire in the first place. He didn't do it out of spite or to make sure he would never lose her. He had done it to protect her from the world which would hurt her.

"Milo, is the reincarnation of Mason. Sadly he has the same intentions as Mason once did, but James there wont do anything to harm the boy because he is the son of the man who helped him find and bring the original Paige home safely" added Angelina she was at least aware of that, it was practically screaming all of them in the face it was just none of them took any notice of it, until the recent attempts Milo had made to get Paige. Although he had stopped once he had realised she was expecting, letting her go and return to the place she felt safe. Even he wasn't cruel enough to force her to lose her child. James knew that wouldn't be Milo's last attempt, he would no doubt wait until another opportunity arose after her daughter was born.

With Gunner, he had told Winter what their King had ordered, she smiled and offered to tell Seth. Knowing it would save a lot of hassle, just as she was aware her husband was going to tell the princess in question. As Gunner was going to place where he knew Paige was, he spotted JJ, Taryn and Shannon going past on horses, bright smiles on their features, he knew they were at least happy with what was around them, although they were learning life lessons and seeing the world outside of what they knew. It wasn't long before Paige come into view, she was sitting in the grass near the river bank watching as the water went tumbling over the waterfall crashing into the calm water below.

"Princess" spoke Gunner, coming to sit next to returning the smile when she smiled at him. "Your mother has returned and your father has sent me to inform you of the news he has received from Bray. Although I must warn you it isn't good" continued Gunner. He knew why she like to sit in this area of the land. It was peaceful not many people around to disturb her and out of the way of her younger brother and cousins riding their horses. "Milo is indeed the reincarnation of your father's brother. Your father has decided to send you and Seth away for the remained of your pregnancy, so Milo will not be able to find you. He is doing it so less stress will be placed on you. He is also sending Winter and myself with the two of you" added Gunner, seeing her nod to him. Then return her attention back to the waterfall, enjoying the peacefulness the area she was in gave her.

"This is the last time, I will be here as a human isn't it?" asked Paige, revealing she had an incline on what her father had ordered. She didn't know for sure but knew her father wouldn't send her and Seth away with Winter and Gunner unless, he had something planned. It wasn't long before she turned her attention back to the man in question who smiled sadly at her before nodding to her question. "Is it the only way?" asked Paige, once again seeing him nod in reply. "You promise me you will keep our child safe while we adjust to the vampire status, I wouldn't be able to bare it if either of us hurt them" finally spoke Paige, making Gunner promise, again turning her attention back to the water. She knew eventually it would come to this. Just as she was aware Gunner knew something about both of them, although he had refused to tell them. Although it had been near enough thirteen years since she began to call the castle home, she knew there were things she hadn't been told, she knew there were things being kept from her.

"I promise Princess. Your father has already come up with a solution to that. He is sending Winter so she can bring your daughter back, once she is born. While I turn both you and Seth. It will give you time to adjust to your new status before returning to the castle. James will keep an eye on her until you return along with Winter" spoke Gunner revealing that her child was to be a daughter. He could tell that she was happy about that, especially when she put her hand on her swollen stomach. There was only a few more weeks to go. "Bray said before he left the castle, that your child would be a girl. And she was would be loved although inherit her paternal grandfathers magic" added Gunner revealing she was destined to be a sorceress and a powerful one at that. Although her parents would be near immortal, he knew unless their daughter too turned both parents would be forced to endure the pain of losing their child.

It wasn't too much longer before he helped her up and escorted her back to her chambers. Leaving her there since Seth was already waiting for her. He was already packing some items, although he kept looking around the room. His gaze soon landed on his pregnant wife at the doors to the room, to which he walked over to her and soft wrapped her in a hug. He knew she was aware of what their fate was to be, as she was aware he knew the same thing. Maria finally joined her husband in the throne room, it was clear to her he was deep in thought. So she gently place her hands on his shoulders, smiling when he looked to her. Seeing the concern he held for something although he tried to mask it by returning her smile, she could see it didn't react his eyes.

"What is bothering you?" asked Maria, sitting in her own throne at his side. Seeing the empty ones JJ and Paige normal sat in for special occasions. She smiled slightly. "Come on James you know I will find out sooner or later. Does it have something to do with Paige?" asked Maria, seeing James nod to her latest question, it was now she was beginning to worry. He soon moved to kneel before her and placed one of his hands on her stomach, as well as kiss both of her hands. She herself only had a few months left of her pregnancy, just as he knew he couldn't tell her the truth on what he had planned for Seth and Paige, if he did it would only stress her and put their unborn son.

"There is nothing to worry about my queen. I'm sending Paige and Seth away with Gunner and Winter for the remained of our daughters pregnancy, that way no one namely Milo can go after her. She will be safe and out of harms way. It will also put less stress on you and our second son, knowing she is somewhere no one who means harm can get to her. Both she and Seth have been told and are currently packing for their trip. They leave at sundown and will be back when they have adjusted to being parents and Paige is fit enough to come home" responded James, informing his wife of what they were going to do although missing the part out that Paige and Seth would be vampires when they returned. He knew she would be angry when she found out but it was a risk he was willing to take. Even now his top priorities were his children and their safety.


	12. Raya

It had been a couple of weeks since James had sent Paige and Seth away with Gunner and Winter for their own protection. Milo had come to the castle several time, claiming to be worried for Paige's well being since he hadn't seen her around the castle grounds for a while. That alone sent warning bells for James as it meant Milo had been watching his daughter and could have struck at any time. It had also worried Maria a great deal as it had also put her two nieces in danger and her young son. James had summoned his old friend Chris to his castle, knowing that this had to come to an end before someone got hurt. It wasn't long before the requested man arrived along with his wife in Susan, both of them made their way over to where James and Maria were.

"Ah James, you requested to see us?" asked Chris, almost unsure of how to speak to his old friend or even what to expect, he hadn't seen or spoken to James since Milo had tried to take Paige just a few months after her wedding, although Milo had let her go upon seeing her swollen stomach. He knew the actions of his son had began to cause a rift between him and his close friend to the point he could see the man was weary of himself and his wife, or even mentioning Paige and Seth while they were around. Out of curtsey for the king and queen he and his wife bowed to them, showing respect to them even when both he and Susan were aware of why they were summoned there.

"Walk with me Chris" spoke James standing up from his throne and leaving through one of the many door that lead to and from the room. He knew he had caught the attention of his wife and their two guests as he was sure he would have caught the attention of anyone they walked passed during their stroll through the castle and it grounds. "I have sent Paige away with her husband until she has given birth, Milo is causing too much stress for both my daughter and wife, if you see him. Tell him neither of them will be so forgiving when they return" added James once they were strolling through the castle grounds near to the area where Paige had like to go to have time to herself.

"You sent them to Black Rock Palace, the home of your original daughter" responded Chris, he knew if she wasn't in the castle then she would be at the palace James had built for the original Paige after he had killed her beloved Tyler Black all those years before. He knew James had kept the palace in working order in case he needed to send her there again for protection. "Wait what do you mean they wont be as forgiving as they were before?" asked Chris catching on to what James had previously said, James only looked at him in reply, seeing as the answer he was looking for suddenly hit him, they would be the creatures both of them had become known for. Vampires.

"I turned her into a vampire before to prevent her from being victimised again after what my brother did to her. We both know Milo wont stop until he gets Paige. The only way to protect her this time is to do the same thing" replied James as they continued to walk the castle grounds. "She hated me for centuries when I took Tyler away from her, I wont make the same mistake again by not turning Seth with her" continued James revealing exactly what he had planned and why he was doing it. He didn't want to risk losing his daughter again nor did he wish for her to despise him like she had done once before. Through he his decision to turn both of them he showed he had learnt from his age old mistakes.

With Maria and Susan they were talking about many things including the habits both men still retained from their lives as vampires. How both of them had a short temper span when something was annoying them and how their rage could be uncontrollable at times. But how they were both good men and fathers to their children. Maria even stating her oldest daughter in Paige was in fact the daughter of another man she just happens to be the reincarnation of the daughter James had once lost. It was this that caught the attention of Susan more, as she was under the impression like most were that the princess was the King's daughter.

"I thought James was Paige's father, just as he is JJ's and your as of yet unborn son's" spoke Susan revealing she like many others were unaware of the Princess's status as an adopted child rather than biological. "I hear she has been sent away by James for the remainder of her pregnancy, I do hope nothing is wrong" continued Susan showing her general concern for the princess and revealing she was aware that Paige and Seth had been sent away. It was clear to see Maria was worried by what the other woman had spoke but kept her concern to herself. She found it odd the other slightly older woman knew her daughter had been sent away despite it not being common knowledge around the kingdom.

"I'm sure all is well, James has done it to put less stress on both of us. Since we are both expecting mothers. She will be safe at the castle he sent her to" replied Maria, revealing the reason why they had been sent away, or at least the reason she had been told. She was still blissfully unaware of what was to become of her daughter and son-in-law once their daughter had been born. "Once their child is born they will be returning to the castle, Winter has been setting up the nursery ready for when they return, even offered to be the nanny for them" added Maria, beginning to pace the throne room with anxiety at what she had found out. It wasn't long before James and Chris returned, Chris quickly taking hold of his wife's hand and leading her from the castle where as James walked over to Maria noticing something was bothering her.

"What's bothering you my Queen" spoke James upon reaching her, she was only a few months into her pregnancy yet she acted and prepared like she was due in a few weeks time. He knew Paige was due before her mother was. "Is it something to do with the visit?" questioned James, unsure of how to feel to his wife's sudden silence, while looking like she was trying to work something out, and appeared to be concern beyond measure for something else. There was a short stint of silence between them before Maria appeared to notice Susan had gone, and her husband in James was at her side. She smiled slightly but the worry and concern making her eyes shine brightly with worry over what she had previously heard.

"Did you tell anyone where you were sending Paige and Seth?" questioned Maria, it was clear to James that it was something in which the wife of his old friend had said which worried her. When he shook his head in reply to her question he could see the fear and worry begin to mix together and paint themselves on her fair features. "Susan she knew Seth and Paige had been sent away even when we told no one we were going to do so" spoke Maria, the worry clearly in her voice at what could potentially happen, and where Susan Harris could have found out the information her daughter had been sent away.

"Chris knows of the only place where I would send her" responded James before something dawned on him. He wished so much that it wasn't true and the person who he had remembered wasn't the one who was encouraging Milo's behaviour in anyway but his gut was telling him it was. "Eric!" shouted James, he knew his sudden reaction had likely to have scared Maria, and worry her more than she already was. "Send a raven out immediately to Black Rock Palace, they have to be warned that Paige isn't safe there any more" uttered James as calmly as he could, he knew if this was the case then neither Maria or Paige were safe and neither castle or the palace in which he sent Paige and Seth to were safe places for anyone of them to call home or seek shelter in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Maria, her concern showing crystal clear through her voice. She knew she had re-caught James attention and that of her brother who was walking near by, since both men had turned to her. "James, I know you have just worked something out, and I know that it has something to do with Paige. If she is in danger then I as her mother have a right to know" spoke Maria, making it clear she was going to find out one way or another. James looked to Bobby and to Eric who was coming with the quill and parchment so he could write to the ones at Black Rock Place. All three men noticing she spoke like the queen she was rather than a wife or mother.

"I don't think Milo is working alone, there is no way he could have gotten close on to the castle grounds without being seen. There is only one out there that hates me enough to want to see Paige taken from me again" replied James, revealing he had remembered another who had sworn revenge on him centuries before hand when he killed his own brother. "Kevin Thorn is his name, he was hand chosen by Mason to be his shadow, an apprentice if you will. When I killed Mason for what he did to my Paige, I let Kevin live out of mercy since he didn't know anything. He hated me for what I did to the point he sworn he would cause me everlasting pain. He was the one who told Sir Christopher Daniels and his men that myself and my daughter were vampires a century ago. I never caught him. It appears he is now the one helping Milo to cause me pain" continued James revealing the one he called Kevin Thorn was indeed responsible for a lot of pain he had suffered.

"If that's the case then that means he will come for Maria as well. This castle has no defences against a vengeful vampire James, you know that" spoke Bobby, quickly working it out and coming to the same conclusion as his brother in law, Paige maybe the target of Milo, but Maria was likely to be the one of this Kevin Thorn, regardless if she is expecting her third child and second with James. "What do you plan to do now. Other than to warn Gunner?" asked Bobby, he was angry to say the least, but he also understood that James was unaware of this or at least forgotten of Kevin Thorn until now. It was then Bobby, Maria and James heard a child screaming and crying out, all three looked around to see Winter standing there, she looked terrified of something and appeared to be covered in blood, although she remained uninjured.

"Winter" whispered James, afraid to say her name any louder, he could see the child she held in her arms was screaming for her mother. As it was evident that something terrible had happened. "Winter tell me what happened" spoke James once he was in front of the woman he could confidently call a friend. She looked at him, like she was dazed and didn't know where she was or even who he was. Yet she held the little girl in her arms gently as if she was trying to protect her. It wasn't long before the little girl quietened down as Winter soother her back to the slumber she had woken up from. "Who is the child?" asked James, more afraid of the answers he was going to receive the longer Winter didn't answer the questions he asked. He knew deep down who the baby girl in her arms belonged to, the tuft of dark hair and brown eyes gave it away

"Raya, she is your grand-daughter my lord" quietly replied Winter, not arguing when Bobby carefully took the newborn from her arms, he could see the worry sparkling in the eyes of Maria and James alike, especially since Winter had appeared with the little girl, covered in blood of some kind and appearing to be scared beyond measure. "A man attacked, he brought an army with him. ….. When we were running, Paige went into labour …. Gunner sent me away with the girl when the men caught up. …. when I last saw them they were surrounded. I don't know what happened after that I just followed as instructed and brought Raya here where she is safe" whispered Winter, revealing someone she had not recognised had attacked the palace, being prepared and bringing an entire army. Tear soon fell down her cheeks as she thought the worst when it come to her husband and two she would gladly call family.

"No" whispered Maria, tears now making her eyes sparkle like rare and precious jewels. Bobby looked down at the little girl in his arms, he knew Maria was thinking the worst had happened to her daughter and son-in-law, after all the evidence was pointing to it. He knew her heart was being to break. "My baby girl can't be gone. Please tell me she is okay. I can't live without her please" shouted Maria, the tears now leaving tracks down her cheeks and they fell. At that note Bobby left the room, taking the little girl to the nursery that was hers. The little nursery connecting on to her parents chambers as well as a little playroom for her when she was a little older. Bobby soon spotted the pups of Ghost waiting in the chambers, he figured someone had brought them back.

"I promise you, Princess Raya. We will find your mommy and daddy. You will not lose them how I lost my own several years ago. They will return to you my sweet little grand-niece" spoke Bobby once he had changed her clothes, and placed her in the cot that was there. He watched as she snuggled up under the furs. He could hear Maria shouting for her daughter from his place at the side of the girls cot. Even when they were the opposite side of the castle. "You are loved little Raya, by everyone here. You're parents will return to you. You are their pride and joy little princess. You will have the skill of your father and beauty of you mother" whispered Bobby trying to reassure himself that his niece would be okay even if the likelihood of that happening were slim. He knew the little girl would have no memory of her parents if something happened to them, just as he was sure Maria would raise her as one of her own children.

Back in the throne room with Maria, James and Winter. James was trying to get Winter to tell him exactly what had happened, and who the person who had attacked them was. He had a gut feeling he knew who had attacked them, but couldn't be sure without Winter describing the people and telling him what happened. He held a tear ridden Maria in his arms as he waited to hear the worst news. To the surprise of both the king and queen, the doors to the throne room opened. Revealing Gunner standing there, much like Winter covered in blood, only he was holding someone in his arms, and another was trailing behind him. Relief soon washed over Winter upon seeing the three of them there, the promise Seth had made her make before she left with Raya now beginning to fade a little.

"Gunner" whispered James, a slight bit of relief washing over him when he seen Seth was behind him, although the concern took over once again when he realised Gunner held Paige in his arms, and Seth appeared to be wounded. He didn't know whether he should be overjoyed they had made it back to the castle or worried about what happened to them. It wasn't long before Eric appeared, taking Paige into his own arms and walking away with her, Seth not far behind him "Please tell me what happened, I know Black Rock Palace was attacked, Winter was able to give us that much information" added James, he knew if anyone of them there could identify the attacker then it would be Gunner, after all he had come across the man once or twice over his six century existence as a vampire.

"It was Thorn, he lead the army against us. He was targeting me until he realised Paige was there and pregnant. We ran, but the stress forced Paige in to premature labour. When she gave birth Seth told Winter to bring her daughter here" explained Gunner not looking forward to what he was going to say in front of the queen, although he was sure James had already figured it out by now. "I'm sorry my queen, I was left with no other choice. I had to turn them, Seth woke up 20 minutes after, the princess has yet to wake" spoke Gunner apologising for what he had done, although he was left with no other option but to do as he had done. He could tell by Maria's watery expression she didn't understand what he was apologising for or what he had done. He also missed out the part where Seth had made Winter promise if neither of them made it back, that she would raise their daughter.

"He turned them in to vampires Maria. To ensure they survived. Has Seth completed the transition?" explained and asked James, wanting to know if his son-in-law had completed the transition as there was only mere hours before the effects of not doing so would begin to take affect. "It will take Paige longer, due to her past life memories returning to her, she will know I am not her true father when she awakes" added James revealing why it was taking Paige longer to return to them, and also she would know the truth when she woke up. "I suspect from the way Seth was looking at me, he remembers his own past life too and what I did to him" continued James revealing what it was he had picked up from the way Seth had looked at him. He knew things were going to be a lot different now and Maria was going to have trouble understanding everything that had happened over the last hour or so.


	13. A Family Torn Apart

It was becoming evidently clear to James that his wife and queen Maria, and his brother in law in Bobby were struggling with the idea of Paige being a vampire. After she had woken and completed the transition, she along with Seth began training with Gunner so they could control the deadly thirst that come with their new near immortal status. James and Angelina had tried to comfort those they called lover and get them to see it was the only way, yet neither was able to see what the girl they had known so well had become, although they had both understood the reasoning for Gunner to turn them in the first place. They also worried for the well being of Raya, the couple's young daughter.

At this moment in time, Seth was with his baby daughter, smiling when she woke and reacted out for him, to him it was like she knew he was the worlds most dangerous creature yet it was like she was all to aware he was her father and like her mother would do anything in the world to make sure she was safe and protected from the things that wished to take her away or hurt her. At the same time Paige was with her Uncle Bobby and her mother Maria, she knew they were yet to accept what she had become and her new status as a near immortal. She had hoped her mother of all people would understand since the man she married was once a vampire before giving up the status to be with her. Just as she was aware neither of them would know she had the memories of both lives, her past as the vampire princess and her current one.

"You both say that you understand why Gunner did as he had, yet both you are blind to what is before you. To what I have become. Why can you not accept what is and move on like everyone else has?" spoke Paige stating what she could see, she knew both of them were in denial about it, yet she couldn't understand why. Were they not happy that she had in a sense survived? And would never be a porn in someone else's game of vengeance again. When Paige looked to her mother and uncle, she could see the look that was painted on their features, she knew then what she had to do although she knew it would hurt to do it, especially James who had called her his own daughter since she was only a child. Yet it appeared to be the only way she could see that would settle the uneasiness around them.

"We understand Gunner turned the pair of you to prevent you from being killed by this Kevin Thorn, but it is just accepting you can never go out in sunlight again, or the risk both of you could lose control and go on a killing spree or hurt someone you care for" responded Maria, voicing her concerns she had been worrying for. One day either Seth or Paige would snap and attack one of her sons or nephews, or even their own daughter. When Maria looked to Paige she could see the hurt was sparkling in her eyes, she knew she had hurt her own daughter by not trusting her with what she had become.

"You of all people should know what it is like to have a vampire around. When you first met James, he was a vampire. Yet you still refuse to accept both Seth and myself are now vampires. And I can see just by looking at that you, you no longer trust either of us to be around either of uncle Bobby's children or your own" responded Paige, no longer referring to James as her father, although she was slightly confused on which was her true parent due to having the memories of both lives. A lot of things had appeared to be more familiar to her, than they did before her transition, as she had noticed Seth had remembered his previous life as Tyler Black and how James had torn them apart by killing him.

"Paige, it's not like that. I trust you around my girls, as I have faith neither of you will hurt them, your love for your cousins, as well as brother and daughter is what has kept you going through the struggle of learning to control your thirst. Your mother is just having trouble accepting her baby girl could live for hundreds if not thousands of years. She is afraid of what your siblings will think as they gradually get older and you will stay unchanged" answered Bobby seeing Paige was hurt by her mother's reaction towards her. He could also see she was struggling with something although he was unsure what it was. He watched as Paige nodded to him before turning away from them and leaving the room, leaving both of them behind. The concern both he and Maria held for Paige and Seth grew especially since she didn't say another word before she used her vampire speed to leave them.

"I'm scared Bobby" whispered Maria, to which point Bobby went over to her, carefully wrapping her in his arms as he had once done, when she was afraid of the dark when she was a child or when she found out her 10 year old daughter in Paige could be in life threatening danger when she was taken by Gunner all those years ago. "I'm scared the little girl, my little girl has gone, been replaced with the vampire princess that was once her life. I'm scared this Kevin Thorn is going to come after me and my boys just to force James to feel the pain he had endured, or to get vengeance for Brandon's death so long ago" mumbled Maria scared to speak any louder in case her fears come true. She knew the vampires had superhuman hearing, she didn't want Paige to hear what she was saying, nor did she know where her oldest child was at that particular moment.

Later on in the day, when evening had taken over and the sky had darkened, Angelina was with her two daughters in Taryn and Shannon as well as her husband in Bobby, she could see he worried for something, she could also guess it would be for his niece and nephew in law. As well as for his sister. She was aware he wanted to return to the place he had truly called home, the place he was at his happiest, Jarrett Farm. Yet he had not found the time to speak to his sister the queen about leaving her castle and her kingdom. Then again, she couldn't bring herself to tell her close friends in the king, Winter or Gunner of the plans since they were all trying their best to help both Paige and Seth with their new status as well as Maria with understanding and accepting what had become of her daughter. She knew James was trying his best to help her come to terms with the fact her little girl was no longer human.

At this moment Maria was in her shared chambers, looking out one of the many windows, she was looking north in the direction of where the Jarrett farm was located. Remembering all the memories there and in the near by village. She smiled sadly when her memories turned to Paige. Her parents reaction when she informed them she was with child, and her child's father wouldn't be a problem, although she never shared the information of his death with anyone not even her brother or close friends at the time, she kept the secret of Paige's father death even when her daughter was taken by Gunner. A tears come to her eyes as she remembered her mother's death from the illness she had contracted and how her father had chosen death rather to help his children through the already difficult time. It was then she realised something.

"What's bothering you Maria?" suddenly came the deep voice of James from behind her. She had been so deep in thought and in her own memories, she hadn't even heard her husband enter the room. When she turned away from the north facing window to look at him, he could see the tears in her eyes and the tracks they left down cheeks. To which he carefully made his way over to her and held her in her arms, only wishing she would tell him what was causing her the sadness she was feeling, or if there was anything he could do to help her through the cause of it. "Is it our beautiful princess that's once again bothering you?" questioned James, watching as his wife nodded in reply to his question. "Tell me" breathed James, wanting to know what it was that had caused the tears.

"The memories of being at Jarrett farm come to mind. How I felt when I found I was expecting Paige, the heartbreak I suffered when her true father died in my arms before he even got to meet her, even how much I loved her and how proud I have been over the things she has accomplished and the woman she become. But remembering all reminds me of how much I truly miss that little girl, and what she now is" responded Maria, fighting to hold back her tears and trying to be strong before her husband, although he had seen her in tears many times before. "The Paige that was my daughter is gone, she is never coming back. She's dead and I have to accept that, I have to accept she is what she is, and she along with Seth will never physically age. I have to accept my daughter had to die so the one you lost a century ago could once again live" continued Maria, revealing how she was really feeling and what she had been thinking, or at least why she was having so much trouble accepting what Paige and Seth had become. James was unsure what to say but he knew there was a possibility all the vampires whom called the castle home could hear her words.

"Your daughter is not dead Maria. She is here in the castle, with her husband and daughter. It is my child who was killed, I admit I have tried seen my own Paige in yours, but I know my daughter was stole away from me and will never be truly returned to me. Your Paige may look like her and be like her in so many ways but she will never truly call me father. Nor will she ever forget you are her mother" replied James, not understanding how Maria could think her daughter was dead and his own had taken her place, he knew this would be hard for her to adjust to but never had he thought she would think of Paige as dead and virtually disown the girl she had raised simple because she had become a vampire.

"But she isn't my little girl any more. I don't even recognise what she has become. The girl I bore, raised and loved isn't the woman here in the castle. She just looks and shares the same name as that little girl. The woman in the castle is a monster of the night, she killed my daughter and replaced her when she woke up" whispered Maria, saying what she truly thought of her daughter who was now one of the few vampires to call the castle home. James looked down to the paved floor that ran through the entire castle unsure how how to comfort his wife now, he didn't even know what to say to the words she had spoken to him. How was it he was able to love Paige as a human and now as a vampire? And Maria was telling him she could not loved her own daughter now she had become a vampire. It wasn't long before the queen had fallen asleep, James was lying next to her, the conversation they had shared and the words she had spoke echoing around his head like they were stuck on repeat. He didn't know what he was going to do, he knew his words wouldn't comfort her and she would never truly accept Paige as a vampire, even if the poor girl did prove herself to still be the same as she was before her transition from human to vampire. He also knew there was a high possibility that both Paige and Seth had heard the words Maria had spoke, since a vampire's senses are heightened. He knew Seth would now be trying to comfort his own wife through her likely broken heart.

Morning came around quickly, when Maria awoke she thought about the things she had confided in her husband. It wasn't long before she realised she hadn't been greeted with the morning cries of her grand-daughter Raya as she had done everyday since Winter had returned with her. She also noticed James had already left the bed chambers and was likely in the throne room. She knew her words had worried him. When she left the chambers she had the unsettling feeling something was wrong, as she didn't see the pups of Ghost strolling the corridor as they had always done. The more she walked through the castle halls the more she got the feeling that something was wrong, it was unusually quiet, like someone had put mute on all those who made a noise. It wasn't long before she reached the doors to the throne room, the guards there stood a little straighter, before opening the doors to allow her through, they could see that something was unsettling her in some way or another. When she did enter the room however she was met with the normal family breakfast, JJ sitting next to his father, Bobby and Angelina one side of the table where as Taryn and Shannon were opposite them. Gunner and Winter sat opposite J.J and James, yet the high chair where little Raya would normally be sat was empty as were the seats that belonged to the little princess's parents.

"Morning my queen" spoke Gunner as if nothing was out of place, he knew she would have noticed Raya wasn't crying this morning, just as he could see three rather important people were missing from the family breakfast. Yet he and Winter had been told along with the rest not to tell her where they were. Maria smiled towards Gunner before taking her place the opposite side of her eleven year old son J.J. Not being able to shake the feeling something was out of place. It wasn't long before the family were in full conversation about different things, yet neither of them brought up the three that were missing. The room soon fell silent again when Bobby mentioned he and his family would be leaving the kingdom to go back to Jarrett Farm, the one place where he was truly happy. He could see his younger sister didn't want him to go, yet he could also see she wasn't going to stop him from returning to place where he was at his true happiest. He knew as Maria did eventually they would have to go their separate ways. He revealed when it was when the small family of four would be leaving, a smile on his features as he did so. It wasn't long before Bobby, Angelina, Taryn and Shannon left to pack the remainder of their things ready for their journey to their new home. Yet Maria still had an unsettling feeling something wasn't quite right. It wasn't long before Maria left to do her business as Queen of the realm.

"She knows something isn't right" spoke Winter not even bothering to look at the king in which she was talking to, instead she continued to look at the pictures of those who meant something to the king. "All through breakfast she kept looking to the doors expecting them to come through, the castle was too quiet. She would have noticed baby Raya not crying when she woke or the pups not playfully running after each other when she entered the halls" continued Winter, noticing the tapestry of the royal family had been torn. "The tapestry of the royal family it's been destroyed" added Winter. James and Gunner quickly making their way over to her and seeing that it had been torn, but only the portrait of one had been removed from it. James looked to Gunner knowing what it meant, and who had torn it apart.

"I told you they heard the conversation you two had last night. If me and Winter could hear it, then they would have as well. You know how much Paige loves her mother, it would have shattered her heart to hear her love is no longer returned. The tapestry is proof of how she feels. You, Maria and JJ are still there yet the part Paige was in has been torn away" spoke Gunner knowing the poor girl no longer felt as if she belonged in the castle or even part of the family she loved so much. She was heartbroken to hear her own mother would preferred that she truly be dead rather than the creature or monster she had become. It was then Winter spotted the missing piece of tapestry torn to pieces in the corner of the throne room, near one of the many candles there. When she picked it up she noticed writing on the back. She recognised the writing straight away as the princess's.

 _Dear Residents of Storm Castle,_

 _After recent events, and a lot of thinking. I have come to the decision with my husband Seth Rollins to leave the castle permanently. I realised I am no longer welcome as either a resident of the castle or as member of the family. I do not wish to be the one to cause pain to the queen, so to prevent her suffering. Seth, Raya and Myself will permanently leave the castle and the kingdom._

 _I hereby forfeit my titles as Kings Daughter and Princess of the Realm, and will no longer be a burden to either of you who call the castle home. Please tell the Queen, I am sorry I couldn't be the daughter she longed for or the one she loved. As I am sorry to the King for failing to live up to his expectations of being his daughter of the same name. I can see now I no longer have a place at Storm Castle and thrust no longer hold a place within the Realm or the hearts of those I called family._

 _I promise I will no longer be a threat and will stay well away from the Warden's Bobby, Angelina, Taryn and Shannon Jarrett, as I will stay away from the crowned Prince JJ. I give you my word neither of us will return to Storm's Landing, as long as the Queen seeing us as threats to her true family and as the Monsters she perceives us to be._

 _It is time we go out on our own and find who we are as the monsters of the night, Queen Maria has condemned us as. It brings me great pain to learn that my mother the Queen no longer sees me as her daughter, or as part of her family. So I do this in respects of her wishes that I am not around and may hope she live with the memory of the daughter she sees as Dead the moment that I woke up as the vampire I am today._

 _We wish you all a long and prosperous life, as well as one with happiness and fortune. For I wish the King and Queen luck with their future family and the kingdom, as I wish the Storm Family, a long and healthy reign as the royal family of the realm. Goodbye my King, Queen, Prince, Jarrett Family (warden's of the Queen) and to my close friends Gunner and Winter._

 _Paige Rollins_

When Winter read the letter Paige had left on a piece of the shredded tapestry, she had tears come to eyes at reading how heartbroken the young princess was to learn her own mother would rather she was dead rather than the creature of the night in which she and her husband have become. It was then Winter left the room, tears in her eyes and the torn piece of tapestry in her hands. She knew the queen was aware something was wrong yet she probably had no idea it was something like this. With each step Winter took her tears turned to anger, especially as it darned on her Paige and Seth left the castle with their daughter because the woman in which she was looking for couldn't bring herself to accept her daughter's status. It wasn't long before she found the woman in question, talking happily with her brother and sister in law, blissfully unaware of what she had done.

"I hope you are happy my Queen. You have finally gotten what you wanted" spoke Winter once she was standing behind Maria, Angelina knew something was wrong when Winter referred to Maria as Queen rather than by her actual name. When Maria turned around to face Winter, she could see the tears mixing with anger, a sight she hadn't seen before in anyone. It was clear to the woman before her she didn't know what she was on about. "Because of you, James as lost his daughter again, as well as his grand-daughter and someone he considered a son. Paige was still your daughter, even when she woke up as a vampire and with her past memories, yet she still seen you as her mother. You however didn't see her as your daughter, instead you wished she had been killed rather than become what was it a Monster of the Night" continued Winter, giving torn piece of tapestry to the queen. "She heard what you said My Queen, as did Seth, Gunner and myself. You broke her heart to the point she no longer sees the castle or even Storm's Realm as her home. She removed herself from history and gave up her title of princess because of you. So congratulations my Queen you win" finished Winter before leaving the room, she didn't wish to be around a person who could say things as Maria had without thinking how it could effect the people around her. Maria stood in near shock at how she was spoken to, where as Angelina felt for her friend and Bobby stood awkwardly unsure what to do with himself or the situation at hand.

It wasn't long before Gunner caught up with Winter, having heard her words to Maria. He knew she loved Paige as if she was her sister, and was heartbroken and distraught something she could see as preventable had forced another she loved to leave. He too was saddened it had come to this, as he though of Paige and Seth not only as close friends but also has his family. He never felt guilty for turning either of them. He like Winter knew Paige was likely to be confused due to having the memories of both lives, as it was likely Seth too was confused but more for the reason why he was reincarnated when his previous life was a mere human who had fallen for the vampire princess.

"We will find them, Winter. We will find them and bring them home, where they belong. I told James what you said to Maria, he knows why his daughter left, why her husband left. He has given us permission to go and find them and bring them home. As the king he is refusing to take the beloved Prince and Princess away from the realm, regardless of their status. He was one of us, he still remembers what its like" whispered Gunner, revealing the king indeed knew of the course of the one he called his daughter to leave the way she had. Winter soon looked at her husband and smiled before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Maria meanwhile had taken the words Winter had spoken harshly, seeing them as an offence against her and believing as the Queen she should be treated with more respect rather than the common girl she had once been. It wasn't long before she arrived back at the throne room, James looking at a portrait of Paige, the one he had hidden and was going to put up in the throne room the day of her twenty third birthday. Maria walked over to him, spotting a few tears had fallen down his cheeks, as he stared at the painting.

"When I lost my daughter a century ago. I thought the world was going to end. I had lost Kate, to a witch who sacrificed her for some ritual, Paige was all I had left. After Kevin Thorn betrayed us, Sir Christopher Daniel come with his men, they caught the both of us. I was forced to watch as she was exposed to the sunlight, as she was burnt to death. After she died all I had left was vengeance against the people who took her away from me" whispered James, remembering how his first beloved wife had be ripped away from him and how he had lost his princess after eight centuries. He took a long deep breath before continuing on. "When Colby Rollins, Seth's biological father said he found Paige, I didn't know what to think or even how to feel. After the death of my little girl a century before I shut off all my emotions so I wouldn't be hurt again. Yet when I saw her, I knew she wasn't just a reincarnation of my princess, she was my princess sent back to me. I couldn't help but love her" continued James, he knew Maria was listening just staying silent. No doubt wondering why he was telling her the story of his first wife and of the original Paige.

"I told you last night James, my daughter is gone. Nothing is going to bring her back" replied Maria, giving the tapestry to James, without reading what was written on it. James opened the neatly folded tapestry, and read over the words that held so much pain to the person who had written it. His own eyes once again filled with tears as he read what she had written, how she had given up her title as the princess and his daughter. He looked back at the portrait of Paige before him, wondering how long it would take Gunner and Winter to find Paige, Seth and Raya as well as the pups. He was all to aware they wouldn't return to Black Rock Castle as it would be to obvious thrust making it easy for them to be found.

"I sent Winter and Gunner to find them and bring them home. You may not think or love her like your daughter or even accept they are now vampires. But I love her as my child, whether she is human or vampire. I will not abandon her just because of her near immortal status Maria. So I ask you this, how is it you loved me as a vampire but you can't love your own daughter as one?" responded James, he didn't really know how to feel about Paige, Seth and Raya leaving with the pups due to his wife not being able to accept what was before her. "I have lost one daughter, I will not lose another or my grand-daughter because of this" continued James making it clear he wasn't going to let his family be torn apart because one couldn't accept the other. It wasn't long before Eric came to the chamber off the throne room, knowing the king wanted to go over plans in case Kevin Thorn attacked and went after the people he loved. At which point Maria left the room and looked at the tapestry portraits of the family, noticing how the one of the royal family had the part of Paige torn away, leaving only the three members there.


	14. Onyx River Peaks

It had been weeks since the Royal Family had been torn apart. Maria was still refusing to believe she had anything to do with it. Where as James had told her Paige was always going to be his daughter no matter what she was or where she was. Bobby had returned to Jarrett Farm with Angelina, Taryn and Shannon. They had settled in quickly, getting the farm back to working order and the girls riding their horses around the vast land. Even some of their old neighbours had popped by to say hello and welcomed Bobby back like he had never left. Winter and Gunner had been searching every day for the two they called Prince and Princess, sending a raven to James every day to keep him updated although they hadn't had any look in finding either of them.

James had informed those who called Storms Landing home, the rumours were true and the beloved Prince Seth and Princess Paige were now vampires as well as they had left the kingdom after an incident with the queen. Much to Maria's dismay. He also informed the kingdom his trusted friends had been sent out to find and return them to the kingdom. As well as stating he would announce something that would effect the future of the kingdom upon the return of Paige, Seth, Raya and the pups. He knew more than anyone Maria wasn't going to like the announcement but he also knew as the King he was the only one who could make the decision. He had made the decision of appoint the missing pair his heirs upon returning to ensure the survival of the kingdom he had ruled over for so long.

"Gunner, what's wrong?" asked Winter, when she realised her husband had stopped, they had searched all of Paige's favourite places to go and Seth's yet come up empty handed when looking for them. At James's order they went to Black Rock Palace first. He knew that particular place would hold a lot of meaning to them, as it was the last place they went to as humans. "Gunner" called Winter when she didn't receive any answer from him, instead he looked as if he was figuring something out, or at least trying to. Winter at least knew it was something to do with the task at hand. She knew he would know small details about Paige only those who lived during that time period would know.

"We've been looking in all the wrong places" spoke Gunner in response, after at least ten minutes of silence from when Winter had asked him what was wrong. He could tell she was confused by the words he had spoken. As evidence by her expression. "We are looking in the places Paige and Seth like to go. When we should be looking in the places that meant something to Paige and Tyler, their past selves" continued Gunner, revealing what he meant and hopefully figuring it out. He smiled slightly, although he never met Tyler Black, he had listen to the original Paige when she spoke of him and how much she missed him being around. Even he never figured out how the boy was reincarnated when he was human when he died. He could remember her wearing the necklace around her neck with the ring Tyler had given her, always touching it when she thought about what could have been had her father no killed him. The same necklace Gunner returned to the ten year old version when he seen took her back home to Storms Castle. He knew by now she would remember what it was as would Seth and be thankful someone had kept it safe for her.

"So where would they go? Since you knew Paige back then" asked Winter. She knew she wouldn't be much help on the subject, due to only knowing the reincarnation of each. Although she had been told many times by Gunner there wasn't much difference between the two Paige's. The only difference being one was human when he met them and the age in which they were turned into vampires. The original one being nineteen and this one being twenty two. He smiled before looking up to the moon, using it has his compass hoping he would be able to remember the location of the small city that had served as their meeting point and safe haven. He could always remember going their with Paige when she visited the place in order to remember her once happiness.

"Paige mentioned after Tyler was killed where their spot was. It was named after the Tanzanite found there but the residents called it by another name" replied Gunner, remembering only small pieces of information about the place. "James never knew of it, but Paige would go there for a week every year to remember her lost love. I remember going with her on a few occasions" quickly added Gunner, hoping by talking about it then he would remember the name of the place and hopeful its exact location. Winter smiled when he heard the description, she knew the place. There was only one place she knew of that was famously know for the Tanzanite mined there.

"Onyx River Peaks" excitedly responded Winter, a smile on her lips when Gunner looked towards her. "Its to the east, two days from here. Three days from Storms Landing" she continued, knowing its location from when she was a slave, it was a few hundred miles from where she herself was located as a slave. She had always wanted to go there as a human and that longing hadn't changed when she became a near immortal. If anything it made her desire to visit the rumoured beautiful place even more. She had no idea the beautiful princess would go there to see her true love. Although it brought a small smile to her lips to think they would return to where their previous selves hadn't once been. The two soon set off east, as quickly as possible. They knew the sun would be rising soon thrust render them to the shadows until it once again set.

At Storms Landing, James was with Eric who had spotted both Kevin Thorn and Milo Harris around the castles land. They had also once again sent for Chris and his wife, hoping they would be able to get their son to see sense before it was too late. And before someone who called the castle home was hurt, or worse killed. James knew all to well he would have to confront Kevin sooner or later, the man's hatred for him had taken his daughter from him years prior, he couldn't risk one of his sons suffering the same fate. He still could not bring himself to forgive himself for what happened to Paige when she was exposed to the sunlight at the hands of Sir Christopher Daniel, still feeling the guilt as Paige was the one who paid for the mistakes he made. He would be even worse if one of his sons, who were no threat to anyone was a casualty of the battle that was to come.

"My King" came the voice of one of the many men who was on his kings guard. When he turned, he didn't recognise the man, assuming he was one of the replacements for one that was off or had been sent to do something else. "A raven from Gunner and Winter arrived, with a message addressed directly to you" added the solider, clad in the realms armour and colours, it was obvious to most he was a proud man, and stunned to an extent to be in the presence of the king who had ruled for so long. He smiled as he handed James the parchment with the message on. Leaving swift shortly after, once again leaving the king to his thoughts.

 _James,_

 _We think we may have figured out where Paige and Seth went. I believe they have returned to the place where they first met during their past lives. Onyx River Peaks. It is a place that holds a lot of meaning to the pair of them. And a place where they would most likely settle and want to raise Raya._

 _Both Winter and myself have checked all the places she would go. Jarrett Farm – Bobby, Angelina and the girls are doing well by the way. Its like they have been there the entire time and the farm is once again thriving. We have also checked Black Rock Palace and Knight's Hold. We even went to Seth's birth place. Coming up empty handed on all of them._

 _We are on our way to Onyx River Peaks now. And should be there in a few days time. To which we will send you another message. Hopefully this time with the good news that we have located them and are bringing them home. Although Winter believed there will be a lot of convincing to do on the part of Paige. Yes we have the letters you wrote to both of them with us and the one addressing the announcement you want to make. And we will deliver them as promised._

 _See you soon old friend_

 _Gunner_

James smiled when he read over the small letter. Although he never knew where his daughter and Tyler Black had met. He knew after he had killed Tyler just how much Paige loved him and seen then it wasn't fake as he original thought it was. It was real love between them. He had regretted his actions and decision to kill the young man, after that. He had unintentionally broke his own daughter's heart and forced her to hate him for at least three centuries. Something he didn't wish to happen again. He knew Maria would want to know what was going on, and why he was so determined to bring Paige home when she had made the decision to leave and forfeit her title as Princess and his daughter. It wasn't long before Maria entered the throne room, a small smile on her lips as she had just seen JJ, riding around the gardens on his horse and practising his sword fighting with his teacher.

"Gunner and Winter believe they know where Paige and Seth went" spoke James, this being the first time in weeks since he had actually spoke to Maria. If he was honest he didn't know how to act around her since she was the reason why Paige and Seth left in the first place. Even if she was refusing to admit or even acknowledge it was her words to hurt Paige and motivated her to leave the place she had called home for so long. "They are going there now and we should hear from them again in two days time" added James, he could tell by Maria's expression she didn't want to hear that, or even want her own daughter to return.

"Why are you so determined to find her James? She left the kingdom and forfeit her title as Princess. She made it clear she didn't want to return" spoke Maria, more out of curiosity than anything. She had noticed how hostile he had become towards her, yet his attitude hadn't changed towards JJ. How was she supposed to confide in her own husband when he refused to talk to her, and all he did when she was around was do the things any king would do and try his hardest to stay strong. Either that or he would be in the throne room looking at the portrait of Paige and Seth on their wedding day.

"Because she is my daughter Maria. This is her home. You may have disowned her but I can never do that. I lost her once when someone took her away, when I had to watch her burn, now I have lost her again because you can't accept she is a vampire and will never be victimised again" replied James answering her question yet keeping his eyes on the portrait almost like he was afraid it would disappear if he didn't keep an eye on it. He knew she was angry and more than likely wanting to know about this announcement he was going to make up on their return. Yet he refused to tell her anything about it or even mention it when she was around.

"How can I love someone who could lose control and slaughter their own family members? Who can no longer go out in sunlight or even be exposed to it without being burned. How can I love the woman she has become, knowing that JJ will one day ask questions on why he ages and his sister does not?" responded Maria, not seeing James getting angrier with every word she spoke. She couldn't hear his breaths getting deeper and heavier, or see him slowly turning red with anger. The more she went on the more he began to wonder who the woman stood behind him was. She was not the same one in which he married years prior. She wasn't the concerned mother he had made his queen and found his happiness with. He didn't even recognise her any more.

"You are such a hypocrite Maria" responded James trying his hardest not to shout at her or lose his temper. When he turned around to face her, he could see the shock spreading over her features at what he had said to her. "You say you can't love someone like that yet you loved me when I was a vampire. How am I different from Paige and Seth?" asked James not bothering to wait for her answer, or even to check she was okay. "From where I am standing Paige and Seth maybe vampires but you are the one who has changed. I don't even recognise you any more Maria, the woman standing before me now is not the one I married. The woman I married wouldn't just abandon her child over something like this" added James before leaving the room, leaving Maria with tears in her eyes and to think of the words he had spoke as well as the woman she had become. She wondered what had caused his sudden outburst and to question her feeling and emotions towards the man she had married so long ago.

 **Two days later.**

Gunner and Winter had finally arrived at Onyx River Peaks, although it was in the early hours of the night, the small city that was there seem to thrive and come alive during those hours. People past them with a hello, others just looked at the pair and went on with what they were doing. Winter had guessed to them, they were just two regular tourist that happened to find their small city and had been amazed by it. She had to it admit, the city was more beautiful than she ever imagined it to be, she could understand why Paige and Seth would come to the small city. It was amazing and out of the way. Yet it seemed to thrive better than most cities that were hidden as well as theirs was. You could even argue it was thriving better than Storms Landing.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for a young couple with a child, and some dire wolf pups. Have you seen them?" asked Gunner, he was sure some of them knew who he was, as they would have likely recognised Paige when she step foot into the city. "The girl is Paige, long raven hair, pale skin brown eyes. And the man is called Seth, two toned hair, brown eyes, about six foot. They would have at least six pups with them and a baby girl, no more than a few months old" spoke Gunner describing what the pair looked like. The man he spoke to simply smile and pointed over to the small street of houses to the left. "Thank you good sir" added Gunner before walking down the small street with Winter. It wasn't long before they seen the dire wolf pups running around in the garden of the last house. The one with the stable attached to it. To which both smiled at each other and walked up the small garden path, gently knocking on the front door. It wasn't long before Seth answered. He step aside as soon as he saw them.

"How'd you find us?" asked Seth when he lead them to the living room. It had been almost three months since they left and settled in the small place. It was there Seth learnt more about his past life and enjoyed the life he had gained, and the time he got to spend with his wife and daughter. He knew Paige would come down as soon as she had fed and put Raya down to sleep for the night. He could remember telling Paige, James would send someone out looking for them even when they had willingly chose to leave the kingdom. He had lost count how many times they thought someone knocking on their door was a scout send out by James to find them.

"I remembered something about Paige. Every year she would visit this city anything from a week up to a month a year. And it was the last option" responded Gunner, hearing Paige coming down the stairs. She smiled when she seen them, and knew as Seth did why they were there. "You know why we are here. James sent us the morning after you left to find you and bring you home" added Gunner, seeing the way Seth looked at Paige with the I told you so look. To which she just smiled and looked down. "He asked us to give you two these" continued Gunner, handed the two letters James had written before they left on their quest. Winter gave Paige her one where as Seth was given his by Gunner.

 _Paige,_

 _I know right now you are feeling lost and don't know where you belong. But I just want you to know I love you, and no matter where you are or even what you are human or vampire. You will always be my daughter. I know I have to let you see that in your own time, as I have hope you will come home and I can once again embrace you after so long apart. I lost you once from someone taking you away, now because of the actions of Maria I been forced to lose you again._

 _Whether you come home or not is your choice, but wherever you are. You will always be Princess Paige of Storm's Landing and my rightful heir. Reincarnation or not, you are my daughter, and I know you hold the memories of both lives as does Seth. You are a princess Paige and always will be, as will Raya. I know what the people of my kingdom want, and that is for you, Seth, Raya and the pups to return._

 _I hope you do return my beautiful daughter, if not now then before my time as king ends and I join your real mother to watch over you and your family. But if fate should have it, I do not see you before that time. Then I wish you all the best and love that I can give. If you do not wish to return then I understand. Send Gunner and Winter back with a message and your location and I will come and see you, I can live without a lot of things. But my daughter is not one of them._

 _I love you Paige, Always and forever._

 _Your father_

 _King James_

Paige smiled when she read the letter, although with tears in her eyes. He was hoping so much that she would return and had named her heir even now. And wished so much she would return but would understand if she chose not to. Gunner walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He wanted to do that as soon as he seen her, he considered both Paige and Seth family. He knew James was aware of that, even when she was a child he made sure she was safe as best he could. Even having to get Milo to leave the castle after it became apparent he wasn't going to leave her alone. Seth read over his letter quietly, although he could see Paige being embraced by Gunner and Winter watching him closely.

 _Dear Seth,_

 _First off I would like to apologies to you, for what happened when we met in your previous life. As Tyler Black. When I met you and found you were human, I was surprised but thought the love between you and Paige was fake. Plus I didn't really like the idea of a human and vampire being together. It was only after I had killed you, did I realise how mistaken I was. Seeing how heart broken she was and how much pain she was in, did I realise it was real between the two of you. She hated me for centuries after that. I had a castle built for her. She went on to name it Black Rock Palace. After you her one and only true love._

 _If you were wondering why you were reincarnated it. It was because of me. Once I realised it was real love between you and Paige. I tracked down a sorcerer, they preformed a ritual that would bring you back around the same time as Paige if she was to ever die. I saw how much she loved you so it was my way of making it up to her. I promise you I will never do that to you or her again. In any life time._

 _I want to thank you. For looking after my little girl and loving her even when you thought I was a monster. You saw the good in her even when you struggled to adjust to being a vampire. You never once shut her out, instead you have been honest with her. That is why you are the one I name as next king of Storms Landing. You are everything a king should be, you were as a human and even more so now as a vampire. Where as most lose their morals when they turn, you haven't, you stayed strong and true. And I know that is because of Raya._

 _I only ask you to return with Paige, Raya and the pups. But if you do not then I will understand. I know you will always put Raya and Paige above all else, something I wish I had done on so many occasions. I wish so much right now I was a single father again. With Paige and you here with me. If you do not return then I will come and visit you, that way I will be able to see the boy who risked his life to reunite me with my little girl and the man who saved her life on so many occasions._

 _Until we meet again_

 _King James_

Seth read the letter with a smile on his lips, he knew King James would always do what was best for Paige. He had planned for so much and even admitted past mistakes as well as told him some of the missing information of his past life and how it was he was reincarnated when he was a simple human. It wasn't long before he walked over to Paige, she knew he had finally found the missing information she was unable to give him. He gently kissed her before wrapping her in his arms, almost like he was putting her in a protective bubble away from all the pain.

"Lets go home Paige. Where we truly belong" whispered Seth, feeling her nod against his chest as he stoked her hair. He knew how much she missed Kings Landing, and how being away from the place they had met in their currently life was going against something they promised each other when they married almost two years prior. "We promised each other we would raise our child in the place we met. Storms Landing. Its time to go home" added Seth once again whispering. He knew she would remember that. It wasn't long before both gave the news they would return home, on the condition Paige didn't have to be anywhere near Maria, regardless whether the other woman was queen.


	15. Now Your Reign Has Ended

A few days later seen Storms Landing under attack. Kevin Thorn had noticed there was no vampires in the castle. Thrust knew they were at their weakest and he would be able to do a lot more damage to the group who called the castle home. He had made a plan with Milo to cause as much damage as possible with the most causalities. The main targets being those close to James. Maria and JJ. Milo had noticed his parents arrive in the castle, he had figured they had arrived to help convince him to stop what he was doing. However neither one of his parents were aware of what he had come. He was no longer a weak human but a creature of the night, a near immortal and one that could stand the test of time. He was proud to be a vampire as it meant he could fight for the one he seen as his true love until someone killed him, or he felt like he could not win. Just like all who were reincarnations, he had received the memories of his past life although he kept that from Thorn.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Kevin, looking over to the one he had taken under his wing and turned into a vampire in the first place. Although he was unaware Milo was the reincarnation of his former master and sire Brandon Storm. "You know who you are to target. There will be less chance of James saving both of them if we go after them at the same time just as we planned" spoke Kevin, smiling when he remembered it was Milo himself to came up with the idea of one of them targeting Queen Maria and the other one going after the young Prince JJ. He knew James would only be able to save one of them, thrust he would be forced to feel the pain of losing one he loved and held so close to his heart again as he had done before when he lost his daughter. Paige.

"I'm ready. I'll go after JJ. That will distract him while you go after Maria. He won't know who to save" replied Milo, smiling at the potential pain that was heading the way of the man he once looked up to. He could always remember asking James what it was like to be a vampire. Yet he lost all respect for him when he agreed with Maria's decision of sending him away from the castle with his parents. Thrust he had lost his chance of gaining Paige's affection and in his opinion lost her to Seth. "It's time for vengeance for everything he has done. There is no way he will be able to protect everyone in the castle from the terror heading there way" continued Milo smiling as he remembered everything they had planned and watching as Kevin gave the signal to his followers to attack the castle. He watch as the vampires attacked, hearing the screams of innocent people. Yet both he and Kevin held back waiting in silence for the right time to attack.

"My Lord" shouted Eric, as he entered the throne room where Maria and James were. He could see the worry that shone in Maria's eyes, especially since she could hear the distant screams and that he himself had blood over at least 75% of his body. "The city is under attack, vampires. Lead by Kevin Thorn. They are slaughter the residence sparing no one" spoke Eric once he had caught his breath from where he had ran to inform the king what was happening. He could see the worry sparkle in the eyes of both King and Queen, especially when he remembered JJ was in the city for his normal daily horse ride. He could see the dread in the eyes of both the ruling king and the queen. Especially when it dawned on all of them, Prince JJ could be one of the many causalities of the attack.

"Get everyone from the city into the castle now and assemble a squad to find JJ" ordered James, inside he was terrified and feared for what might happened but on the outside he was being the king the land needed. The one who would take charge and do everything in his power to make sure they were protected from the ongoing attack. "Kevin" whispered James, when it hit him that Eric had said Vampires were attacking. He also remembered several of the guards mentioning they had seen Milo with an unknown dark haired man on several occasions over the past few weeks. It occurred to him then they had been waiting for the right time to strike, when it would cause him the most pain. Kevin knew now was that time. There was no vampires at the castle to help defend it. JJ was vulnerable to being taken away and the strained relationship between Maria and himself would ensure if he had to choose he would choose their son over her. Thrust bringing his fears of losing those he loved before their time would once again be brought a reality.

It was hours before most of the residence that lived in the land had been ushered into the palace for protection. Most of them had been injured, some more serious than others. And others had seen someone they loved be murdered before their very eyes unable to do anything to help them from the savage end they had met. JJ had yet to return to the castle, and give his parents peace of mind he was safe and out of harms way. James offered to help the medical team with the injuries, he may not be able to do anything to ward of the vampires, but that didn't mean he was going to sit around doing nothing when the people who lived on his land were suffering. It wasn't his way.

"Mother" came the terrified screams of JJ. "Father" his voiced echoed shortly after. James looked up from what he was doing, quickly making his way over to the window nearest to him on the side of the castle the screams of his son came from. Maria soon joined him only to see the scene of Milo having hold of JJ. His eyes turned from the normal brown to electric blue revealing he was indeed a vampire and Kevin had turned him in order for him to be more efficient in the plan they had made against the king. Maria looked at her son, torn over what to do, stay in the safety of her castle and protect her unborn child or try and help JJ and risk her own life and that of her unborn son. "Help me please" once again came the voice of JJ, this time followed by a scream of agonising pain. Chris had noticed what is son had become and seen what he had done to the young prince, unable to understand how his only son had fallen so far, all because he was rejected by Paige. Now here he was torturing the younger brother of the woman he claims to love.

Milo had bitten down on the side of JJ neck, causing the pain and agonising scream when he broken the young prince's collar bone. Even smiling slightly when he heard the bone snap like a twig beneath his grip. Kevin Thorn soon appeared. Standing next to Milo and seeing the terrified and pained look the young prince sent his way. He then turned his attention to the castle where he knew James would be waiting and most likely watching. He smiled, he knew he had the entire night do as he wished, since they had attacked as the sun set starting from the place where the shadows were and working there way through the city as the shadows of the night spread.

"You can have you son back James if…." shouted Kevin making sure the king could hear him. He was going to make sure the king never forgot this day, and knew the events that he had in mind were going to be on him rather than either Kevin himself or his dear follower in Milo. "If you send you pretty queen out to me instead. A trade if you will. The life of your son in exchange for your wife" offered Kevin, giving the king a choice, either his son was to pay the price with his life or his wife was to forfeit her own in order to save the young prince. James shook his head, he didn't know what to do, plus he didn't want to choose. That was when Milo screeched out in pain, Kevin turned around in a blink of an eye only to see Milo on the ground with a raven haired woman standing over him.

"Or option three, you leave here or we fight back" spoke Gunner coming up beside Paige with Seth and Winter by his side. Winter having made sure both the prince and baby princess were safe within the walls of the castle, as well as the fast growing pups. "There maybe four of us against an army of you but we have a rather vengeful Paige, who hasn't forgot you from the last time you met or let Milo get away with what he has done to her brother" continued Gunner, revealing Paige did indeed remember him from her past life, before she was turned by James. Milo soon got up and stood side by side with the one he followed much like Winter, Gunner, Paige and Seth had done before them. He could see the four of them were ready to fight back and defend the land they called home along with the people who called the kingdom home.

"We are not going anywhere until James has got his comeuppance" replied Kevin in reply to what Gunner had said just seconds before. It was clear there was going to be an all out war. Paige and Seth looked to each other before leaving the pair of Gunner and Winter. Both of them running towards the city at the bottom of the hill where the castle stood. Quickly taking out as many vampires as they possibly could in the hopes they could save the lives of those in the city that couldn't make it to the castle for safety. Kevin and Milo looked at each other believing the two had abounded the pair before them, and ran for safety. "See even the prince and princess has fled for their lives. They know none of you stand a chance of winning" continued Kevin, eating his own words when the two reappeared with small almost evil smiles on their lips. It soon registered to him the terror ridden screams coming from the village had come to a sudden stop, it soon dawned on him where the two disappeared two and what they had done.

"Haven't you already got your revenge. You informed Sir Christopher Daniels that we were vampires over a century ago which resulted in me being exposed to the sunlight while my father watched helpless to do anything. Now you are here, trying to tear the happiness and a marriage apart that is already broken. You want revenge for what happened to Brandon yet you fail to realise his reincarnation is stood right next to you" replied Paige, revealing the relationship between the king and queen was already going down hill and the person Kevin was trying to avenge was standing besides him. Kevin looked to Milo, shock written across his ageless features, but when he looked he could see Paige was tell the truth and Milo was indeed the reincarnation of his sire and the one he had blindly followed for years before he was ripped away by his own younger brother. It was then that Milo leaped forward, taking hold of Paige a sinister smile on his lips, especially when he seen the way Seth looked at him. Only he failed to notice Gunner had moved.

"I couldn't get you before dear Paige I wont fail now" spoke Milo before feeling a sharp pain through his back. He pushed Paige forward, Seth quickly catching her and holding her close to himself, as Milo looked down to see the wooden sword JJ was practising his skill with puncturing through his chest. His eyes once again turned the vampire blue, as his fangs appeared when he smiled sadly. He hoped with his near immortality he would be able to at least convince Paige to give him a chance, yet now he stood with Gunner behind him and a wood sword through his heart. It wasn't long before he fell to his knees, looking up at Paige and Seth. "Forgive me" whispered Milo before falling to the ground in a slump the broken wooden sword still through his back and piercing through his chest. To the pair of Seth and Paige it was like the final words were the Milo they both knew and called friend was speaking rather than the man he was the reincarnation of.

"NOOOO" screeched Kevin, not sure whether to avenge the man or give up entirely. He soon made up his mind, as he made a b-line for the castle. Knowing the king he had been targeting would be there. He knew the fastest way of coursing the king pain was to go after someone he loved dearly. He had come to that conclusion once before and made sure Paige was the one to suffer. Now here he was debating whether to target little JJ or the queen herself. It wasn't long before he was at the castle, standing where he knew the king could see him. Tears in his eyes but a sinister grin stretched across his lips as he tried to keep his composure. He had ordered some of his followers to make sure neither of the four vampires made it to the castle, so they couldn't stop him. He had another ace up his sleeve, one he knew neither king or the residence of the kingdom would be expecting.

"You want this to stop King James?" shouted Kevin Thorn, the red streaks in his hair plain to see in the shimmering moonlight. He knew the king wouldn't answer hence why he had asked in the first place. "There is only one way to end this. With the death of one of you. You're choice. Paige, JJ or yourself. If you don't decide then SHE will" continued Kevin once again shouting, only revealing there was another besides Milo who was helping him, although not naming this other person. He smiled when he seen the other to be helping him come and stand beside the king. He knew she was the last person he was expecting to turn against him although her actions had made it rather obvious in his general opinion. "Not going to decide. Fair enough then Maria can decide" spoke Kevin just loud enough for those in the castle to hear, Chris and James soon turned to face Maria, a small kind of evil but sad smirk on her lips, more due to the fact he lost she could lose everything she had, it was only now it dawned on her the price she might have to pay to get what she desired besides the throne and power.

"I'm sorry James, but I don't see any other way to end this. I have lost my son. I can't lose anyone else I love" whispered Chris, before taking the dagger he had on his personnel and stabbing the queen with it. Several times until he knew she wouldn't survive the injuries. He knew she wouldn't have survived the third impalement with his dagger, as it went through the side of her neck. "She forced you to lose your daughter in Paige, wanted to take JJ away from you and forced my son away when he could have changed. She is the root of all pain we have felt. Plus she was working with Kevin Thorn out there to destroy the vampires in Storms Landing" explained Chris, knowing the king would want that more anything. Instead of allowing Maria to take away one of James's beloved children from him or taking the king from the kingdom who loved him so much, he instead chose to take the person who caused so much pain to the people she was said to have loved. Maria.

Seth had crept up behind Kevin Thorn when Paige once again stood in front of him. They both knew she was a big enough distraction. When he wasn't taking much notice of what was going on around him, just focusing on the beloved daughter of King James. Seth took his chance. Firing an arrow of fire at Kevin, which hit and embedded itself in his lower back. Thrust igniting his undead form and causing him to become a burning ball of fire and ending is terror on the castle. Seth soon dropped his bow and arrow and ran over to Paige, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. Relief washing over him that the attack and centuries old feud was over, although like others he was saddened by the death of the man he had called friend as a child.

"We're home" said Seth, standing side by side with Paige as they looked out at the burning town that surrounded the castle. It wasn't long before they seen Gunner making his way towards them, carrying someone in his arms. When he got closer the pair of them noticed he was carrying Winter, who appeared to be covered in blood or although who's was the mystery. "Is she okay?" asked Seth, noticing the worry look plastered on his wife's pale features. He knew she was worried, Winter and Paige were close, almost like sisters. Gunner looked up and nodded to Seth question, silently replying. Already aware as both Seth and Paige were the king was likely to be needing them as would be prince JJ.

"Goodbye mother" whispered Paige, confirming to Seth and Gunner she was indeed aware the queen was dead, and along with her, her second son. "Now your reign has ended" continued Paige, knowing her father would keep both JJ and herself close as a way of comforting himself. She was also aware there was to be mass funerals, not all the towns people made it to the castle in time, plus the queen was one of the fatalities. It wasn't long before the three returned to the castle, Gunner once again carrying Winter, taking her back to her chambers, were as Paige and Seth followed James order and took JJ from the scene to see his niece in Raya and the pups. Both Gunner and Seth noticing Paige had finally choice which memories and life she would see as her own. Where as Seth had chosen to remember both it appeared as Paige choice to remember her life as Paige Storm over being Paige Jarrett although she had merged some of the memories together. Mainly those including Seth and Milo.


	16. Milo

The queen was dead. Yet her killer hadn't be arrested or even punished for the crime he had committed. Instead he was allowed to stay in the castle, with the king himself and what remained of the royal family. Bobby had returned to Storms Landing with his family in order to attend Maria's funeral, although he was not informed of how she died or what had become of the child in which she was carrying. He was however ecstatic to see Paige had returned to the castle after leaving just days before he himself had. He was however a little surprised to see Paige wasn't as upset as she should be that her mother had passed on. Angelina had said she would speak to Paige about it and suggested maybe she was holding her emotions back so she could handle it better or maybe it was cause she was focusing her attention on her younger brother and daughter.

James had retreated himself to the shadows, and called Bray and his followers to the castle wanting to know what he knew of Maria, he knew Bray had knew more than he was letting on when they last met and the warlock was hiding something from him, just telling him the worlds he wanted to hear rather than what he was looking for. Chris had stayed at his side just like old times, knowing he needed the people who had once been there for him and knew him as a vampire to be there for him again. Chris had gotten James through his original heartbreak when Paige was torn away from him and now he would do the same with his grieving of Maria. Even know he was all to aware he was responsible for the heartbreak, but if he was honest the king didn't seem too heartbroken over the death of his wife and queen, more over what she had done and why he himself had killed her.

"I'm sorry James. I took Maria away from you and I took the queen away from Storms Landing" spoke Chris just loud enough for the king to hear him. He smiled slightly when James turned to looked at him, and noticing he was looking at a picture of him and his original wife Kate. Who had been killed by witches for some sacrifice, her heart being torn from her chest while it still beat. He could remember being there when James told Paige, her mother wasn't coming home, that it would just be the two of them from then on. "After all this time you still miss Kate?" asked Chris, he knew Kate meant the world to James, as Susan does with him and how their son meant everything. Yet now his son was no more, and his wife had taken her own life after writing a small note to him.

"You killed the one who betrayed this kingdom. The one who was responsible for the pain in which so many of us felt. Plus it is me who should be apologising. She was my wife and because of her actions you lost your son to vampirism and both wife and son to death" explained James, responding to the words Chris had spoken. He understood the pain his close friend was feeling, after all he had lost Kate and Paige. His wife and child. Although his daughter was reincarnated he doubted whether Maria was the reincarnation of Kate. As they were nothing alike. Kate loved her daughter no matter what and would never have abandoned her or tried to destroy the race she had become. Where as Maria had abandoned Paige when she become a vampire, and teamed with the enemy to kill all vampires in Storms Landing.

It wasn't long before the double wooden doors that lead to the throne room where James and Chris were opened. Bray and his two followers entered the large room shortly after. Seeing the supposedly grieving king in the shadows and the father of one of the vampires stood side by side. He knew why he had been called there and was willing to accept the punishment for his actions, if he should ever be given one. He only wished to make the king happy, he knew if he told James the truth then the happiness would have fade slightly as it would mean he got one he longed for back but the other was still to return to him.

"My king" proudly spoke Bray knowing what could happen if they king found him partly responsible for what had happened. "Me and my family give condolences for your loss, as we do to Chris for the loss you have also suffered" added Bray, bowing to show the sign of respect he had for the pair, after all they were legendary, the creatures of the night who lived in the shadows of the mountain castle. Keeping watch of the place that had effectively become known as Storms Landing. Mainly due to the weather there but also after the king who had ruled for centuries but never once aged. "How may we be at service?" asked Bray seeing how the king looked at him and noticing Gunner had appeared. Although neither of them were giving of a threatening aura there was still an unsettling feeling around the small family of three as they looked at the vampire and two men before them.

"Maria, who was she before in her previous life? And my beloved Kate, is she ever to be returned to me and Paige?" asked James, seeing the way one of the three looked at him, the one with the dark hair and bushy beard. He appeared to know what he was going to ask, although he stayed quiet. Bray smiled, before slowly and carefully walking forward, he knew this time he had to come clean with the king, he couldn't risk giving the king hope of finding the one person he had yet to find, when there wasn't a chance at all to find her again. Chris and Gunner looked towards each other, clearly seeing something was wrong although they had ideas on what it was, they settled for hearing the words come from the warlock himself, and hoping for the best. Knowing the king would rather get all the pain and suffering over at once.

"Kate, the witches that sacrificed her also placed a curse upon her. She would be reincarnated but never to find her past love. Forever condemned to be alone for being a vampire. She will not be reincarnated until her love has left this world and her daughter remains behind" revealed Bray, he could see the reaction of the other two, they had figure it out almost instantly. For Kate to live again James must die but Paige must live. So James and Kate could never be reunited and Paige could only have one of her parents at any given time. "As for Queen Maria, she wasn't anyone in the past. This is the first time her essence has appeared. Her first cycle of life" added Bray revealing the life Maria had lived was the first time for her. James nodded before leaving the room. He walked to the chambers that he once shared with Maria, wondering how it had come to this. He knew there was no way of reversing the curse placed on his first and beloved wife, as to do it they both had to be together.

"Goodbye my wife" whispered James, looking at one of the portraits of Kate, he never told Maria who she was, even when she asked. He had only responded by saying she was an important figure in the past and a kind and caring soul. He never once told Maria her name. Now he thought of it, it raised alarm bells, as if Maria was Kate she would have recognised her previous form, and wouldn't have asked who the woman in the painting was. James continued on to his chambers. As he walked he remembered the small prophesy the wizard from centuries ago had told him. Tyler would return to Paige six centuries from that day, when she come home again. He would find a small piece of happiness but two monsters would come with it. One he created through his decisions and another hidden by a disguise. James now realised Maria was the monster behind the disguise and Kevin was the one he had inadvertently created. he was almost at the doors to his chambers when someone shouted his name from behind him, sounding like they were at the far side of the corridor. James recognised the voice as Bobby's.

"James. I've been looking for you everywhere" spoke Bobby when he finally reached where the king had stopped although he could see the man would preferred to be left alone. "Do you know what's wrong with Paige? Whenever me or Angelina ask how she is holding up with her mother's death, she doesn't show any emotion, doesn't even talk about it" asked Bobby adding an explanation behind his question as he went. He knew the king would ask why he was asking such a question so he saved him the trouble and told him right after the question he had asked. The way James looked at Bobby was one he knew all to well. It was a knowing look, the one that suggested he did indeed know why Paige was acting like that.

"She is acting like that because to Paige, Maria isn't her mother. She spent the entire time she was away from here grieving because Maria disowned her and said she preferred Paige was dead. In Paige's eyes her true mother died a long time ago. Short terms. When she was away at Onyx River Peaks, both Paige and Seth reverted back to who they once where. Paige back to mine and Kate's daughter and Seth back to Tyler although he still answers to Seth. She isn't the girl you knew any more. Maria destroyed her when she forced Paige to leave months ago" replied James, revealing the Paige before him was not the niece he had known for so long. She wasn't the one who left the castle that night months before hand. She was the daughter James had lost a century ago, and one of the two people he had lost. "She's gone Bobby, you're niece isn't the Paige that's before you. The woman before you is my daughter, the one I lost before" added James, revealing to him what he had meant. Bobby looked confused at first but soon realised what he was being told and what his younger sister's actions had caused.

"Wait, when Maria said her daughter was dead. And the one who was here just after Paige and Seth woke up, were vampires. That caused her to erase that Maria was ever her mother, and everything about growing up in this life" asked Bobby trying to work out what Maria had done to her own daughter when she said that. James noddy sadly to him, knowing Paige had done more than just that. She had been disowned by someone she loved more than anything. Her mother. Her way of handling that was far more complicated than what Bobby knew. Bray had picked it up as soon as he seen her, he knew she was no longer Paige Jarrett, but the original child of Paige Storm the vampire princess.

"Bray spotted it as soon as he enter the palace and seen her. She recognises that she was killed by a vampire hunter a century ago. As she recognises she was reincarnated. But she no longer recognises her reincarnation was called Paige Jarrett. She only recognises the life of her previous self. The Vampire Princess. She doesn't recognise Maria as her mother, nor does she recognise you or any member or the Jarrett family any more. Although she remembers being here in the castle, Seth, Milo Winter, Gunner and Angelina. She struggles with JJ. The only people she recognises now are Seth, Raya, Gunner, Chris, Milo hence why she seemed sad when he died, and myself. The rest are strangers to her" explained James as best he could. He knew Maria had done a lot of damage to the girl who was supposed to be her daughter. To the point she didn't even recognise the Queen as her mother or even mourn for her.

At the other side of the castle, Paige was with Seth and there little girl, watching as she wiggled around in her crib, just wanting to be near her parents, even if they were in the same room as her. Seth looked at his young daughter and smiled. He had chosen to known both of his lives, and make his father proud of the man he had become and to be a good father to his own little girl. He knew his wife in Paige had chosen her previous life, he didn't mind either way as long as she was in his life and their daughter knew who she was. It wasn't long before their was soft knocking on the door, followed by the words of Winter from the throne room telling them not to open the door as it was either Angelina or Bobby. Paige looked to Seth then went to Raya, picking her up from the crib and soothing her since the knocking had disturbed her sense of peace.

It wasn't long before the pair heard the voices of two people rather than one the other side of the door, both recognising who the voices belonged to, and could still hear Winter telling them not to open the door, as they had come there to find out why Paige was not recognising Maria was her mother. It was clear to the pair of them Bobby was either in denial or didn't understand so went to the woman in question. The pair stayed in silence for a while hoping the two would leave, however on this occasion luck was against them as Bobby and Angelina were refusing to give up so easily. That was until the familiar voice of Chris was heard.

"Lady Paige isn't going to answer the door to you. Not when her daughter is in need of her. As for Seth it his highly unlikely he will answer when he knows why you are here" spoke Chris, referring to Paige as Lady like he had done when he was a vampire. It was now he missed being a vampire, the way he could be in another place in seconds rather than days, he could be another person in a blink of an eye and turn off his pain whenever he wanted to. Like he wanted to do now. Although he knew he had the support of those around the castle including James when it come to his mourning process, something which he was thankful for.

"She is my niece, Chris. If anyone can get me to understand all of this then it is her. Her mother is dead, as if your son and wife, surely you can understand why I am so worried about her. She lost someone she loved as did JJ, yet only JJ seems to be mourning over his loss. Paige walks around like nothing ever happened" responded Bobby, just trying to understand why his niece wasn't even showing any emotions, he understood that she was reverting back to who she originally was, but that doesn't explain why there is no emotion there. Chris felt for the man, clearly he hadn't realised Maria was James's second wife and the original Paige was from his first marriage and his only child from then before he turned to a vampire and Kate before he turned her.

"She's not the Paige you know Bobby. The girl who was your niece is gone, Maria caused that when she said her daughter was dead. The Paige with us is the daughter of James and Kate, the princess of Kings Landing. Why do you think she asked me why I was human again when she seen me. She chose to remember her past life and integrate memories of this one. But to her Kate is her mother" spoke Chris, knowing the man wouldn't listen, after all that would mean through his sister's actions he had lost his beloved niece and his sister, the two people he had sworn to protect.

"I know how much you want me to be the girl you know and loved. But I have no memory of you. I don't know who most people in this castle are, but if it makes you feel any better then I will try and get to know you and your family again" came the voice of Paige, revealing she was well aware of what he wanted. "I will however refuse to recognise Maria as my mother, she may have been the Queen but that doesn't make her my mother. A mother doesn't say their child is dead when they become something else, they love and accept their child no matter what" added Paige, revealing why she refused to accept her mother was Maria. "My mother is dead, but she died long ago, before I was even reincarnated, before I was even a vampire. She was the one who loved me and also one I know will never return" finished Paige walking away shortly after, one of the pups following behind her, that alone brought a smile to Chris's features.

"What are the pups called?" asked Chris, more out of curiosity than anything. He had noticed their were at least seven pups, she had given one of them to Bobby and Angelina, as she had done the same with Gunner and Winter. Even little JJ had one, the remaining four stayed with Seth and Paige. Paige soon turned around and noticed the pure black one following behind her. She knew eventually someone would ask what they were named. Just as she knew the names of the four with her and Seth would bring a smile to anyone her knew her as a little ten year old girl upon her return to Storm's Landing.

"Timber, Ghost and Shadow are the three still in the room with Seth and this one here is Milo, name after the friend he was" replied Paige, revealing through everything she still remembered Milo as the friend he was to her as a child, and she had granted his final wish and given him the forgiveness he asked for. "No matter what Milo was a friend, he just lost his way and didn't know how to control the vampirism. None of this was his fault, he was doing what he was convinced was right" added Paige, showing the kind side to her nature, the one that never forgot when someone was kind to her. She soon smiled and continued on her way the pup called Milo following behind her.

"Shhhh little Raya, everything is back to normal now, Shhhh" whispered Seth, trying to calm his crying daughter enough so she would fall asleep. "Mummy will be back soon little princess" he added knowing the little girl wanted her mum, so was not too please about being with her father. He remembered when his own father told him stories of what he was like, how he would be a peaceful child until someone he didn't know come. He noticed Shadow near the crib of his daughter, smiling at how the wolf appeared to be protective over her, much like his own and Paige's were of them when they were children. He smiled at the memories he had of the wolves when he was a child, how Gunner had given him Timber shortly after his father died and taught himself, Paige and Milo had to do tricks with the wolves. It was almost like the wolves were their protectors when others weren't there to help. It wasn't long before Paige entered the throne room, Milo and Chris following along behind her. Gunner and Winter were already in the room, each smiling at the Princess and the one who had effectively become the Kings Hand. She knew it was important as she had heard Gunner's voice informer her of her father's request. Hence why she had left her chambers, husband and three of the pups with her daughter. Although she knew she would return to them.

"As my daughter, you should know the decision myself and Chris have come to. We will tell JJ this upon his eighteenth birthday. After recent events both of us have decided to return to the status we are know for. So if we should die then we will be able to live once again" spoke James his voice echoing around the room. Paige knew what he had meant, a small smile appearing on his features. "This way I will be able to protect the residents of our home better, just as I will be able to protect you, your brother and the rest of our family better. During that attack I seen just how fragile and helpless I am as a human. Its time to become strong again" added James explaining his reasoning for wanting to return to his vampire status, he knew why Chris had decided to become one again, the people he had loved outside of his wife and son were already vampires besides James, all he wanted was to rejoin them and regain his former glory as a vampire.

"So you are to be the vampire king again. As Chris is to be your hand?" asked Paige a small smile forming on her pale lips. She had been informed in order for her mother to be reborn her father would have to die where as she would have to live. James nodded to her question, silently telling her that was what was to happen. "And what of JJ?" asked Paige wondering what would become of her younger brother, at best he would have a hard time understand the situation. At worst he would end up with resentment and hatred for the vampire kind, especially since he knew Chris was the one to take his mother away although none of them had been able to bring themselves to tell him, his mother was one of them responsible for the attack that caused his injury.

"Your brother will be told of this and when he comes of age will be given a choice. To live out his life as a mortal or become one of us a creature of the night. As for the request, both James and myself wish for you to turn us into the vampires we once were" responded Chris, revealing that JJ would be given the choice when he was old enough, where as both Chris himself and James had decided Paige should be the one to turn them into vampires. Showing that they trusted her even if she herself was still a newborn vampire and didn't fully trust herself. Both men knew they would also have a little explaining to do when it come to Bobby although they would help to look after him and his family since he was the last of his bloodline now besides James's son in JJ.

"Forever" whispered Paige once she was back in her chambers, knowing the man in was intended for would have heard her whispering voice from the opposite side of the castle. She knew they would love their daughter, helping her in anyway they could as she grew as would the others whom called the castle home. Just as she knew those around the castle would be there for JJ when he needed it, she had a feeling she already knew what her little brother would decide when he was old enough to decide whether he wanted the immortal life of a vampire or to stay mortal. She had a feeling he would remain human, thrust being able to join his mother once more in death. Seth soon stood at her side by Raya's crib, now she was asleep and tucked under the furs with Milo lying beneath the crib like he was her protector, that alone brought a smile to Seth and Paige.

"Looks like Milo returned to us in the form of the pup. Helping to protect our little girl like he once tried to protect us" responded Seth, remembering when Milo had tried to protect them from something before he was sent away. The three of them had been on a camping trip together alone, during the night they had been attacked, Milo using the skills he had learnt from his father and saving them. Paige was fourteen at the time, with Seth being eighteen and Milo being twenty. Milo had ended up wounded but had survived due to Seth gathering the things Paige had asked for. She had used the first aid skills both Winter and Angelina had taught her. Thrust ensure all three made it back to the castle they called home. That was how both Seth and Paige chose to remember Milo, as the friend and hero he was to them, rather than the man who had lost his way after he had been sent away.

End.


End file.
